The Reluctant Slytherin
by black dragon
Summary: PG13 for swearing later on and occasional violence.
1. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO BEFORE YOU ASK OR SAY ANYTHING HE AND HIS FELLOWS EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I WILL ONLY SAY THIS WARNING ONCE SO DON'T FORGET IT!**

**A/n: hey I could not help it even if I am writing another story this one just came up so I put it up as a one shot. I have read a lot of stories where Harry and gang go to Hawaii being I am from there myself, well I wanted to try something new like, 'What if a person from Hawaii goes to Hogwarts?' something new eh? Well it is up to the reviewers that means YOU to decide if I should continue or not or if I still have ideas. I decided to put my character from my hometown.**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

**Chapter 1: The letter**

To Tory life could not be any better then this. She was currently living in Hawaii, Kaunakakai to be exact but she attends a school on Molokai called, "The Hawaiian Academy of Magic," It originally was for Hawaiians only but recently have opened their doors for other pacific islanders with magical abilities including those of Samoa, New Zealand, and Tahiti. And because it was mixed with Muggles (since it is a small island) they have the latest in Muggle technology and without knowledge to the Muggle world the extinct native Hawaiian animals still exist but hidden in magical reserves the Hawaiian Ministry of Magic has set up for them. It is the Academy (which is also a university)'s job to make sure that it is well protected from Muggles and other wizards. For Tory Kahalewai a sixth year at the Academy life was normal for her. She would go to school and then home for she was a resident. For those who are not residents there are dorms where they could live in. Since it was so diverse in ethnicity giving Hawaii's status many groups are mixed blood such in the case of Tory who is Hawaiian, Japanese. Her deeply tanned skin and long curly hair gone wild and untamed made her look exotic. She has a well muscled figure but slightly big in the feet, stomach, and chest. She may not look like much given her tomboyish appearance but she proved that she was willing to work hard thus earning her, her muscles.

It was mid summer nearing the end of July and Tory was busy cleaning fish with her uncle and father. Since she came from a Muggle background her father and mother were both Muggles. She loves to listen to music and is constantly seen with a CD player or her laptop computer (she is kind of a geek) as well. She likes martial arts and takes it at school with her classmates and her familiar.

That's right her familiar.

You see Tory has a familiar whose name is Kama and he is a Pueo the native Hawaiian owl. Pueo's are dark faced unlike most owls that are lighter in the face. He has dark and light feathers but unlike ordinary owls Pueo's are both day and night hunters, and they not only hunt mice but birds as well. Being as he is a wizarding Pueo that makes him highly intelligent and easy to train as a post owl. Tory had never used Kama as a post owl before being that Hawaii is in the middle of the ocean but Kama flew across it using the jet stream. It is a strong wind that blows from east to west and if Kama wants to come home he hitchhikes on a plane and fly out just as the landing gear goes down.

With the outdoorsy kind of atmosphere the Hawaiian Academy of Magic was really comfortable and adjusted its temperatures according to the season and the weather. It was during a hot day in summer that Tory received her letter. She had signed up for an exchange program with another foreign school and she had just got a response. Since the Hawaiian Academy teaches magic without the use of a wand Tory was quiet surprised when the letter came from her principal. Who was accompanied by another letter with weird green writing and a symbol or crest of another school.

_Dear Ms. Kahalewai _

_You have been accepted into the foreign exchange program and have been assigned to the United Kingdom. We regret to inform you that you will be going alone as your fellow exchange students are going to attend another Academy in Tokyo and the mainland United States. You are allowed at this time to bring whatever you deemed necessary such as your familiar. Your passport and acceptance letter is already with you as they accompanied this letter. It also contains you school supply list and who are you supposed to meet when you reach London. Remember Ms. Kahalewai you are expected to behave accordingly as you represent our school. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Keali'I Alexander Hamakua _

_Headmaster of The Hawaiian Academy of Magic_

Tory could not believe her eyes when she read the letter and screamed for joy. Her father was happy but could not hug her for he was covered in blood and fish guts and her uncle was the same. "Mom, mommy!" Tory screamed as she ran into the house to tell her mother. It was a run down house that had seen better days even when the dust would not go away.

Tory's mother was preparing dinner with her little brother who was only five years old. Tory's mother smiled when she showed her the letter but scowled at her appearance, "Tory Kahalewai! How many times must I tell you about running around in the house smelling like a fish!" she scolded and Tory blushed, "Now young lady you are to go get cleaned up for dinner will be served shortly. Tory nodded and ran into the bathroom after grabbing her clothes for a shower just as her father came back in with the cleaned fish and Tory's mother began to fry some and flay others for dinner.

Tory quickly gotten cleaned up and ran out to join her family for dinner when her mother told her father about the letter. "England eh? You are the only local going there too many stuck up haoles (Whites)," he said, "Ah dad don't be like that I mean it is a wizarding school how bad can it be?" she asked, "Well according to what I heard from a few wizarding friends of mine that place is as backward as one might think and they don't have computers," said her uncle and cousin (who also goes to the academy). "The foreign exchange program?" Chrisanna Matoyoshi said as she peered over, "To England? Damn girl you are going far," she said, "Yea and I leave by next month," Tory said, "What is this about a wand?" Chris said, "Well according to the letter the principal sent me this school teaches wand magic," Tory said, "Man they are archaic," Chris said and they both burst into laughter and Chris finished before Tory and went to Tory's room. "Now Tory you will be in another country and you know we can't go with you," Tory's father said and she nodded, "I know dad," she said, "Well we will see you off at where ever you have to go," Tory's father said sadly and Tory agreed since her family is poor. Luckily for her the Academy has paid for all her supplies and she was grateful for it.

It was later that night in Tory's room that she read the letter from the headmaster of the school, "Hogwarts," she thought as she read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Kahalewai_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the student exchange program. Because of you age and grade you will be placed in sixth year. You will take the floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron there you will meet a man named Severus Snape he is the potions professor at Hogwarts. He will take you to get your supplies and on September 1st you will go to platform 9 and ¾ and board the Hogwarts express to Hogsmede and look for a man named Hagrid. He will take you to the school if you have any questions contact your principal as best you can. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Tory looked at her letter and sighed she had to wait all summer before she could get her stuff but the date to get to England is the week before so she did not feel that bad. Kama was sitting on his usual perch enjoying a big fat rat as he turned to look at Tory, "Well Kama we are going to England in one month's time," she said holding up the letter and her Owl hooted quizzically, "Well you are my familiar and you are coming too," she said and Kama hooted happily. "Well I want to ride my broom want to go flying?" she asked her owl but when he burped she laughed and he shook his head no. "suit yourself," Tory said as she grabbed her broom and walked outside. The broom was a Christmas gift from her aunt in Honolulu a _Firebolt_ and Tory mounted it and sprang from the ground.

The feel of the wind was much for her and she loved it. Soaring up high she felt the strong winds as they beat against her broom as she soared higher then the clouds and then she stood up and surfed the clouds. "Yeehhhaaaa!" she screamed as she stood on her broom and leaped from it falling freestyle. Twisting and turning in the air she did many spirals before calling back her broom and soaring up high again to do more tricks. She did a few faints, loops and sprints with the broom and at once dove down towards the ocean and soared above it as the sun set. She surfed the swells on her broom transfiguring it and her clothes into swimming clothes (a wetsuit and surfboard) as she finished she changed it again and dove under the waves changing into a shark and going down to hunt fish. The thing she liked about Hawaii is that there are no restrictions of underage magic use outside of school. The only thing you have to watch out for is Muggles. The thing she liked about changing into animals is the abilities they have such as the sharks sense of smell underwater. She could smell things in the ocean but as the ocean grew darker due to the setting sun she shifted to dolphin and soared above the waves, only to transform back into her original form on her broom high and dry. Soaring high again she flew home on her broom and landed in the yard. The good thing about Hawaii especially Molokai is its lack of spectators.

Running into the shower she cleaned up and knowing how late she came home she crawled into her room and went to bed.

TBC

**a/n: so what you think? r/r**


	2. Hogwarts Bound

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

**A/n: I meant what I said last chapter**

**Oh and as a warning TORY IS NOT MARY SUE who ever the hell she is**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN **

****

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts bound!**

It has been a very uneventful summer but by the end of August as the last week finally arrived Tory along with her family stood at one of the grills or outside fireplaces. It was really strange actually to be there but no one cares since it would be strange to put a fire place in the tropics (save for mountain view because it is really cold! But that is on the big island) Tory stood with her things and Kama was in his traveling cage. "Now remember how I showed you Tory you put the powder down and yell very clearly your destination which is the Leaky Cauldron in London." The Principal said and Tory nodded, "Good luck Tory!" yelled her mother, "Have a good time sweetie and don't get distracted by boys," her father said and Tory's cousin Chris also added a few words, "Hey Tory save the hot guys for me eh," she said and Tory blushed at that and held the handful of powder, "Leaky Cauldron London!" she shouted and threw the powder down and was gone in a flash.

She came flying out of the fireplace like a missile and smashed into one of the tables. Dizzy and kind of sore Tory stood up and dusted herself off. It was well into the night given the time difference and there was a shout and she turned to find a hunch backed man standing on the side of the fireplace. "Ah Ms. Kahalewai (I hope I got your name right?) just on time." He said and introduced himself as Tom and Tory took a sniff at the smelly pub and did not like the smell at all. It was stuffy and smelled of mold and ash from the fire place along with body odor from the many wizards and witches she could tell frequent the place. Tom helped Tory get her stuff to her room and settled down again to finish what he was doing and going back to bed. Looking out Tory forgot how late it was in London and Tom helped her by giving her a potion that would restart her biological clock. Thanking him he also gave Tory a sleeping potion which helped her sleep and sleep she needed for as soon as she fell asleep she had to wake thanks to Kama's screeching. Slowly Tory opened her eyes and gotten dressed and looking outside it was dawn and yawning she took a much needed shower and sniffed at the bathroom before getting dressed. Wearing a long sleeve jacket and jeans Tory walked downstairs, and Tom gave her some bacon, eggs and sausage but no rice. Feeling strange but figured it was the way they are Tory dug into the meal.

As she looked at the clock Tom told her that this Professor Snape was supposed to meet her at 8:00 and it was 6:00. Tory grabbed her sketch book from upstairs and began to draw. She drew Tom cleaning glasses and offered to give her one and filled it with something that looks like beer. "its butterbeer don't worry it is non alcoholic and children love it," Tom said and Tory took a drink and her eyes lit up. _This is good!_ She said and finished her food and drink along with some deserts. Kama looked smug as he finished his meal too. "How to you like it so far Kama?" she asked her owl and the Pueo ruffled his feathers and Tory smiled. She then handed her plate back to Tom and started to draw.

She was so into her drawing that she did not see the time or the person approaching from behind until Kama screeched in surprise. Turning around Tory was met by a man with greasy black hair that went straight down. To his shoulders and cold black eyes that looked annoyed, "Are you the exchange student?" he asked in a monotone and well guarded voice. Tory gulped and nodded before getting up and running back upstairs to put her stuff away. When she came back down she startled some people by leaping down the stairs and landing on her feet. "Let me warn you now that you will behave while we get our supplies is that understood?" he said and Tory could tell that he meant business. Kama landed on her shoulder and the Professor took her behind where there was a brick wall and Snape tapped certain areas and the bricks moved. When it fully opened they entered the famous Diagon Alley.

Tory was amazed at all the wizarding shops in London. Kama was just as amazed at all the different owls but felt a little strange when they gave him strange looks. "Hold your head up high Kama and remember who and what you are and nothing matters," Tory reassured her owl and the Pueo shook his feathers and hooted.

The stopped at a strange store marked with someone's name that Tory could not pronounce right and entered. A strange looking lady greeted them, "Why Professor Snape how are you and what have we here?" she asked eyeing Tory. "She is the new exchange student and is in need of her robes," Snape said and the woman nodded and led Tory to get measured. Kama fluttered onto the professor's shoulder and he gave the owl a look that made him nervous. The witch in turn measured Tory with enchanted measuring tape and needles and told them to come back in later and she will have them ready. Once outside Snape took them to a place called Flourish and Blotts to get her supplies. She bought the books in record time and having no money the store keeper was about to kick her out but the professor told her that she was an exchange student and the woman looked at the paper and the money that was brought with them. Sighing gratefully Tory headed towards another store for her cauldron and a few potions supplies as well as get supplies for her broom. After getting the rest of her things she returned them to the Leaky Cauldron and it was there that the professor took her to another shop to get his supplies and Tory thankfully heeded his words about not touching anything.

The shop was hideous with its many potions ingredients such as sheep's eyes and spider fangs and she nearly gagged at the smell of the place. Because she grew up on an island with constant fresh air and wind the potions labs at home did not have the smell for the wind constantly blew them away. Tory was then left to explore on her own as the professor had to go to another street to get his supplies. He gave her some money and told them the significance of them and left her at the ice cream store, but not before telling her where to get her wand for that was the only thing that she had not gotten yet. So now Tory was left with enough money to buy a wand after getting herself some ice cream. She could hear people passing her by and staring at Kama and the owl looked really nervous but after a few strokes on his breast feathers he relaxed. After finishing her ice cream Tory walked towards the wand shop. She had to fight her way through the crowds and the different smells of people and some made her nauseous.

When she read the sign that said Olivander's she felt relieved as she entered but soon regretted it as the place was covered in dust. A bell was heard and Tory stared up at the old fashioned bell. Walking in she closed the door and the shop was dark again. "Hello can I help you?" said an old wizened voice and Tory gulped, "Um I am here to buy a wand." Tory said and a man appeared from behind the shop. "Ah you must be the exchange student, though I am surprised that Professor Snape has not accompanied you?" he said, "The professor left to get some supplies for his class." Tory replied, "Well my lady you would be so kind as to tell me your name," the old man said, "I am Olivander just so you know and owner of this store," he said and Tory introduced herself, "I am Tory Kahalewai pronounced Ka-ha-lei-vai," she said, "And this is my familiar Kama," she said to her owl and the owl fluffed with pride. "Such a strange and fascinating specimen of and owl you gotten there." Olivander said, "Now tell me what is your strongest arm?" "Well actually both but if you would prefer then my right," she said and thinking about what she said the store owner took her measurements and walked into the back of the store.

He came out a few minutes later with several boxes and Tory tried each and every one of them and they all ended up in disaster. Kama had to practically hold on tight as Tory tried out wand after wand till finally Olivander found one that matches her perfectly. 11 inches ebony with phoenix feather core. After paying the man Tory walked out and wondered the streets looking for something that something was found when she entered the pet store. Kama was amazed at all the animals there and was surprised when something hissed at her. She walked towards it and found that it was a snake. "Um hello?" she said and the snake raised its head, "My you have such beautiful scales," Tory said and the snake looked at itself and turned back, "Thank you," it hissed back and Tory backed away in shock, "What don't you realize that you are speaking my tongue?" the snake hissed and Tory shook her head. "Sorry but where I am from there are no snakes," and with that Kama agreed, "Well I believe you since your owl is not the normal one every one sees around here," he said. Kama hooted and landed on the cage inspecting the snake, "Tell him I will not eat him," the snake said amused, "Oh I think he knows that its just that it is Kama's first time seeing a snake," she said and looking into her pocket she realized that she had no money with her she could not buy him, "That is ok I am on reserve anyways." The snake said and Tory turned to find a sign that clearly states that this snake is not for sale. "Oh sorry," she said and the snake nodded, "That is ok I hope the family that will buy me treats me well," he said and Kama hopped back onto her shoulder.

Tory walked down the street when a sigh caught her eye, 'Owl Emporium,' and there were cages and cages of owls outside. Walking in Tory was surprised at all the owls there. Kama looked just as surprised as well for there were owls in cages all around them. There was great horned owls and snowy owls and smaller owls that Tory could not name, "What do we have here?" said a voice and Tory turned in surprise as a man came walking out carrying some treats and feeding them to the owls. "My I have never seen an owl such as the one you have on your shoulder," he said he was rather portly looking guy (in other words kind of fat) with large eyes and Tory could have sworn that he was an owl. "Um he is a Pueo," Tory replied and the man looked at Kama up and down and the owl nervously moved back towards Tory's head and trying to see if he could hide in her hair. "Ah such a rare species and a healthy one too, just look at his beautiful feathers I have never seen such glossy feathers every. You really take care of your owl," he said, "Um I do give him calcium once and a while for his feathers," Tory said, "Calcium?" the store owner said, "Um yeah it brings out the shine in a birds feathers," she said and the man seemed to brighten up.

"Took you long enough girl," Snape sneered at her and Tory looked down, "Sorry," she said and the teacher did a dramatic turn and Tory followed him down the street and back into the pub. Once again Tory was assaulted by the smells _at least Diagon Alley had some sort of spell to keep the air clean_ she grumbled as she headed towards her room. Snape apparated away and Tory was left to herself once again as he put the rest of her supplies down and reached for her sketch book and Kama swooped down and caught a mouse for dinner.

When she got down there she began to sketch what she saw such as the shop keepers and of course the Professor. "My that is a very good drawing of Professor Snape if I ever seen it," said a voice and Tory turned to find herself looking at a rather odd looking woman. She was wearing her hair green! She wondered if it was a spell or she died it until she turned color again and Tory was startled, "Oh sorry child I did not know that it would frighten you," the woman said as she sat down, "I am Tonks by the way," she said holding out her hand, "Tory, Tory Kahalewai," she said shaking her hand and the woman smiled, "Well I came in here for my usual but could not help but marvel at your drawing of the professor," she said, "You can look at the others if you like," she said and Tonks looked through them and squealed in delight much to Tory and Kama's ears, "oh my you captured the essence of Diagon Alley, Hey Tom look at this," she said showing the inn keeper the sketch book. Tom was impressed, "Wow I have never seen Olivander look so alive in my life," he said taking notes on the appearance of the wand master. "Oh he is alive alright and I made sure of it," Tory said smirking. Kama hooted and it was then that Tonks turned to the owl for Kama's hoot did not sound like that of a normal owl. "My word child I have never seen an owl like that," she said, "Oh this is Kama he is a pueo a Hawaiian Short eared owl," she said with pride and Tonks stared at her in shock, "When I heard your accent I was sure you were from America but _Hawaii"_ she squealed again, "I've always wanted to go there but my job kept me from going," she said, "Oh sorry dear I am an Auror," she said holding her head up high. "Is that some sort of cop or something?" Tory asked and Tonks nodded.

Tory spent the rest of the day getting to know Tonks as she told her about how things run here in England and she was eager to get going to Hogwarts, "Oh you will love it there especially the Quidditch games," she said, "Quidditch?" Tory asked, "Um do you know what Quidditch is?" she said, "I know it is a sport but they don't play it in Hawaii because of the strong trade winds." Tory replied and Tonks nodded, "Well you get to see it in action here in England it is a fun game." She said and Tory smirked, _more fun then sky surfing_?

The week has come and gone and Tory already read her books and found them fascinating, _who knew that these wizards had such useful stuff_ she was especially intrigued by the healing potions and the care for magical creatures guides of course she thinks that the methods they used are rather archaic. "I feel like one of those BS witches on T.V. back at home," she said to the Pueo as she put his cage in her hand and put the rest of her things in her back pack (suitcase included) and walked towards the entrance of the pub where a taxi waited for her. She thanked Tom for his help there at the pub and they drove away towards the train station.

When they got there Tory had no idea where the hell she was going but luckily for her there were numbers all on the entrances till she came to the one that said 9 and another that said 10. "Ok if I remember correctly I am supposed to run between the sign," she said looking at ten and then ran directly into it and felt the change. When she looked around it was indeed 9 ¾ and a beautiful red train shown in view. Tory was amazed as she boarded and found an empty car and sat down letting Kama out and the owl happily sat on her lap.

It was another year and Harry Potter was ecstatic as he boarded the train with his friends. He was every so cramped in Number 12 Grimmauld Place and would rather be out and about in Hogwarts. As he walked down the isle with his trunk only one cart was empty since Ron and Hermione had to ride with the Prefects for a while then join him. Harry made his way into the car and closed the door. When he finished putting his trunk on the shelf he turned and was surprised to find a lone girl there. She was currently looking out the window with her tanned skin like she had been in the sun for a long time and where wild hair. The thing that fascinated Harry was the fact that the hair was _curly and dark_ instead of wavy. He thought this girl had gone several hours in a beauty salon but from the looks of it, it was natural and not even magic could do that _well except for Tonks_. She wore her school robes already and from the lack of house colors and the fact that Harry does not know her she must be new. She was slightly short around five three and her shoulders were rather broad. A soft hooting noise made Harry stare down at the seat next to the girl and was startled by the unusual looking owl there.

The owl was staring back at him with rather intelligent looking eyes and its dark face was rather strange considering that most owls had lighter feathers around there faces. It was slightly larger then what he remembered most owls to be and was looking up at Hedwig now who was hooting back down at it. She seemed interested at the strange owl and so was Harry. The owl then hopped onto the girls lap and she gently stroked it not noticing Harry at all. "Look Kama there are a lot of forests around here totally different then home," she said and the owl then hopped to her shoulder and looked outside and Harry looked out and not caring. He already saw the sights and did not know what fascinated this girl so.

It was then that his friends Ron and Hermione walked into the car both looked tired. "Boy has Malfoy got what was coming to him this year," Ron said sitting down satisfied, "Oh and what is that?" Harry asked, "Malfoy got a stern warning from the head boy that he better behave this year or else he will face worse consequences then last year with Umbridge. Hermione said and Harry winced when he looked at his hand remembering the blood quill. Ron and Harry began to discuss Quidditch when Hermione broke their conversation, "That is an unusual owl isn't it?" she said pointing to the owl and it turned its head to regard Hermione. The strange new girl was too absorbed in the forest scenery and muttering about running in it when the owl hooted again and the girl turned to look at him, "Sorry Kama," she said stroking its feathers. It was then that the girl looked up, "Um hi?" she said and Harry met her dark brown almost black eyes. They were mysterious and dark as they gazed at his green eyes with curiosity before looking down at her owl. Harry could not think but be caught in them and it was again interrupted by the snack witch who came carrying treats. As usual Harry paid for him and Ron and Hermione paid for her own and they all sat together and ate the sweets quietly. "You can have some if you like?" said Ron holding out a chocolate frog and the girl gingerly took it out of his hand and slowly looked at the box before opening it. The frog leaped out but before it could get anywhere lightning fast hands caught it as the girl held on to it. "Don't worry it is just a spell," Hermione said to her as she looked strangely at it before eating.

It was then that the doors opened and once again Draco Malfoy poked his head through, "Well if it isn't pothead and his friends," he sneered, "What the hell are you looking at bitch," he said to the new girl and it was then that a ball of brown feathers flew directly at Malfoy clawing and pecking him. "Ow get it off, get it off!" he shouted and the girl leaped up, "KAMAKOU!" she yelled and the owl returned to her outstretched arm. "Sorry about that," she said, "Shut your face you filthy mudblood," and with that he turned and left and Harry and Ron burst out laughing but stopped when they saw the girls angry face. The owl only hooted questioning at her. The girl then stormed out of the car and down the hall after Malfoy. Harry and company soon followed to see where she was going.

Tory had never felt so angry in her life as she finally caught up with the boy and his friends. They were sitting in one of the more fancy cars and she smirked. _They are in for a surprise_ she said and she melded the door closed and changed into a roach. By using a roach's abilities to go through cracks she slipped into the car and crawled up the shelf. She used her antennae to find where exactly her targets were. Smirking inwardly she started to transform back into her original form only slightly enough to push all the suitcases down. They all gave a shout as the suitcases fell and they did not notice a little cockroach scampering out through the cracks in the door and changing back into her normal self. Smirking she cast a very nasty hex and walked away. The only thing that was left was the screams from the car.

Harry just stood there stunned when the screams from Malfoy's car came to his ears. He and his friends have been following the strange girl till she disappeared and now they hear screams. When they crossed into the next car their surprised stares was all that mattered to them.

Malfoy's door had been sealed shut and he; Crabbe and Goyle are stuck in their car with insects crawling all over the car. What they did not notice was the strange girl in the shadows makes her way back to her car.

At the sight of all the bugs they began to laugh at the look on Malfoy's face as he screamed like a girl. Ron, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing as they headed back to their car. When they got there they were surprised to see the girl there looking out the window and stroking her owl. "Um hello I did not get your name?" Harry said politely, "Tory," was all the girl said as she turned to them. Her accent was not English that was for sure it sounded like American? The girl once again was in her own world as she stared out of the train to the forest. Her owl on her shoulder hooting delightfully.

As the train traveled through the country side it grew quiet and soon Harry found the girl sound asleep with her owl tucked under her arm. "Is that thing even real?" Ron asked, "She treats it like it was human," he said, "Well Ron look at it this way she probably does not have many friends." Hermione said and the owl opened its eyes to look at them and Harry gave a small smile to it and he could see its eyes give him the same friendly remark.

All too soon the train made its way to Hogsmede and the students disembarked. "Furs 'ears, fir' 'ears here now!" The familiar voice of Hagrid carried on over the sound of the train. The quartet walked over to Hagrid and gave him a warm hug in greeting and then departed in their coaches while Tory stayed behind with the first years. Harry watched the girl as she looked as confused at the first years as they boarded the boats that would take them across the lake. As the carriages pulled away being pulled by Threstals to Hogwarts Harry found himself once again in the company of Luna Lovegood but smiled because the Ravenclaw had proven to be a valuable ally and friend. The girl worked for the Quibbler the Wizarding Tabloid but it was she and her father who had helped spread the truth about Voldemort's return. Even though it was a tabloid the wizarding world listened and they responded ridiculing Fudge the Minister of Magic and downing the ministry. But those memories had Harry thinking of his Godfather Sirius Black who died for him at the department of mysteries. He thought sadly about his loss and cleared his mind of it. Now was not the time to mourn but to move on and take action. They watched as Hogwarts came closer and they had gotten out of the carriage. It was raining as usual and the group was cold and wet as they entered the castle to the great hall.

There they sat and talked till Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. The hallway was silent as everyone watched the people that will be sorted into their houses stand at the front. It was there that McGonagall put the stool and the sorting hat. Harry watched as the hat then rose up from being smashed and sang its song. (Sorry I am not about to write it down) the song ended with much applause from the students as McGonagall called the students in alphabetical order ending with Zimmer Ilan in Ravenclaw. Harry was confused when he saw a lone figure standing outside the doors. It was the new girl the one who looked to be sixth year with her owl. Dumbledore stood up to say is announcement, "I welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts for you first years let me tell you that the forbidden forest is _forbidden_ to all students." With this he turned to look at Harry and his group who only smirked. "Now Mr. Filch has a list of all contraband in this school I suggest you all look at it that includes anything from Weasley Wheezes," the collective groans from the student body could be heard, "And last but not least before we dig in why don't we welcome our new exchange student who has graced us all the way from the Hawaiian Academy of Magic," he said and Harry turned to see the girl nervously walk into the light. "Tory Kahalewai," Professor McGonagall said and the girl walked forward nervously glancing at everyone. Everyone was silent as Tory walked to the front of the hall and stood in front of the stool she turned and sat down as McGonagall placed the hat on her.

The student body was silent and tense as the exchange student was taking her time with the hat. A good fifteen minutes had gone past when finally, "SLYTHERIN!" the hat said and the Slytherin table did not give the usual cheer as she sat down and she could feel cold eyes lock onto her burning into her robes. Dumbledore stood up again, "Well now that, that's settled let the feast begin," he said and with a wave of his hand food appeared on the table and everyone dug in.

It was later that night when Tory felt herself sink into her bed. _Ah sleep_ she thought as she relaxed not realizing that trouble had just begun for her.

TBC


	3. Prejudice against Mudbloods

**DISCLAIMER: FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/n: alright people this is where it really starts all the abuse before the storm hits.**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 03: Prejudice against Mudbloods**

Tory had felt the glares on her when she went to bed and it was worse when she woke up. When Tory woke up for class her head was pounding as she took in her surroundings. She was in her dorm room with the other girls but when she removed the blankets she noticed something wet and smelly. Kama hooted and Tory looked down at herself and felt something wet from her left hand. Lifting it up she realized that she had been raided. Feeling embarrassed she grabbed some clothes and raced to the bathroom to wash up. When she came back the bed was already made and cleaned up, _I've heard there were house elves in England that do the work for you_ Tory thought as she gotten her books ready for class. Walking out she was met with many shoulder hits by the boys and few other girls who hit her. _What is their problem?_ She thought as she walked out of the dungeons. When she walked down the halls she was met up by none other then Malfoy, "I know you pulled that prank from the train," he said, "How do you know?" Tory said in differently, "Someone saw you and told us," Malfoy replied as he and his goons smirked as they walked down the halls, but not before shoving Tory to the ground. The girl got up and walked towards the great hall to eat and head off to her first class.

Tory had not felt such cold air as that of Potions with the Hufflepuffs as she tried to keep a straight hand while cutting the potions ingredients and putting them into her cauldron. She followed the instructions on the board to the T and managed to get the potion right to Professor Snape's delight (or what she would call delight) that earned her house points but not enough as someone shot a hand towards her and the potion spilled all over her leaving her covered in it. The other students laughed at her as she got up, "I suggest you get yourself cleaned up and luckily for you that it was the draught for curing boils," Snape said and Tory walked away back to her dorms to change.

The weeks that followed were the same like the last. For no apparent reason the other Slytherins picked on Tory the only ones who did not pick on her were those who are half wizards, and the other few Mudbloods of the house. But they did not take the blunt of Tory's assault but they too were constantly picked on by Malfoy and his goons. Those who are deatheater children loved to pick on the Mudbloods of the Slytherin house especially Tory. She was hit, tripped, clawed (when someone 'accidentally' let out one of the animals for Care of Magical Creatures) and humiliated and starved during meals. Every time Tory tried to eat the food would disappear or someone hexed it to make it appear unappetizing. She could not sleep for fear of being raided or abused in her sleep. At one point someone did an unforgivable on her and she was in immense pain. Kama was her only comfort as the Pueo stayed by her side but he too was abused by other owls mostly those of the Slytherin house.

Tory began to lose weight and her appearance was unkempt for she could not even take a shower! She began to smell up the classrooms with her appearance to the point the teachers have to send her out. The only ones who seemed to be worried were the Professors especially her head of house. He could not do nothing however because Draco would forbid it. Though the professor himself was not under Draco's power it was the fact that he reports to the Dark Lord that Snape stays away from her.

It was Herbology with the Griffindors and Tory was glad for Draco's goons will be picking on Harry Potter and his gang instead of her. Professor Sprout was going over some very interesting plants. They were pulling a rare plant called, Eagle's foot and Tory remembered them from home for they grow in abundance. The only difference is that the English Eagle's foot has thorns and is not as potent as the ones Tory remembered them. They were to gather the sap from the plants and present them to the professor. The sap is used as a sort of disinfectant as well as for when someone needed to be healed badly. The only problem is that the leaves are highly acidic. The ones that Tory remembered at home lacked that poison but the English ones had. It was at this time that Draco turned his attention back to her and hit her so hard she fell into the table that contained the plants and they burned her face. "What is going on here?" she said and she came rushing over to where Tory had screamed and Draco's goons laughed at Tory's burned face. Her skin was coming off in various places and it looked as if an eagle had clawed her. "Ms Kahalewai what on earth," she said, "to the hospital wing with you," the professor demanded and Tory nodded before picking her bags up but not before being tripped by Crabbe and again by Pansy Parkinson.

She walked towards the Hospital wing on her own and entered without anyone's help. Madam Pomphrey the school nurse turned, "Yes may I…..oh my child what happened?" she said and immediately reached for some potions as she took care of Tory's burns. She rubbed a slave on them to cool the burns and then healed them, "Eagle claws," she said and Pomphrey nodded understanding where she was coming from.

It was during lunch and once again Tory was being ridiculed as someone hexed her fork right out of her hands. She growled low to her throat but ignored them as she gathered her stuff and left the great hall.

Harry watched as Tory left the great hall in defeat he had watched the Slytherin for a while as the exotic looking girl looked paler then usual. He also noticed her loss in weight and the limp in her leg as she walked out of class. "Harry?" "Harry!" Ron's voice called, "What?" Harry asked, "Mate, you were not paying attention," Ron replied, "Sorry," Harry said and turned to his friends, "Harry what is it?" Hermione asked, "I was just thinking about that exchange student," Harry said, "What about her," Ron asked, "Did you noticed that the other Slytherins are treating her rather poorly," Harry said and it was then that Ron nodded, "Come to think of it she has lost a lot of weight," Ron said, "and she looks paler then usual a sort of unhealthy white," Hermione agreed, "Yeah it seems as if every time we eat she can't as if they hex her food or something," Hermione said and they turned to see Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins pointing towards the doors and laughing. Harry's eyes narrowed, "I bet they have something to do with this," he said and took a piece of parchment out and wrote a note to Dobby as they left to go to their next class.

It was later that night that Harry had gotten a visit, "Harry Potter wanted to see Dobby?" the house elf said, "Yes, can you get some food and deliver it to Ms. Tory Kahalewai in Slytherin and ward it against anyone wishing to hex the food. Let her owl deliver it to her for she probably would think that you are working for Malfoy." Harry said and Dobby nodded, "Oh and give her this as well," he said handing the note to the house elf and Dobby nodded before disappearing. Harry relaxed knowing his plan was about to be put into action.

Tory sat in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and she raised an irritated arch at Tory as her stomach growled loudly. The class tried to hold back snickers of laughter from Tory as she sank deeper into depression. The professor noticed her sunken looks and it was already into mid September. She looked as if she hardly gotten any sleep and her appearance is uncanny and she _smells_, "Ms Kahalewai you appearance in this classroom is uncalled for!" she scolded, "And your stomach is causing a ruckus 20 points from Slytherin for disrupting my class." She said and Tory looked down.

Tory sat outside under a tree watching from the shade as students seemed to be enjoying their time with their friends. Kama flew down beside her with a package in his talons and dropped it gently in her lap. "What is this Kama?" she asked the Pueo and Kama hooted as he tried to get the bag opened. Tory slowly opened the cloth bag and gasped in surprise.

There was food for her a few sandwiches and something to drink. There was a note attached to it,

_Dear Ms Kahalewai_

_ I hope you enjoy your meal I saw the way that Malfoy and his goons are treating you so I asked Dobby to ward the food against any hexes or poisons so eat up I know you need it. _

The note was not signed but who ever wrote it had very nice handwriting. Tory took a sandwich and sniffed it carefully before taking a bite. It was like someone answered her prayers for food and she quickly ate her fill. She then took out her in and quill and wrote a reply on shaky fingers. She then told Kama to deliver it to the person who gave him the food and the Pueo took off back to the owlry. She then relaxed under the tree digesting her meal and drank from the cup that was offered to her. She was glad to have something to eat after weeks of nothing. Now if only she could do something about her appearance. The only thing Tory kept clean was her teeth and that she was glad that her toothpaste and floss were warded against misuse. Getting up she stretched and gathered her things before going to her next class. Care of Magical Creatures.

TBC


	4. Dragon's Friends Basilisks Savior

**DISCLAIMER: FORGET I MENTIONED IT FOR I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT IS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN **

****

**Chapter 04: The Dragon's friend, the Basilisk's savior **

It was Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid the professor of the class was more then excited. Already they are doing their research on dragons and once again Malfoy was in his playing mood. Tory stood apart from everyone else and once again this class was with the Griffindors and Hagrid brought out a dragon this one was kept on a long leash. "Now can someone tell me what kind of dragon is this?" he asked and it was then that a girl from Griffindor raised her hand, "Yes Hermione," Hagrid asked, "That is a Norwegian Ridge back," she said, "Very good 10 points to Griffindor," Hagrid said, "Now can someone tell me what makes this dragon so aggressive," said Hagrid and again Hermione raised her hand, "The are dangerous for not only their fire breath but their spiked tails," Hermione said, "Very good another ten points to Griffindor." Malfoy decided to have some fun while Hagrid was teaching class. He Goyle and Crabbe grabbed Tory from around the waist and arms, "HEY LET ME GO!" Tory yelled and the class turned and Hagrid started yelling, "'ey there what are ye doing?" he demanded and the dragon reared up his chains holding it in place as the three Slytherins used a floating, and a binding charm on Tory as they floated her towards it.

The class screamed as they saw them throw her in front of the dragon. "Let her go Malfoy!" someone shouted and everyone looked at Harry Potter as he stood with his friends, "Shut your ass up Potter this is Slytherin business." Draco said as they pushed her towards the dragon and released the chains. Holding its mouth and everyone ran leaving the Griffindor trio and Hagrid. "Enjoy lunch dragon I have a nice juicy treat for you," Malfoy sneered and ran off with his friends.

Tory screamed as she struggled against the bonds in her mind as the dragon came down on her. She struggled in her mind and was barely able to move from the binding curse as the dragon came down on her jaws wide ready to kill when.

It stopped

The group that tried to save her stood in shock as it began to stare at the form in front of her. It was Kama as the owl fluffed its feathers and hooted angrily at the dragon. The dragon roared as the owl hooted again fearless, _Kama__ you idiot this is not a Mo'o this is a European dragon it can kill you_ Tory thought to her owl but the pueo did not listen and began to screech at the dragon. Kama opened his wings and screeched again.

Harry was stunned at this, _an owl willing to defend its master_ he thought and saw the strange owl open its wings wide and Hagrid tried to get to the dragon but it growled a warning to him and had its tail ready. No one moved nor uttered a spell. The dragon slowly lowered its head to the owl and sniffed taking in its scent. It then sniffed Tory as the girl tried to move more slowly curling and uncurling her fingers. The dragon gave a soft growl as it nudged Tory gently and the owl hopped onto its snout. "Mobulus!" someone shouted and Tory could find that she could move again and tried to get up only to freeze as the dragon stared at her in the eye. Its golden eye staring at her it began to hiss softly and purr. Slowly raising her hand Tory felt along the dragon's ridge and stroked it over its eyes and snout earning the dragon's growl. It growled deeply but not menacingly. Harry watched as the girl petted the dragon, "Try not to burn anyone else," she said and the dragon nodded before lifting its head up allowing Hagrid to harness him again. He watched as Tory slowly turned back to them still in shock at the events that happened, "Let's get you to the hospital wing," Hermione said and Tory nodded.

"Well now you should eat more, that is a guarantee," said Madam Pomphrey as she finished her examination on Tory, "I wish I could," she said and got up to leave, "Where are you going?" the nurse said, "Back to my rooms," and without further protest Tory left for the Slytherin common room.

When she was on the second floor she could not bare to go into the Slytherin common room so she made a beeline for the bathroom. Once she was in there she broke down and cried. Kama as if sensing his mistress's distress fluttered in from the open door and it was shut. "Who is there?" a ghostly voice said and an apparition of a girl appeared and Kama ruffled his feathers ready to attack. "Now, now why are you crying," she said and floated down. "Don't worry I can't hurt her," the girl said and stuck her hand through to show the owl. "Ghosts back home are solid when they want to be," Tory said between sobs and the ghosts looked at her. "You are sad like me and from the looks of it they pick on you too." She said, "I don't know why I mean yeah I am muggleborn but sniff I don't know why they don't pick on the other kids only me," Tory cried even more. The ghost only stared at her before looking at the owl, "My you are a strange owl," she said and Kama hooted at her, "Don't get upset I was just curious," the ghost said, "I am Myrtle by the way," the ghost said, "Tory," and with that she lifted her head up.

The ghost is a young girl who is over thirteen to fifteen years of age with large glasses and two pony tails on her head. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, my, my I did not know you are a Slytherin?" she said and Tory looked down, "Go ahead and make fun of me. They say that Slytherins do not cry so should not cry and that they are the most conniving of the lot," she said, "Yes but very few are good, you are among them," she said leaning down, "I know a place you can have your privacy just watch out for snakes," she said and Tory looked up, "You do?" she said, "Yes but I have a question?" Myrtle asked, "Are you a parselmouth?" "A what?" "Can you talk to snakes?" she asked, "I don't know I… wait I did talk to a snake," she thought back to the pet shop where she met the small snake with the pretty scales. "Just remember you talking to the snake and it will open." Myrtle said remember years ago when another opened the chamber.

Tory walked towards the sinks and noticed that one was different. Kama nervously sat on her shoulder as she said the words in snake tongue, 'Open' and the sinks moved to reveal a large pit of sorts and a stair case. Slowly Tory dropped down the tube and fell down and landing on a slide and slid down to the bottom. When she landed she was met by stone which hurt her bottom. Rubbing her bottom she stood up and walked down the dark corridors of the chamber avoiding the skins of a rather large snake until she came to a door that had many snake heads coming out of it and she opened the door. When she did she was surprised as the vastness of the chamber.

The dark chamber itself was surrounded by statues of serpent's heads all with their mouths open and the smell of mold was everywhere. There was water all around some of it looked deep others just shallow pools. Tory and Kama went further into the chamber the smell of dead flesh was everywhere and its rotting smell filled the chamber with a nasty stench. As she walked further in Tory was seeing some of the light filter in and it was then that she took out her wand, (considering that she is not allowed to fight or use wandless magic) she walked further in to the chamber. When she came to the main opening or main room her senses were on fire as she could smell the bad stench from all around. When she turned her head Kama nearly screamed when he saw the body. There was a body of a giant snake in the room its corpse looked as if someone dissected it many times. Tory could see where the rigs were sticking out and the snakes head looked as if someone gauged its eyes out. "Man what is this place?" she said and Kama hooted the same question.

_"Who goessss there?'_ a voice hissed and Tory jumped making Kama take flight and land on the statue of a head at the very back of the chamber. "Um hello?" Tory said, '_who are you and what are you here!' _The voice demanded and Tory thought it was a ghost so she answered, "I am Tory Kahalewai an exchange student from the Hawaiian Academy of Magic,"_ "an exxxxxhange student?"_ the voice said "Yeah," Tory said nervously the voice has a bit harsh with the dragging of the 's' sound. "_Welllll Troy exxxxplain to me how you ended up in the chamber of sssecretssss?" _The voice hissed and Tory explained about Myrtle and the fact that she could talk to snakes.

"_Interesssting sssssso the ghossssst told you to commmmme herrrrrre?"_ The voice said, "Yes," Tory replied and the sounds of something could be heard, "_For a long timmmme I havvvve been herrrrrre in this prisssson trapped for nearly a ttthhhhhhoussssannd yearssss," _"My that is a long time," and Kama hooted in agreement, "_Then sssssome time ago sssssommmme one opened the chamber and ssssset me ffffffrrrrrreeeee I killed that girl you met in the bathhhhrrrroom it wassss an asssident I did not mean to but my masssster told me to sssssso I had to obey," _the voice sounded sad and Tory could feel its pain, "Then what happened?" she asked and Kana hooted, "_I wasssss ssssset fffffrrrreeee of my torrrrrment when a bravvvve young human came in herrrre he could sssspeak parssssselllltounge alsssso but I had to obey my masssster and tried to kill him but a phoenixxxxx blinded me and he killllled me," _the voice sounded relieved, "_When I wassss sssset frrrreeee I could not move on you sssseeee I havvvve something worth protecting,"_ with that the mouth of the statue of the man's head opened and Tory looked around, "_enter_," the voice said and Tory and Kama crawled into the hole.

To their surprise they found a nest on the other side in it contained an egg the others were by the smell of them rotten and broken on the ground. Tory and Kama took the single egg and sure enough it was cold. "_I don't know if it isssss sssstill alive,_" the voice said and Tory then reached in with her magic making sure to leave all parts and to her surprise the egg was still alive but barely, "How long does it take to hatch?" she asked, "_Normally not this long but because it is cold in here it did not have the warmth,_" the voice said and Tory frowned at the sound of the voice and she felt inside the egg again and felt the faint heartbeat slowly fading fast. "This is bad," Tory said to Kama and slowly she put her hand on the egg and felt the fading magic and used her own to link with the still unborn snake, "May the fires of your spirit be rekindled," she said and she could feel it begin to beat again. She could feel the snake in the egg slowly return to life as its magic is starting to reenergize itself. Slowly she could feel the heart of the snake start to beat again this time getting stronger until it was steady. She felt light headed and dizzy for she is not up to full strength. "Um the baby is doing well now I have restored its magic and stabilized it," Tory said and she could feel gratitude from the walls, "tthhhannnk yyyyooouuuu!" it said, "For your kindnessssss my little one isssss yourssssss I can finally leave this world knowing that ssssssomeone will care for my child. You can use your magic in here for it is warded sssssso the school doesss not know," the voice said, "Thanks," Tory replied, "You can usssse thisssss chamber at your leassssure." With that Tory felt a strong gust of wind and something floated up towards the ceiling and vanishing altogether.

After making sure that the hatchling was being kept warm Tory transformed into an owl and flew out of the chamber. Being tired and exhausted Tory managed to barely get into her dorm room when.

"Where have you been?" said a low and menacing voice. Tory turned and found Professor Snape sitting on one of the chairs to the Slytherin Common Room and she gulped, "Nowhere," Tory said and Snape smoothly stood up and approached her. "You know I don't tolerate misbehavior in my house," he said and Tory backed away. Snape stopped noticing her appearance for the first time. "I suggest Ms. Kahalewai that you get yourself cleaned up and off to bed now," he said his voice still carried a cold menacing tone to it and Tory dashed off to the bathroom to get cleaned up and off to bed.

TBC


	5. Harry Worries

**YOU KNOW WHERE THE DISCLAIMER IS TO DON'T ASK** **JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IT BELONGS TO MAYA SAKAMOTO FROM THE WOLF'S RAIN SOUNDTRACK**

**A/n: I will repeat myself again if I have to Tory is not a Mary Sue nor will she ever be. Let me make this straight for those of you who haven't figured out why Tory did not fight back. **

**She is not allowed to do wandless magic in Hogwarts** **she cannot beat up any students or get into fights (for she can do martial arts)** **she is representing an international school so she can't really do anything at the moment** **The Hawaiian Academy of Magic is a school renowned to studying the old way of magic hence the way the Basilisk addressed Tory and why she can sense him.** **She is under a binding spell most of the time so she can't fight back even if she wanted to**

**Don't worries Tory will have her revenge soon enough if I am not that descriptive with the abuse she is receiving early in the year let me explain it before you read.**

**They poison her food** **They drug her drink** **They push her into some very dangerous plants in Herbology** **They tried to feed her to a dragon** **They attack her at night** **They changed the water of the bathroom's to Acid when she comes in to shower** **They Tried to kill her owl many times** **They hex her food sometimes** **They Beat her when she comes in** **They unpurposely trip her in the halls** **Make an ass out of her in class (earning hateful glares from the teachers)** **Ruin her Potions** **Messed with her Wand**

**And many more to come don't worry I am not abusing her without a reason. She will get them back ten fold when the time comes**

**Without further ado on with the story……**

**By the way did I mention that this will be Harry's point of view in this chapter.**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 5: Harry is Worried**

Harry had sat at breakfast looking at the exchange student with some worry on his face. "What is it Harry are you staring at the Slytherin girl again?" Seamus and Dean said teasing their friend, "What?" Harry said turning back to the duo, "Come on Harry you can't fool us we know you like her," and with that Harry blushed. "I thought you like Cho?" Neville Longbottom said, "I got over her after last year," Harry said and that fact was true he did get over her. She was crying over Cedric Diggory (spelling?) and Harry had to laugh at this a total wreak. Besides even if she was in Ravenclaw she was not a good match for him anyways. The two boys in front of him laughed at him while Hermione and Ron just ate by themselves. "Ok guys where did you get the idea that I like the exchange student?" he said, "It is obvious," whispered Dean as he leaned in, "She is pretty well she _was_," he said and Harry turned and sure enough Tory's appearance looked like she had been sleeping outside a lot. Her skin was pink as if she was burned numerous times. Her hair was patched and her robes were full of tears and holes. She also looks like a skeleton and it was already mid October! He had sent her food a few times but that seemed to not be enough.

Harry watched as once again Malfoy's goons hexed Tory's food and her plate went flying out of her hand and hitting the wall. He could see the scowl on the teacher's table especially from Professor Snape. After eating he took some food with him when he exited the great hall towards the owlry. Hedwig his familiar was waiting for him when he arrived with food. "Hey there girl," he said gently as he stroked her. "I have something for you to take to Tory Kahalewai a Slytherin," he said and saw Hedwig's hoots of protest, "Don't worry she wont harm you," Harry assured her. The snowy owl looked at him questioning before flying out the window.

A few hours later Hedwig returned without the package and she seemed quiet startled. "What is it girl?" Harry asked and the owl hooted worriedly and thanks to a familiar/master bond that they share Hedwig showed him the image of a shrunken Tory and her owl. He would feel Hedwig's worry for the owl. Though it is a strange owl Tory's familiar had lost some of its usual shine when it came to feathers. The feathers appear to be not as well kept as a normal owls and his appearance seemed to hinder him even in flight. He looks as if he lost some weight as well. Harry was indeed worried as the image switched to Tory whose face was shrunken after a month without proper food. He knew deep down that something is going on in the Slytherin common room and he is about to find out.

It was well into October and Harry informed his friends of what he found out. Hermione agreed that it is not normal for Slytherins to go against one of their own even if that person is indeed muggleborn. He was thinking of a plan when something clicked in his brain, "Hedwig see if you can get Pig to watch Tory for me," Harry said and Hedwig looked at him, "I think he can handle it after all he is small enough to go unnoticed," he said and the snowy owl took off.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Harry were studying for an exam, "I just wanted to know how…he leaned in you know who is doing?" he said and the others nodded. Hermione was worried also at the muggleborn exchange student when she saw her appearance in Care of Magical Creatures. "She was totally disgusting to look at," Hermione explained, "I truly felt sorry for her, her hair looked as if it had never been combed in a long time, her school clothes looked as if it had never been washed and she _smelled_! I mean truly smelled like she never took a bath. The only thing about her is her teeth at least her breath stays fresh," Hermione said and Harry nodded, "I did notice also that she has lost a lot of weight in the short time she has been here mate," Ron said now thinking about it. "I mean for a _Slytherin _that is not normal I mean I've seen Malfoy hex her a few times during Potions and that definitely is not normal for a Slytherin, I mean they normally back each other up in their conniving ways but with the treatment of Tory I mean it was really bad." Ron said and just as he said it an excited hoot could be heard from the window and Ron opened it allowing Pig to enter. The owl hooted happily as he flew around the room until Crookshanks leaped on the owl from the shelf and pounced on him making him fall and land in the couch. The cat held on to the owl till he calmed down and then growled a warning. Pig immediately shut up as Ron picked him up, "Alright Pig what have you brought us?" he asked and Pig projected a picture (through Ron) of the Slytherin Common Room.

**Pig's image**

_Tory was sitting down on the couch nursing her latest wounds and reading for a class when Pansy Parkinson came in. Tory's owl hooted in protest as the girl sent the owl flying with one swing of her arm. "What you did that for bitch!" Tory screamed at her receiving a back hand from Pansy and being weaker as she was due to lack of nutrition she flew a few feet and landed on her back._ _"Better watch your tongue Mudblood!" Pansy said as she came up and rubbed something on Tory's skin burning it and Tory tried but Pansy had her under a binding spell. She then took out a potion, "Well lookie what I have here," she sneered as she held up the potion, it is the boils potion that Neville ruined in Potions class." She said and poured it all over Tory and Tory screamed as painful boils appeared on her skin. "Take her clothes off!" Pansy said and they did as they were told and Pansy poured the potion all over her and another potion of immense pain. Before she yelled, "Crucio!" and Tory screamed as pain rushed all over her. Her body was nothing but skin and bones now with it hanging like a skeleton. After about fifteen minutes of torture Pansy ended the torture and walked out with the other girls laughing and the rest of the house laughing at Tory's humiliation. They also released the binding on her as she fell and tried to get herself up. When she slowly rose from her position on the floor she slowly and painfully gathered her clothes and put them back on in front of the others who either laughed or ran away to throw up. Tory had blood coming out of her mouth and it was obvious that several bones were broken. _

_ She crawled to where her owl was unconscious and picked him up slowly while holding her clothes up, "It is ok Kama someday they will pay for this," she said and the owl hooted softly before giving in to bliss of unconsciousness. _

**End of Pig's vision**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in anger at what they saw, "How could they!" Hermione hissed in rage as they saw the images from Pig, "I am surprised that Pig remained quiet," with that Crookshanks and this time Hedwig gave the answer a menacing look at Pig and the small owl gulped. "Well I see why you kept still," Ron said and gave the other two a 'thank you' nod and they scooted over to their respective owners.

They went to class and Harry could not concentrate on his work but he managed to remember enough to give him a passing grade. He sat their thinking about Tory and what he had seen through Pigwigdeon's eyes. He felt rage at such abuse of a housemate and even Harry knew that the Dursley's were nothing compared to the torture that Tory had to take, _why am I feeling this way and most importantly why am I feeling this way about a Slytherin. Is it pity?_ He asked himself and he felt Ron's gaze on him and both knew what the other was thinking.

Over the summer after their fifth year Dumbledore decided that Harry needed to get away from the Dursley's to cope with his godfather's death. So they had taken him to Grimmauld Drive home of the Order. Even though it was Sirius's house it now goes to Harry. Harry felt more at home here and with the help of his friends they saved him from depression and at one point suicide. It was also there that they developed a mind link with each other quiet accidentally.

FLASHBACK

Harry stared at the wall his mind going back to his godfather to his very death at the hands of Bellatrix Lastrange the Deatheater. He sat on his bed and then got up to walk towards the door. He then walked down the hall towards the attic where Sirius started to clean out all the pixies, dust bunnies and other nuisances that the wizarding world found annoying. He sat there staring at nothing but a spider's web and holding something sharp and shinny in his hand. "Mum, Dad I just wanted to let you know that it was my fault," he said slowly. The window was open to let the wind in, "I also wanted to say that I will atone for my crimes against Sirius and to everyone else." He said and slowly took the knife up. _Don't do it master_ a shout came. No more like a rush of feelings as a white blur was on him in no time. It clawed at his hand and Harry could feel the sharp beak as it tore into his hand until he let go of the knife.

Hermione was reading a book and Ron was busy polishing his broom when they both felt something in the air. Something _wrong_ and they ran to check it out. When they followed the stairs they could hear someone's thoughts, _I don't want to be here anymore_ it said and they instantly recognize the voice as Harry's. _I am sorry Sirius_ he said and it was then they heard a loud screeching and cursing from above. _Harry?_ They both thought as they opened the attic and was met with a surprise.

Hedwig was on him pecking at his hand until he dropped a knife and she flew over and grabbed it and flew out of the window. _You blasted bird!_ Harry's thoughts raged and both youths looked at each other in surprise. "Harry?" they said and Harry turned to them and they could see the cuts on his hands. A feeling of dread and worry came to them and they felt Hedwig's thoughts as she flew in carrying the knife and dropped it into Ron's hand. Ron became enraged, "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Ron screamed and Harry looked down his eyes angry, _what do you know_ his thoughts said, "What I know? I know that my best friend tried to kill himself that's what!" Ron shouted and Harry looked up at him in surprise. "Harry it was not your fault and you know it so stop trying to wallow in self pity," Hermione said as she crouched down and gave Harry a hug and he stood there stunned. _You are not alone Harry_ the voice in his head spoke and sent soothing words to him. Harry wanted to cry when he felt another pair of arms go around him and Hermione, _it is ok mate just cry this one out no one is watching_ and with that Harry started to cry.

Just after that incident they realized that they could talk to each other and share the thoughts of their familiars as well. It was sort of a bonding experience and it was thanks to that, that Harry managed to get over his grief and live again.

END FLASHBACK

Now on the presence terms he was just as worried about Tory as Ron and Hermione was worried about him during the summer. Harry stood up as he walked outside of the Griffindor Common Room and when he exited a voice filled the halls. Even after dark and he could hear the rainstorms of autumn and as he looked outside he could see the rain pouring but no thunder or lightning meaning that it was just a rainstorm. He was surprised that Hermione and Ron did not follow, _we figured that you needed time to think for a while after that memory attack Harry_ was Hermione's reply and Harry nodded. The voice he was hearing and he conveyed it to his friends was sad and sweet. He was suddenly surprised by a ghost and nearly fell over when Nearly Headless Nick turned around, "Sorry about that Harry," he said, "I thought you aren't allowed out of your room?" he said, "I am not but I could not help but hear a voice in the halls this time of night," he said and Nick nodded, "I hear it every night now how sad. The song went on for a few more minutes before all was quiet again and Harry returned to the common room.

When he returned to the common room the song started again and this time everyone could hear it. _I've heard that song before_ Harry said and tried to remember it. Dean and Seamus seemed to think along the same line as they both said it. "I've heard it before well as back ground music." Said Dean, "Yeah," agreed Seamus and they listened.

_Tell me what the rain knows__O are these the Tears of Ages__That wash away the Wolf's Way__And leave not a trace of the day?__Tell me what the rain knows__O is this the flood of fortune__That pours itself upon me?__O see how I drown in this sea__Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive__Your fur is on fire__The smoke turns the whole sky raven black__And the world upon your back will crack__Where will you go__Now you've no home?__Let the rain wash away your last days _ The song seemed to be repeated many times and everyone in Griffindor started to feel tears in their eyes. "That is so _sad_," said Pravati as she and Lavender Brown both shared tears. Harry then moved his hand to the wall and the sound was louder. _It is coming from the walls_ Harry sent to his friends. _You don't suppose it is from the Chamber now would you?_ Hermione thought and Harry nodded and gave the signal that they are going out. TBC 


	6. Tell Me What the Rain Knows

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL ALREADY SO STOP PESTERING ME! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS NOT THE HP CHARCTERS **

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 6: Tell Me what the Rain Knows**

Harry followed Ron and Hermione since both are Prefects and had to do their duty around the halls. When their duties were done they traveled down the halls towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When they got there they were surprised to find a trail of blood going towards the familiar sinks. "Hello again Harry," said Myrtle as she floated down to him. "What brings you back to my bathroom?" she asked, "Um do you know of someone named Tory?" Harry asked, "Yes, but what is she to you?" Myrtle asked, "I need to speak to her and…" he managed to get Dobby to prepare some meals for her as they past the kitchens before heading towards the bathroom. "You brought her food?" she asked, "Yes we noticed that the other members of her house hex and poison her food," Harry said calmly, "Very well then she went there," Myrtle said pointing towards the sinks but they already knew that. "But how could she get in?" Hermione asked, "She could talk to snakes just like Harry can," Myrtle replied, "How do you know?" Ron asked, "Oh she mentioned this conversation she had with a snake in Diagon Alley. I don't see why she was so fascinated by them before." Myrtle said, "Well she did come from a place that has _no_ snakes whatsoever." Hermione said and Myrtle looked startled, "No snakes?" she said and the trio nodded, "Well sorry to break the conversation but we have to get going," Harry said and approached the sinks. He hissed the words and the entrance way opened.

They followed the blood down the long passage way noticing for the first time that there are no snake skins and that the place had been cleaned out of mildew and mold. "No wonder the toilets work better now," Ron had joked as they came to the door to the chamber and were in shock to find that there was blood leading inside. '**Open**' Harry commanded and the door opened allowing them into the chamber. When they entered the familiar snake heads and so forth they walked down the waterways till finally at last they found what they were looking for.

Tory lay in a pool of blood with her owl beside her also in pain but he at least was conscious as he looked up in surprise at them, "It is ok," Harry assured him as he Hermione and Ron helped to look at Tory.

She was in a lot of pain for they can see the boils on her skin and the breaks from the beatings. "This is bad Harry," Hermione said and they heard mumbling from Tory but could not hear. It was then that they could hear her thoughts, _egg…. must protect the egg……I promised him that much…..it is the least I can do….teach it peace….love…..respect……life……teach not to kill,_ at the confused mumbling of thoughts from Tory it was her owl that weakly made and image of a large egg beyond the open mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Harry crawled in and gasped at his finding.

It was a nest and not just a nest a _snake's _nest. He knew immediately that this was the nest of the Basilisk and from the smell of it not many survived. He looked at the nest and saw that only one egg remained. When he walked into the nest he could feel the warmth of the nest, _she must have placed a warming spell on this nest_ Harry thought as he grabbed the egg. The egg was warm and from the feel of it something was moving inside the egg. He guessed what ever Tory did it kept the Basilisk alive but he was worried, _Hey guys I need you to look at this_ Harry said and wrapped the egg in his robes before crawling out and holding it up so it does not get wet.

Hermione was the first to see it and gasped in surprise. "Oh my god! Harry do you realize that you are holding a _basilisk _egg?" she said out loud and Harry nodded, "Yea and I bet she is the one who was raising it." He said and was about to smash the egg when something came from somewhere a presence and he looked down at the owl who was struggling to get up. The owl turned to him and showed him images of Tory and the voice that she and the owl heard. Harry understood Parseltongue, Ron and Hermione did not so they did not know of the conversation between Tory and the voice. Harry recognized the voice very well and looked down at the egg. He felt sorry for killing the snake but from what the voice said to Tory it was grateful that Harry freed it from years of torment. "Are you going to smash it?" Ron asked, "No," Harry said, "I think she will not be happy that I did it," Harry then walked over to Ron and handed the egg to him. "Do you want to hold it or do you want to carry Tory?" Harry asked, "I will hold the egg and Hermione gets the owl," Ron said and Hermione carefully grabbed the owl that once again collapsed this time in her arms. Harry the put his robe back on and grabbed Tory. He was surprised to find how _light _she was as he carried her away back up to the bathroom and to the hospital wing.

The walk to the hospital wing was a long one and Harry was finding it harder to keep the anger from his mind. From looking at Tory's shrunken face and the boils and burns as well as lacerations and scars on her body Tory looked like death had taken her long ago. _Why didn't you fight back Tory?_ He thought to her but the unconscious form of Tory Kahalewai did not answer.

Madam Pomphrey was rudely awakened when her wards went off around the hospital wing and she ran to the door to see who would wake her this time of night. When she ran to the door she was shocked to find Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley all looking healthy and fine for once, but what they had in their hands or arms was another story. "_TORY!_ Put her here at once!" Madam Pomphrey said as she ran to get her wand and Harry, Ron and Hermione relaxed a bit as she called the headmaster and told the children to stay. When the headmaster did come he was not pleased with the results and he could hear Poppy muttering to herself, "I told her, _I've told her!_ She would not listen to me and escaped my binds and my wards unnoticed!" the healer said as she walked around the room in anger grabbing various potions. She then slowly dripped it down her throat one after the other and Tory's body already felt cold but Harry would have none of it.

"You think that last curse those Slytherins did to her killed her?" asked McGonagall when the headmaster called the rest of the staff. Dumbledore looked on sadly, "It pains me to say so but I think yes that might have killed her." He said and felt lost _how could he have not known?_ He thought to himself and the doors flew open and Professor Snape charged in. When he saw the state his student was in he was _really _furious, "Who did this?" he growled and Dumbledore said this much, "Some members of your house," he said and Snape growled deep in his throat, "I've tried to tell her to see you but she would not listen! She is as stubborn as _Potter!_ " he said staring at Harry and Harry gulped.

Snape looked at the exchange student with pity in his eyes as he slowly removed a lock of hair from her eyes, "she was a bright one that she is," he said, "But if I'd caught on to her hidden abuse marks I would have punished those responsible regardless of what house they are in." Snape said and Harry could see the pained look in his eyes. "Um sir?" Harry said and Snape was back to his usual self, "Let's just say Potter that I have an understanding of what she went through." With that he turned and left the room in haste. "I will be calling her headmaster from her home school about this," Dumbledore said sadly as he turned and walked out of the room followed by McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey ushered the trio out but Harry would not leave, "I want to stay," he said staring at the school healer, "You want to stay Mr. Potter?" she said, "Yes ma'am," Harry replied, "Very well but you have to be quiet," she said and gave his friends a reassured look before they turned and left.

Dumbledore stood in his office a grieving look on his face as he wrote the letter down and handed it to Fawkes who can teleport to what ever location he asked. He silently waited until Fawkes returned with a reply and the headmaster took it and shivered at the tone of voice the other principal said in the letter. As if on cue a figure apparated into Hogwarts as well as a few others. "What is this Dumbledore that one of _my _students is nearly dead?" he said with a growl.

Harry was busy trying not to cry as he looked at the sleeping figure of Tory as she lay there, Madam Pomphrey tried her best to sooth the Slytherin girl as much as she could but because of her state none of the potions are working. Harry fell asleep with his head on his arms over the bed and he had been asleep for a while when the doors opened and Professor Dumbledore came back with several figures with him. Harry moved out of the way as they examined the girl and the owl. "Dumbledore you got a lot of explaining to do," the man hissed. Harry took a look at him and he was indeed tall. His skin was deeply tanned with short black hair that was curly at one point. His face bore a strange tattoo that went down from his eye to his cheek and he was well built. He did not wear the usual robes but a tunic and long pants that were slightly torn near the knees and ankles. "I am sorry Keali'i but had I known this would happen I would have placed her in another house," Dumbledore replied but the other would not have listened. "My student was sent here to study magic with foreigners like you and look at what happened!" he hissed. "I apologize Keali'i but I did not know of the situation myself," Dumbledore said, "If you ask me the girl is just as stubborn for not staying here after her abuse." Poppy said and Harry flinched remembering that tone.

The other man turned to her, "She would not listen to you when you told her to stay in bed and rest?" he said, "I told her stubborn fool, she did this to herself pushing herself too far. Instead of getting some healing done on her wounds look at this," Poppy said and pulled back the sheet to reveal a nearly naked body covered in bruises, scrapes and hardly had anything left in that matter, "She is wasting herself away like this." Poppy said, "If her family and cousin were here they would have a fit," Keali'i said. It was then that he noticed a new figure in the room as he turned to Harry, "And you might be," he said, "Um I'm Harry, Harry Potter sir I am in Tory's year but I stay in Griffindor not Slytherin," he said and the man looked at him and nodded, "Very well boy it seems that someone _here_ cares for her," "Actually _four _but I sent them back to their rooms," Poppy said, "Harry refuses to leave so I allowed him to stay," she said, "My boy what is that you are holding," Keali'i said noticing the egg for the first time and Harry blushed and tried to hide it, "Is that a _basilisk _egg?" Keali'i said taking the egg from Harry with a wave of his hand and Keali'i held it gently, "Harry what are you doing with a basilisk's egg?" McGonagall asked. "Actually we found it when we found Tory," Harry said and the man examined the egg, "It looks to be very old I'd say a few years old, normally Basilisk eggs lasted for about a year before they hatch but this one is nearly ready," he said holding out the egg. "But if a Basilisk is born again at Hogwarts then it would kill off the students." A teacher said and they turned to McGonagall. "No it won't!" Harry said, "Tory won't let it," he said and Keali'i smiled for the first time that night.

Because he was tall Keali'i knew that Harry has yet to begin his growth spurt as he kneeled down to him. "Tell me boy how did Tory get a hold of this egg?" he asked, "Um it was her owl that told me he showed me that Tory saw," and Harry explained about the voice that he heard through the owl and to the discovery of the egg. The tall tattooed man nodded, "I see," he said standing up again, "I have a question though?" Harry said, "Ask young one," was the reply, "Well how come Tory did not defend herself when she had the chance," Harry asked, "I mean she knew some shielding spells and such but she did not defend herself against all the hexes during dinner," Harry said and this displeased the man but he nodded in understanding, "That is because Tory is not allowed to use her _real_ power," he said, "A restraint was put on her weakening her power as such so she can't use wandless magic. At my school we teach our students a different kind of magic _ancient_ magic. That makes them very power indeed and if allowed to they can be quiet formidable." He said holding the egg, "Where did you find her?" he asked, "In the chamber of secrets," Harry said and the man looked on questioning, "It was created by Salazar Slytherin a thousand years ago," Harry said and the man nodded, "I see so it is a wonder why Ms. Kahalewai is able to bring the snake back." He said and holding the egg he passed it back to Harry. "You seem fond of her somewhat yet you don't know her," he said, "I watched her and felt sorry for I know what it is like," Harry began and the man nodded. "Well I can see that she will take some time to recover why don't you help her out by taking care of her Pueo." He said, "Pueo?" Harry asked looking at the owl, "Yes, a Pueo is the Native Hawaiian Owl only found in Hawaii but we don't use them for mail," the man said with some amusement. "Why?" Harry asked, "My dear boy do you know _where_ Hawaii is located," the man said and Harry shook his head. Smiling the man stood up and conjured a spell.

Harry was shocked that the man conjured up a globe or what appeared to be a globe. It had clouds like the earth swirling around and rotating slowly. "Come here," he said and pointed to a spot, "See that tiny group of dots there," he said and Harry nodded, "That is Hawai'i my home it is so isolated that an owl will not survive the journey across the sea. So our owls are used as familiars and guides." He said and Harry looked in wonder at the tiny islands. The globe vanished and the man stood up again, "Well now I see that it has been settled though i want to remove that restraint on her now that I know that people are wanting to see her healthy again. I warn you now boy she is quiet formidable even as an average student academically she is quite powerful magically and physically." He said and muttered a spell on her to unleash her restraints. He then turned to walk away to talk move privately with the headmaster but not before turning back to Harry, "She has a good friend in you Mr. Potter so don't blow it," he said and turned away.

It was the next morning that Ron and Hermione came in to find Harry sitting next to Tory's bed and the slow rise and fall of her chest was enough to know that she was alive and resting. They looked at him and could see the bags under his eyes. "Harry I think you should get to bed," Hermione said and Harry lifted his head up, "Yeah mate you look like shit," Ron said and Harry flicked him off earning him a good friendly whack from his friend. "Off to bed Harry before I make Hermione pull you by the ear," he said and Harry slowly got up, "Don't worry Harry one of us will watch for you," Hermione said as she sat down and Ron took him back to the dorm.

Harry woke up later feeling refreshed as he got into the shower and freshened himself up. As he stood there letting the hot water take the tensions out of his mind he could not help but wonder at what was happening to him. His mind was adrift, _what is happening to me?_ He thought as he looked up, "Why is this happening?"

He gotten dressed and was about to head outside when he saw a note on the desk. Taking it in his hand he read it.

_Harry _

_Don't worry about homework mate got you covered. On the bed are your make up assignments from the professors and surprisingly Snape. I don't know how I got him to give a make up assignment but I did. Don't worry so much about Tory, Hermione is taking care of her for you and will let you know of any changes. As for me I am taking care of the owl. Man she has one strange looking owl I have never seen one like this before. By the way after you finish your assignments we still have Quidditch practice at 3:00 so be there_

_Ron_

Harry smirked when he saw what his friend did and thanked him as he got to work. He was so busy he did not realize the time till it was quarter to three. He rushed down to the Quidditch field for practice and to get his mind off a certain Slytherin.

Hermione sat by herself beside Tory's bed doing homework when she heard footsteps behind her. Crookshanks was the first to rise and meowed a warning. Turning Hermione was met by a stranger. "Um sorry but the Hospital wing is off limits," she said, "Oh don't worry I have permission young lady." He said and Hermione noticed the strange tattoos on his face. "I am Keali'i Hamakua headmaster of the Hawaiian Academy of Magic," he said and she looked at him in shock. "H…head…_HEADMASTER!_" she shrieked for when Harry came back he mentioned him to the others but probably did not know that he was the headmaster. "I am sorry sir I did not know," she said, "Do not worry child it is alright for now," he said looking at Tory, "She would make a great keeper to that Basilisk when it hatches and teach it not to kill," he said and Hermione looked not so sure, "You mean she can speak Parseltongue?" she asked, "That was a discovery I made when I came here but because Hawaii has no snakes and will not allow it for the safety of our magical creatures it was not tested. But because Tory proved that trait can be passed on we can assume that it is possible." He said, "Um sir," Hermione asked, "Yes child," "Um how come Tory had restraints on her magic?" she asked, "We teach ancient magic in our school and do not use wands to cast it." He said demonstrating by showing a glowing ball of fire in his hand.

Hermione was impressed, "We also hold a vast knowledge of all the ancient magic in the world today as well as modern spells. That is why we have this exchange program to help with the information exchange." He said, "our school may be with the Muggle world when it comes to technology but the power of modern magic is yet to be reached," he said, "And communication with other schools as well such as Hogwarts." He stood up, "It was nice meeting you…." "Hermione Granger," she said and the man bowed and left.

Harry went to check on Ron after Quidditch practice and indeed Ron found himself troubled as he was talking to Hagrid about Owl care. "What is it guys?" Harry asked Ron, "It is this owl," Ron said still holding the owl, "I don't 'no what to do 'arry," Hagrid said, "I've tried everything and this bird is not responding." He said, "Who ever put that curse on it made good work of this familiar." He then walked in, "I've taken care of sick owls before and none of the medicine I have for it does any good." Hagrid said, "Besides I don't know much about the likes of this owl. Or what kind it is," he said, "It's a Pueo," Harry said remembering what Keali'i said, "The man Keali'i was with me last night and he told me that owl can only be found in the Hawaiian Islands," Harry said, "No wonder I have never seen another member of its kind here," Ron said, "I am 'orry boys but I can't help ya on that here one." He said regrettably and Harry and Ron nodded, "We understand Hagrid and thanks for trying," Harry said and the half giant nodded before going back to the hut.

Harry and Ron made their way back to the common room and checking in with Hermione who was busy with Tory and said that she soon will be up there. They both tried to do the best they could with the owl and take care of the Basilisks egg since Harry was left with its care. The egg is fine being put under an incubation spell and is on Harry's bed with wards against harm to it. Harry and Ron played chest while trying to come up with a way to help the sick owl. Hours went by when Hermione came in and yawned. Ron joined her in going to bed leaving Harry alone with the owl.

It began to storm outside yet again and this time there was thunder and lightning and the feverish owl squealed in fright making noises so loud that everyone could be heard yelling at it. Even silencing charms were not working on the owl and Harry had a feeling that it was immune to such spells. He took the owl into his arms and tried to sooth it even asking Hedwig to help but it did not work. It was feverish and Harry could see images of the abuse that this owl and its master faced. They were scattered yes but still very graphic and horrid. Without thinking Harry began to sing a soft melody one he had heard the night that Tory was found in the Chamber of Secrets.

_Tell me what the rain knows__O are these the Tears of Ages__That wash away the Wolf's Way__And leave not a trace of the day?_

The owl suddenly began to calm as Harry held it close to him stroking it and saying comforting words to it like a baby.

_Tell me what the rain knows__O is this the flood of fortune__That pours itself upon me?__O see how I drown in this sea_

Harry did not notice the many feet of the Griffindor tower as they all heard him and came to listen. He was so preoccupied in singing that everyone stood there stunned that the great Harry Potter could _sing_.

_Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive__Your fur is on fire__The smoke turns the whole sky raven black__And the world upon your back will crack_

Ron and Hermione stood stunned that Harry sang that song and tears began to form in his eyes and they realized that he is also remembering. Harry on the other hand was having memories of a mother he hardly knew except in the stories of others. He held on to those memories and sang to the bird and the bird calmed down and began to mew and hoot softly.

_Where will you go__Now you've no home?__Let the rain wash away your last days _

At the end of the song Harry could hear nothing as the bird was safely sleeping in his arms and smiled softly, "Wolf's Rain," said a voice and Harry turned to Seamus, "The song I remember what show I heard it on it was called Wolf's Rain. Its an Anime on Cartoon Network," "Anime?" Harry questioned, "Japanese Animation," Hermione corrected, "Mate where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Ron, "I don't know, I have always thought I was terrible at singing," Harry said, "Harry you did not sound terrible at all," another person Lavender said, "I mean your voice filled the whole Griffindor Tower," and this time McGonagall came in to the conversation, "Well Mr. Potter yet another talent that you have learned you never possess and it sure put that owl to sleep." She said and Harry looked down and indeed the owl was asleep. "I thought it was dangerous to hold an owl like that apparently this owl can be handled like a human child," she said and then turned to the others, "Alright people back to bed," she said and they all marched off to bed. Harry stared at the owl for a minute before going to bed himself.

TBC


	7. Oceanic Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/n: Ok this will be at one point a sort of romance between Harry and my character sorry to burst the bubble at Harry hooking up with anyone outside of Griffindor no slashes and not with anyone younger. Besides I can't see Harry going with Hermione or Ginny and especially not slashes such as Snape or Malfoy shivers **

**By the way the first part of the chapter is a dream sequence**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

**Chapter 7: Oceanic Dreams, Rainforests of Time**

**_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclick! _**_The sound was immeasurable as a lone sea creature swam through the sea. Fish swam out of its way as it swam in the depths of the sea. It then leaped into the air and landed with grace. It made another sound of clicks and whistles as it swam around searching until it was heard by another and they responded. Rising it took a breath of air and then dove again into the depths of the sea, **clickclickclickclickclickclick! Eeep! **It did again and this time the creature moved its fins in circles steadying itself and then swam on making sure its companion is still with him. Another creature joined the fray this one more attuned as its darker pattern then his first companion as they rose for air and dove again. It was darker in color and slightly smaller and made slightly different sounds then he and the first companion did. He was joined again by others this one lighter in color with a bit of brown and the other was dark but had streaks of orange and red on its side. Taking a breath the lone creature dove again into the depths watching the strange fish go by and clicking its way around. It could **hear** the images and formed a picture as the waters grew colder and darker as it navigated its way around. _

_ After sometime swimming they found a ship that had sunk long ago and began to explore. They all separated into groups and swam freely only going up when one needed air to breathe. Swimming into the ship the lone creature explored the different caverns and found a pocket of air to breathe from. Taking a breath it explored till it came onto a chamber within the sunken boat. There were many things indicating that this was a passenger ship and the lone creature swam towards a single point. When he passed something he stopped and turned back. When he got back he was surprised to see another creature like him. _

_ He moved his fins and the creature on the other side did the same he opened his mouth the other copied. The only thing is that the creature that is staring at him has green eyes. Normally his kind has dark eyes but the one before him has green eyes. It was the same color as the algae and coral. It also had a mark on its head like that of the lightning that strikes the sea. Tilting to the side the creature did the same and the one before him moved his flippers just like he did. It was then that he realize that he is staring at himself. Another squealed and he turned to find the dark one and another, his first companion with him. she swam to him and looked at the image of herself and back at him. Squealing at him and the need for air came they left. _

_ When he felt the comforting surface again he sprang from it enjoying the sun and the light of day and then his vision changed._

_ He could see the mists of the forest surround him and dampen his feathers as the calls of other birds alerted him to their presence. Looking around him he could see two others one was like himself but the other was a Pueo. He recognize that bird from his trips into the lowlands. The bird looked familiar though as did the hawk beside him. He looked down at his own body and found that it was black completely black. When he opened his mouth all that came out was a slightly high pitch noise **ala! Alalalalalalalala!** He said and the birds took off and he followed over the mist covered forest where strange trees bloom and light continued to pour in. He could see flowers that bloom like volcanoes in color. It was still early as the sun never rose yet from over the ocean but that did not trouble him at all. The Pueo and the hawk were right beside him flying with him and another bird joined them this one bright red with an orange beak and another bird joined them this one was small but it could fly in the wind. It too was red but it had black tail feathers and a shorter beak. _

_ As the first rays of the sun began to pour over the forest bathing it in its lustrous light and the small amount of light he saw turned into bright light the black bird realized for the first time that the forest remained as it was. It was beautiful like walking (or flying) through time. The hawk and the Pueo (owl) flew on and the three birds followed. They rose higher into the sky just above the clouds and the black bird could see the ocean beyond and the ocean behind them. They knew that they were on an island as they were surrounded by water. As high as they flew the smaller birds where having a hard time keeping up and so the black bird flew lower to help them. Gliding along with his wings they kept up with him as he rose higher and enjoyed the wind in his face. When he looked down he was amazed at the forests below him and they seem to stretch for miles and then change into shrub lands and then into wetlands and coastlines before disappearing into the sea. The hawk and the owl flew lower and the trio of birds followed them over a small river bed into the mountains again and the bird was amazed at the waterfalls. They were clean and clear as any in the island and flew lower into the forest and it was once again stepping into time. _

_ The smaller birds huffed and puffed but after seeing several flowers began to feed on them. Their long, or slightly curved beaks fit perfectly with the flowers feeding on them. The black bird observed them and took some nectar for himself but preferred the insects that he caught on the wing. The owl had caught another bird and the hawk did the same. All feasted that day until the hawk looked to the sky and it was then that the black bird noticed that it grew darker as a storm was coming. It made a noise again, **alalalalalalala**! It shouted and the other two birds were at its side as it took off following the hawk and the Pueo into the sky. _

_ The storm clouds were dark and vast but also cold as the black bird kept up in the wind. Higher they flew until he could feel the strong winds of the higher elevation push him through the storm. It was through this storm he began to hear voices, squeaks, squawks, clicks, whistles, grunts, and _voices_he could hear them as they past around him. Lightning flashed as he could see the clouds before him. Already he could see the shift in the air and followed the birds he had been flying with. _

_ The strong wind continued to push him east as the rains began to fall heavily but eventually turned to hail as the black bird avoided all hits. It was then that the winds died down as the birds began to descend again going lower and lower in the sky. Below them was a castle a very large human building. The bird flew lower following the hawk and the Pueo. The skimmed over the lake and the black bird looked in seeing his reflection for the first time. He saw his face it had green eyes and a mark like lightning on his forehead. The other birds saw this too and chirped their questions. The black bird just followed the hawk and the owl as they flew upwards again this time towards a window. The window was open to them and they flew in well he and the small red bird did. The owl disappeared along with the hawk and the small red and black bird. _

_ When he landed, he landed on a bed. The black bird looked around in the darkness of the stormy skies and saw an image of a boy not too far away as he heaped and fluttered to that bed. Beside the bed was a lamp and a rather large egg inside. The bird looked at these curiously as he looked around and then at the sleeping form on the bed. It went right to the form and looked up surprised that this creature before him had the same mark that he had on his head. Looking up at his feathered crest the bird thought that this creature needed preening badly. Hopping closer the bird then proceeded to look around and found other forms sleeping and curiously lifted the person's eyelid with his beak. What he saw amazed him as he backed away. _This person has green eyes like me_ it thought and then images came back to it. Images of friends, loved ones and memories. The bird knew who it was now and with a blissful event changed into fog and entered the mind of the creature before him. _

Harry woke up with a star at the same time as Ron. Both looked at each other, "What the hell was that?" they said at the same time. Then at the same time muttered, "Wicked!"

They ran downstairs and was greeted by Hermione as she was waiting for them fully dressed, "You guys are not going to believe this but I had the most amazing dream," she said, "We know!" Ron and Harry said at the same time. All three of them were chatting happily and Harry was carrying the incubator. They ran down the halls towards their first class but not before dropping off the incubator to the hospital wing. They raced towards their first class which was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and then on to another boring day at Divination. They were surprised as ever to see an owl sitting there behind Trelawney staring at her curiously. Harry and Ron (Since Hermione went to ancient runes) recognized the owl. "Ron," Harry whispered, "That is the same owl the Pueo," he said and Ron nodded, "Hey it looks like Tory's owl," and with that the owl flew and landed on the desk startling some students. "My word Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley what is the meaning of this!" Professor Trelawney said and the owl hooted at her and she backed away. It then turned towards the boys and nodded before looking at them straight in the eye and then turned and left.

"That was way wicked!" Ron said as he and Harry exited the classroom a few minutes later totally stoked at what happened. "What happened?" Hermione said as she met them in the great hall. "Oh you should have seen Trelawney's face when she saw that owl excuse me Pueo," Ron said and Hermione leaned in and they told her. It was then that an owl came in with the Daily Prophet for Hermione as it dropped it into her waiting hand. Hermione read it then turned pale, "What is it?" Harry asked, "you should read this," she said handing the paper over to Ron and Harry.

**DARK MARK APPEARED OVER MUGGLE LONDON**

**Muggle London was attacked as of October 15th as residents got an early call when an explosion attacked Buckingham Palace and the Queen was almost resumed dead but luckily escaped with her life. The Muggle Parliament at this time had been evacuated as more attacks have increased over the past several days. Because of the lateness of this newsletter and we apologize for it due to an attack on the Ministry of Magic. Minister Cornelius Fudge has agreed to send help to the Muggles for they know not of the meaning of Voldemort. **

** In total a number of 16, 354 Muggles 1,343 Wizarding folk and 543 magical creatures have been found dead in the rubble. Dementors have also been found sucking the souls of those present at the time adding another 3,000 people dead. This mass murder has been going on for the duration of the attack and no one was prepared for it. Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at this time had been warning the minister to take action and prepare the Aurors but to no avail and now with this attack he is forced to act. Wizarding folks all over the United Kingdom demand that Fudge be removed from office at once and the Wizengotts (spelling) council is meeting even as this paper goes to the press to an impeachment of Minister Fudge and to appoint a new minister of Magic. Because Fudge failed to heed the warnings of both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter 'The Boy who Lived' he will be charged with other crimes as well. Such acts would not stand well with the public and they themselves can see what a fool our Minister has been. **

When the article ended everyone in the great hall was silent as they read their version of the Daily Prophet. Then suddenly owls swooped in carrying black letters in their talons and dropped them all into the hands of different students from all houses. Everyone was outraged by the death certificates and many burst into tears. They all cried for their loved ones and mourn for their deaths. Harry was one of them that received a black letter. He opened it up and it read.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

** We regret to inform you that your aunt and uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with your cousin Dudley have been killed while shopping for food on October 15th we apologize for the lateness of this letter but because of the attack of the Ministry this past spring we were unable to give the letters out in time. We accept full blame for not getting this out sooner and we give you our deepest regrets. **

**Maximilian Osgoth **

**Administer of death certificates and caretaker of the deceased. **

"Oh my god Harry," Hermione said holding a similar certificate one addressed to her and she burst into tears on his shoulder. Ron did the same even though his family is fine but he was there to support them. It was then that the chiming of a glass could be heard and they all turned to the head table as Professor Dumbledore stood up. "May I have your attention, due to the amount of death certificates out there we will be canceling the rest of the day to give you time to mourn for the next two to three days." He said and sat down while everyone was weeping, crying or in some peoples case out right wailing.

Harry sat in the hospital wing looking at the prone figure of Tory Kahalewai as she slept, "I don't know why they have not taken you home yet Tory," Harry said holding her hand, "I guess they thought you would be safe here," he said and looked to see Hermione looking out the window. Ron was trying to comfort her the best way possible and being as close as they are Harry would not be surprised if they started dating. He then turned his head to the Slytherin girl in bed. A flutter of wings alerted him to Hedwig's presence as well as Tory's owl Kama. The dark colored bird stood tall looking at Harry the way it did and turned to Hedwig before hopping over to its mistress and began to coo softly. It then turned to Harry trying to make him understand. "What is it?" he asked and the owl looked into his eyes and Harry fell into the depths of the black mask into the golden eyes of the owl to see or rather _hear_ a voice.

Harry listened as it sang that familiar song and nearly jumped out of his skin to realize that was _him_. Kama then flew out the window only to come back a few minutes later carrying something rather thick in his talons. When he tossed it down to Harry he caught it with practiced ease. He looked at it and found that it was a sketch book. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Ron joined in, "It looks like a sketch book," he whispered and opened it to reveal something that he only saw in his dreams. "Oh my god!" Hermione said, "Bloody Hell!" Ron said and Harry stared at it.

It was a picture of a group of dolphins just like he saw in his dream. There was the dark dolphin off to the side with the lighter colored dolphin, the one with the red streak and another dolphin that looked fairly normal. The one that caught his eye however was the one in the middle. _It had green eyes and a lightning shaped mark on its forehead. _Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped at the image before them. On the side there was a note at the other side of the cover and it read….

_Oceanic dreams,_

_Every night I would see this image and every night it would be the same._

_I would be swimming in my dolphin form with Kama but we are always accompanied by another group of dolphins. _

_We are always playing together and then we dive into the depths of the sea exploring. I've seen the depths of the sea many times before but never the sunken ship at this depth. We explore I would go one way and the others theirs. I eventually find the green eyed dolphin looking into a mirror amazed at what he saw. He had never seen himself before as he played with his fins and checked himself out. It was then that I would appear and look into the mirror itself admiring my view and then turning to leave with the green eyed dolphin following. We would leave and then we are at the surface again and then the dream ends. _

Harry and the others stood stunned and with shaky fingers Harry turned the page and found to his surprise another image from the dream that he and his friends shared. It was the image of the birds. There was the Owl like Kama who sat perched on the far right corner looking at the center. On the far left was the hawk as it too looked towards the middle. Just below the owl was the same red bird that Harry saw in his dream it was the red bird with the red body but the long curved orange beak. Next to that bird is another red bird with the black tail and black wingtips. They were all pointing towards the middle to the black crow the one with green eyes and a lightning shaped mark on its head. "Oh my god," Hermione said noticing the details for the first time and then checking the other and sure enough there was a lot of details into the colors of this image. Turning over they could see their vision take a life of its own as they saw the forests of mists and the strange trees surrounding it. They also saw the mountains and the waterfalls behind it. On the side of it was another note about the picture and Harry read it to the rest.

_The Rainforest of Time_

_ Every time I look at this image it is as if I see myself once again take another form and going back into time. The time of my ancestors and the spirit of my ancestors the ones who reside in every forest creature known to the ancient people of Hawaii. I am at the left as the I'o the Hawaiian Hawk. On the right is Kama in all his glory the Pueo. Towards the front on the left is the Amakihi (Ama-Kid-Hi) and the right is the I'iwi (E-E-Vee ) but the one that always catch my eye is the green eyed Alala The Hawaiian Crow. I don't know but there is something about it that puts me on edge and yet trust as well. He is always accompanied by the Amakihi and the I'iwi that I don't know about to this day. It follows me as if seeking my guidance and I fly far to the east till I see a castle and then the dream ends. _

The trio stared in shock at the image before them they were as vivid as the dream, "So they were her dreams," said Ron looking at the prone figure of Tory, "Yeah," Harry said and then flipped the page and found another image this one Kama in all his glory. The image after that was of several people they did not know about and a house behind them. They trio looked through and read each note till they came to the tenth one. It was a picture of Diagon Alley full of people and they could see all the stores in bright details. Even though the images were colored in colored pencil the colors had shown as livid as if it were a photo. The next one is of Tom cleaning glasses at the Leaky Cauldron and of several customers. They were surprised however at the pictures of Professor Snape. The first image is of him scowling down at you so they figured it was from Tory's point of view. The next image is of him at the potion's store buying ingredients and the last one is of him looking troubled as if remembering. Then they saw a picture of Hogwarts in all its majesty with the setting sun behind it. Pages after that were of the different classrooms and hallways with the ghosts and portraits, suits of armor and hidden critters. The most surprising of them all was a picture of Filch yelling at Peeves who is about to throw something nasty at Mrs. Norris. The trio laughed at that picture and they flipped it to see Peeves again running away from the Bloody Barron. But the last picture was the one that caught them and the laughter stopped.

It was a picture of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bullstrode, and Zabini and they were hitting Tory. The group looked at the picture in horror as they hit her with many different hexes and jinxes and curses. They could see an image above as Kama tried to protect her only to be hit as well. The next image was even more vivid then the last it was of Tory trying to take a shower but instead of water there was acid. Harry read the side notes.

_I don't know what they did to me, or what I have done to them_

_I mean I did pull that prank on Malfoy on the train but I did not realize that they would go to this_

_Why do they hate me so even when I am in their house_

_I heard the others say that they don't like Mudbloods_

_I may be Muggleborn but I don't deserve this prejudice _

_Are they afraid of me?_

_Do they sense the power in me?_

_Do they know that I have a restraint on my magic?_

_If I've tried to tell Professor Snape but he would not listen_

_Or is it the real Professor or maybe I have been talking to someone in disguise like Malfoy_

_God it hurts the acid ate away my skin and flesh and I can no longer fight back. _

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat there in shock at the message behind the page and Harry could see Ron full of anger. "Why the fuck would they do that?" he said, "Those bloody gits I swear to god I am going to kill them!" he said, "Wait Ron!" Hermione said as she held him down, "She's right Ron just running over to them blindly is not going to help," Harry said and Ron just sat there irritated. Harry then flipped the page to find that it was the great hall and Tory was trying to eat but could not eat because someone jinxed her food and poisoned her drink. They also found another picture of Tory's clothes being hexed so she could not wear them without being burned to death or it trying to kill her. Her own bed was hexed to try and kill her. Another picture was of Kama being abused by some of the students in her class. Then there was the picture of her being attacked by the dragon in Care of Magical Creatures. They even saw a picture of Tory being thrown into a bunch of Eagle Claws in Herbology. Finally they came to an image of Tory talking to a snake in a cage and they could guess was the Magical Margarine in Diagon Alley. "She is a parseltongue," Ron said and looked at the image of the snake and the happy expression on the snake's face. Harry turned the page to see the image of Moaning Myrtle and Tory holding Kama. Myrtle had an expression of sympathy and understanding on her face and her hand was pointing towards the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

The image of inside the chamber is what had gotten them it was an image of Tory speaking to something with Kama on her shoulder and the dead basilisk on the background with Salazar Slytherin's image in the background.

_The voice in the chamber_

_I wondered down there and heard a voice_

_It was at first a demanding voice demanding to know how invaded its turf_

_I told it who I was and how I got in_

_It told me of its life over the thousand years and the great serpent it was wishing to be free from its prison_

_It told me that it did not mean to kill when the chamber was opened by a descendent of its horrible master_

_It told me how grateful to be free of its prison and torment when the unknown savior killed it. _

_Its only regret is not being able to see its egg cared for and hatched _

_The voice chose me to care for the egg_

_To teach the little one within not to kill as it had_

_To teach it peace and understanding_

_To teach it love and to let it free_

_I made that promise to the unknown voice and I will protect it. _

_My power was not as restrained as it was above so I could do a simple warming spell on the youngster and heal it to allow it to hatch someday. I will keep my promise even to the grave._

The group had tears in its eye as the next image was of Tory holding the egg and from the looks of it singing. The last and final image in the book before it was all blank pages was of Hedwig delivering food to Tory and Kama. The look of surprise on Tory's face even with all her dreads and bangs and scars she was still Tory.

_To those who gave me food and felt for me I thank you_

_From what the note said it was not an act of pity no an act of understanding _

_I hope to meet you one day and thank you_

TBC


	8. Tory Wakes Up

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT CHAPTER SO READ IT**

**A/n: alright people it is time for Tory to wake up and take her stand so that way no one messes with her. And she gets to meet the Griffindor Trio.**

**By the way I had a question about the dragon, well I decided to put another species of dragon I know it was supposed to be Norwegian Ridgeback but I decided to put another species that I made up the horntail. **

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 08: Tory wakes up!**

It was nearly a week since the incident and the trio has not left Tory's side except to eat, go to the bathroom or to class. They even stayed by her side and fed Kama who is looking much healthier now that the fever is gone. Harry sang to him every night which proves to sooth the owl and he made up several different songs too and ones he could remember from when he was living with the Dursley's. Ron proved that he was not bad as well when Harry caught him singing a song from the Wicked Sisters. Hermione was caught up as well and joined in and now the whole of Griffindor Tower asked them (jokingly) to give them an audition. Dean and Seamus told Harry and Ron about the show Wolf's Rain which Ron compared to werewolves. Harry thought he recognized it from when Dudley was watching T.V. but Dudley thought it was rubbish what the Japanese made. The trio found themselves one day singing to Tory until Madam Pomphrey kicked them out for disturbing her other patients. (While they caught her smiling the whole way out) Snape continued with lessons but kept an eye on certain people. He was grouchier then ever so the Trio kept a look out for his bad side.

Harry was going through the sketch book again when something began to make noise from next to him. He looked up and realized that the egg was hatching. Getting up he shouted for Ron and Hermione over their mind speak channel and in fifteen minutes they came. Hermione was careful to put a blindfold on them to make sure that the snake would not kill them but Kama took them away. "What are you doing you crazy bird!" Ron shouted and the snakes head peaked out and they met a pair of large golden eyes. They were shocked to find that they did not die as the snake looked at them curiously. 'Mama?' it said and Harry nearly choked with laughter, 'On the bed,' he hissed back and the snake looked at the figure there and slithered over to the bed. Madam Pomphrey looked at them in shock and screamed. Everyone looked at the Basilisk as it flicked its tongue out at Tory, 'I remember you I felt you the day you brought me back you were always warm,' it said to Tory. It turned to Harry, 'I remember you as well I heard you through my egg,' it hissed and Harry smiled at its curious look. It was then that they could hear a moaning noise coming from the bed.

Tory felt herself coming back to the land of the living as she slowly opened her eyes and shut them again against the glare. She slowly opened them again and the first thing she saw was five pairs of eyes looking at her. She looked up at first Kama and reached out her hand slowly to stroke the Pueo and he hooted happily. The next thing she noticed was a pair of large snake eyes looking at her. 'Mama' it said and Tory smiled as a forked tongue flicked out and tickled her. "I assume that you are the thing that was in the egg," she said in a hoarse voice. 'Mama you brought me back, you save me,' it hissed and nuzzled it head into Tory's and she could hear laughter coming from beyond the large snake head. Turning up she could make out three figures. The first was a girl with long bushy hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Tory, "Welcome back to the land of the living," she said and she turned her head to the left and saw a boy with brown eyes but his hair was a wild fiery red. He bore some freckles on his face but a joyous look on his face. The last person she saw held her gaze and she was startled. The last person had wild black hair and she could see a lightning shaped scar on his head but that was not what held her attention. It was his dragon green eyes that held hers. It was the same as in her dreams of the dolphins and the birds. "You," she said looking at Harry, "I remember you, you are the dolphin and the Alala," she said and Harry nodded. "I am Harry, Harry Potter we met on the train," he said and Tory nodded remembering them, "I remember you," she said.

Harry was excited as he talked to Tory even though her voice was like a hoarse whispers until Madam Pomphrey kicked them out to let her get some rest. She also told Harry to take the basilisk with them. "Wait," Tory horsed and the turned back to her, "Arbok," she said, "What?" the trio said, "The Basilisk its name is Arbok," Tory said and they walked out.

Back in the Griffindor Common Room everyone moved away from the small basilisk as Harry told it not to kill anyone with its glare and Arbok looked at him funny. 'Arbok try not to kill,' he said, 'It is bad to kill,' Harry hissed back smiling, 'Think of no killing then,' Harry said and Arbok did just that and everyone started to relax around the basilisk. The baby snake was indeed curious as it looked at Neville making him nervous, 'I am hungry,' Arbok said and Harry nearly burst out in laughter. He called for Dobby who gave them something to feed the Basilisk.

That night Kama slept with Hedwig beside Harry's bed while Arbok slept on his body while Ron tried not to laugh at Harry sleeping with animals. Harry smiled at himself as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day was Quidditch practice so Harry and Ron could not come after class and Hermione sat there with Tory while Madam Pomphrey scolded Tory about lack of nutrition as well as not seeing her when she was hurt. She also scolded Troy about not seeking help from her head of house because of all the abuse and not defending herself. Tory just looked down, "How could I protect myself," Tory asked herself as she looked at the window and watched the clouds go by. Hermione put her hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort Tory but the girl could not hold back her tears anymore and began to cry. Hermione held her against herself while Kama snuggled into her and Arbok slithered up to Tory and wrapped himself around her, 'Why is mama sad?' he hissed and Tory could not answer for she was full of tears. Then she said, 'because some humans did bad things to mama Arbok,' Tory hissed back to the basilisk. "Why could I not fight back I trained in Martial Arts for years and knew some powerful protective spells why?" Tory whimpered to herself, "I think it might have something to do with the restraints," Hermione said, "I heard Keali'i your headmaster mention it and he did something to you," Hermione replied and felt Tory stiffen, "Mr. Hamakua was here?" she said and Hermione nodded still holding her. "This is bad, what did he say?" Tory asked no longer sobbing, "He was not pleased but he said you should stay and he did a spell of sorts on you but I don't know what it is," Hermione replied and Tory nodded, "Probably a healing spell," she said.

That afternoon Hermione and Tory talked well Hermione did most of the talking since Tory's voice was as hoarse as ever. Tory petted Arbok, "So he is a basilisk?" she asked, "Yeah it was Harry that killed its parent." Hermione said and explained what happened during her second year and Tory nodded, "Well it told me that it was trapped and it wanted to be free to see the sun. When I agreed to teach this little one not to kill then he left me. Tory said and Arbok curled up at Tory's feet like a dog, 'Tory-mama Arbok like Tory-mama like how Arbok like Harry-papa,' he said and Tory blushed, "What is it? What did he say?" Hermione asked, "He called me Tory-mama and Harry, Harry-papa," Tory replied and Hermione burst out into fits of laughter. "Well Tory in a way you are its adopted mother and Harry his father since both of you are the only ones in school that speak Parseltongue." Hermione said blushing at the thought she just had. "I am sorry for about what happened in London and your parents," Tory said looking down, "Don't feel bad Tory it is not your fault." She said and Tory smiled, "Thanks," she replied just as Madam Pomphrey walked in carrying food for Tory which was a bowl of soup.

Harry and Ron walked in just as Tory finished her bowl and the school healer took it from her and guided her to the bathroom and back to the bed. "I wish I could get a bath," Tory complained, "I mean I must have ukus by now," Tory said grabbing a dreadlock from her head. "Ukus?" the trio said, "Lice," Tory said, "Oh," they said at the same time. "Well if you were able to take care of yourself properly young lady we would not have had this problem," Pomphrey scolded, "Sorry ma'am it is not my fault my housemates turned my showerhead water to acid," she said at the burnt parts of her hair. "I noticed," she said and gave her a potion, "Drink this and maybe that would ease your feel of lice," she said, "Wow," Tory said as she drank it down and winced. "It also contains a dreamless sleep potion so you can get some rest and heal up. Now the rest of you need to leave for I have other patients that needed care and Mr. Potter I will have to deal with that nasty swelling on your hand but the rest of you out," she said shooing Ron and Hermione out. "Don't worry I will meet you guys later," Harry reassured them and they left.

Harry watched as Tory fell asleep again and he relaxed as the healer checked him over and gave him a salve to rub on his swollen arm. When he left the hospital wing he jumped when Arbok spoke to him, 'Where is Harry-papa going?' he asked, "I am going back to my room Arbok," Harry replied, 'Why can't you stay with Tory-mama?" he asked, 'Because Tory-mama is sick and needs her rest,' Harry replied and the basilisk nodded before going back and scaring Mrs. Norris along the way. The cat is still weary of basilisks after Harry's second year.

It was another week until Tory was able to walk to the bathroom herself but she has to have a cane to help her walk. Her family and headmaster visited her then and her cousin scolded her about not taking care of herself. Harry had to laugh at that experience.

FLASHBACK

"Tory you have some visitors," said Madam Pomphrey and the Griffindor Trio turned to find a whole family staring at Tory. The first that bounded on the bed was a little boy that looked no older then five. He leaped onto the bed, "Tory you came skinny," he said Arbok hissed a warning but Harry told him it was ok. 'It is Tory-mama's family,' Harry said and the basilisk relaxed and the boy (whom they found out was named Koa) grabbed the snake and began to play with it. His mother nearly had a heart attack seeing such as snake. Her father was laughing until the headmaster told him what kind of snake it was. Arbok promised Harry and Tory that he would not bite Koa after explaining to the snake that Koa is a hatchling just like him. After about twenty minutes Arbok found himself having fun with the boy. It was Tory's cousin that shook the halls of Hogwarts.

"TORY HI'IAKA KAHALEWAI!" she screamed, "HOW CAN YOU LET A BUNCH OF STUCK UP BRITS sorry guys(Looking at the Griffindor Trio) PUSH YOU AROUND LIKE THAT! I MEAN YOU TOOK MARTIAL ARTS ALL YOUR LIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND YOU CAN CURSE THEM WITH A SINGLE SPELL, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed and everyone winced including Tory. "You try having a magical restraint on you," Tory complained, "Well at least you could have done some martial arts," Chrisanna complained. "I couldn't because they had me in binding spells most of the time." She said, "Then why didn't you tell your head of house?" her cousin scolded, "Like he would listen," Tory shot back, "I would have listened Ms. Kahalewai but you never approached me," said a cold and calculating voice and they all turned to find Professor Snape at the door. "I did go to you," she said, "Really?" the Professor said, "Yes and you did nothing, NOTHING!" she shouted. "I have not recalled ever being summoned until the day of your near death," Snape said and Hermione thought of something, "Um Tory when you usually saw the professor?" she asked, "After classes," Tory replied.

Now if anyone saw Snape in a daze it was now and he was deep in thought, "I was not available after classes but I do recall some one pulling my hair during one of my patrols." He said his gears began to work in his head, "If you aren't the one Tory was talking to then who…." It was then that everyone saw the enraged look on Tory's face, "Those fucken bastards," Tory growled, "TORY!" her mother shouted and Tory ignored it. "How dare they!" she said again. "I know what you mean Ms. Kahalewai and I assure you it will be dealt with," Snape said and was about to rush out, "Professor?" Tory said, "Yes," he turned to his ill student, "Can you let me do it," she said, "It is about time I pay them back for what they did to me," she said and slowly she could see the Professor's lips pull up to form a smirk. "Well Ms. Kahalewai you talk like a true Slytherin," He said, "I leave you to it for I feel it would be much sweeter to let you do it yourself," he said. "Really Professor?" she said, "I would like to see some of my students be humbled," and he glanced at Harry, "I am not talking about you this time Potter." And with that he was gone and Tory's family looked at her, "I still say that you should of let him handle it Tory," her father said, "Dad it is about time I do something about it for once," she said and it was then that her father and his family said they had to leave. They said their goodbyes and Tory told them that she will see them when the two years are up.

END FLASHBACK

It was after potions class and Harry found himself standing at Professor Snape's desk. "What do you want Potter?" he said in his usual sneer. "Um Professor if you don't mind me asking," "Get on with it!" Snape said impatiently, "Well, why did you let Tory have her way?" he asked, "Because Potter if I went down to the dungeons and punished Malfoy and his gang they will only pick on her more thinking she is weak." Snape replied a scowl on his face, "Um Professor?" "What," he said, "I was wondering why did you say that some of your students needed to be humbled and yet you said it was not me this time?" Snape this time decided to drop the act as he signaled Harry into his office. He cast a protection spell around the room and a silencing charm before addressing Harry, "Do you really want to know?" he said and Harry nodded. "Well Potter I came to realize that old grudges can't necessarily be held on the next generation." He said, "Remember the pensive last year," he said and Harry nodded nervously, "Well Ms. Kahalewai has reminded me of myself when I was your age," he said, "How so?" Harry asked feeling as if he should know, "I used to be picked on as well but by your father and his friends," Snape replied sitting down behind his desk.

Harry thought about it for a moment, "What did my father use to do?" Harry asked, "Minor stuff such as push me to the ground throw mud at me and put things in my potions. It was your mother that protected me from the blunt of their bullying." Snape said, "My mother?" Harry said, "Yes Lily Evans was there to try and keep them in line when they go off on their adventures. I think one of the worse was when your godfather Sirius wanted to teach me a lesson of sorts. He dragged me towards the whomping willow during a full moon," he said and Harry was shocked, "Yes Harry he wanted me to meet Lupin in his wolf form but had forgotten that Lupin in wolf form will attack anything human. It was your father that saved me when he found out about it." "I was the one who told the headmaster and they expelled him." Snape said and Harry was silent, "What about what I saw in your pensive?" Harry whispered, "That was the worse they did for you did not see all of it." Snape said and decided to tell that tale. "Since you saw it I might as well tell you," he said a sneer still on his face as his hands clenched into fists.

"Your mother was not there at the time and so your father and his friends during our fifth year decided it was fun to humiliate me." He said, "They flipped me upside down and shook me till my things fell out. They did not stop there, when your mother found out and ran to defend me she screeched the top of her lungs out. I had never seen Lily that angry before. Your father let me go but not before putting a spell that would strip me in my underwear and making me dance around the court yard," Snape said and his teeth were clenched at this time. "I am sorry Professor," Harry said looking down, "When you first came to Hogwarts you look exactly like James did all those years ago. I felt the old hatred inside of me of the sight of you. But the thing that prevented me from doing harsher things was your eyes and your spirit." "My eyes are my mothers," Harry said and Snape nodded, "Yes your mother's and the way you act is exactly like your mother," he said sadly, "Did you love my mother?" Harry asked, "Heavens no, not in the way your thinking Potter! She was like my big sister always looking out for me," It was then that Snape's head snapped up and he glanced at the door, "Someone is here," he said and told Harry to go but mention the conversation to no one.

Harry walked back towards the Griffindor Common Room since potions were his last class of the day and he was hungry. He decided to get something to eat from the kitchen. Dobby was a big help in that department as he fixed Harry a few sandwiches. Harry gladly ate and went up to the Griffindor Tower.

When he got there he was met by Hermione, Ron had gone to bed after hours of studying. Hermione was reading and Arbok was currently sleeping on her lap. When she heard Harry enter she put down her book gently and stroked the basilisk. Crookshanks was also sleeping next to her, "I see they have gotten along quiet well," Harry said, "Yeah it seems that Arbok understands English so I read him a story from the history book," she said and Harry smirked, "No wonder they fell asleep," he said, "Shut up Harry," she replied with a playful slap to his shoulder. "What are you reading now," Harry asked, "I was wondering on what could have happened to Tory. I bet those Slytherins used a Polyjuice potion to disguise one of their own into Snape and pretend to hear Tory." She said, "What do you think Tory is going to do?" Harry said, "I don't know Harry but they announced a end of the year dance at dinner," she said and Harry nodded, "As if I can dance," he said sitting down," "I bet you can after some practice," Hermione said and Harry smirked, "G thanks," Harry said. It was then that Arbok decided to awaken, 'Harry-papa back,' he hissed softly and slithered to Harry and Harry stroked the Basilisk. "I was wondering Harry," Hermione said, "What?" Harry asked as Arbok curled himself up, "Well I was wondering more on Arbok," she said, "Oh?" Harry replied, "Yeah I mean I read everything I knew about Basilisks but Arbok seems to differ. I mean when they look at you unless your are its master it kills you with its gaze. Arbok doesn't well at least until Tory tells him. I mean…" she said nervously, "That it was suppose to be unconscious is that right?" Harry said, "Yeah," Hermione replied, "Well it seems that Arbok does not want to kill anyone so he unconsciously shuts it off," Harry replied.

They sat in silence for sometime thinking until Arbok disturbed them again, 'Arbok going to Tory-mama bye, bye Harry-papa," he said and Harry smiled as the snake slithered out of the room. Harry then stretched and told Hermione good night as he headed up to his room but not before taking a shower and then drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	9. Dance Challenge

**A/n: I decided to skip some time towards November to let Tory out of the hospital wing and to plan her payback.**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

**Chapter 9: Dance Challenge**

After nearly a month in the hospital wing recuperating from her near death experience it was decided to move Tory to a spare Prefect's room. Since the other girls were glad to get rid of her they threw a part till she came back. Professor Snape kept his eye out for anymore trouble. The Griffindor Trio stuck by Tory to make sure that Malfoy and his friends would not poison her food any further.

In all Tory was starting to enjoy her stay at Hogwarts. She would still get pushed down by the other Slytherins but the Griffindor Trio stood by her side. Kama looking really healthy now was still by her side. The pueo refuses to leave her but has to be persuade (or threatened by certain teachers) to leave. Arbok also kept an eye out. Because he is a basilisk people tend to stay clear. Care of Magical creatures was fun since Hagrid had them do a report on the differences between Horntails and Ridgebacks. In Herbology Tory paid extra close attention to the types of plants that Sprout taught and she slowly began to plot her revenge.

It was during lunch when the Griffindor Trio spotted Tory sitting at the far end of the hall closest to the door. When she ate she walked out, "Hey Tory, TORY!" Ron shouted and Tory turned and they were surprised to see a pair of earphones in her ear, "Um Tory what are you doing wearing those?" Hermione asked, "Oh these," she pointed to her headphones and they nodded, "Oh I can explain that. You see back at home they placed special spells on certain electronics so they can work in the Wizarding world. This for example is run on Magic instead of Electricity." Tory explained as she pressed stop and then play again. The music was blaring loud some sort of hip hop song. "Normally I listen to heavy metal, J-Pop or Hawaiian music and once in a while R&B but my sister sent me this hip hop CD so I am listening." She said. Ron took a listen to it and found some songs repulsive much to Tory's agreement and some he liked. It was then that a stray spell hit the CD player sending it skidding to the ground and the disk flew out. "Well, well if it isn't the Mudblood serpent and look at this she is joined by Pothead and his crew," said Malfoy as he Crabbe and Goyle walked towards them. "What the fuck do you want Malfoy," Ron said coming up to them and Harry held him back. "Ah weasels going to hit me oh I am ssssoooo scared," he said, "I would watch my tongue Ferret," Ron shot back. "Why?" Malfoy sneered, "Get lost Mall boy before your rich ass will be rich with shit!" Tory shot back.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at Tory in shock, "What did you just say bitch," Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, "You heard me rich boy." Tory threatened further having her wand ready, "Go ahead and jinx me you will be stuck in detention, " Malfoy said, "I'd rather be in detention then be a hoe to you," Tory shot back. "A Hoe?" "A Whore like Pansy or better yet Panty Park some," Tory shot and Harry and Ron tried not to laugh and Hermione was already red with giggles. "You are so going to regret that Kahalewai, You're lucky that you are stuck with these three to hide behind and the next time I catch you not even your snake will protect you," with that he and his goons left.

Tory flipped her wand as if it were a baton and placed it back into her hand. Smirking to herself she turned back towards her fallen stuff and flicked her wand, "Reparo," and the CD player flew back into her hand fixed as well as the disk. "Luckily it was not too damaged," she said and they walked away to their next class, "Divination,"

As usual Professor Trelawney is as cracked as she ever could be about predicting Harry's death and Tory found it highly amusing. Even though she still looks sickly the color slowly is starting to come back to her. Tory could not help but be rail thin now because of her starvation. She is still starved at the dinner table but Harry and the rest give her food after dinner. Since it was after lunch Tory is able to concentrate without having her stomach growl embarrassingly loud. The perfumes of the class were getting to Tory her eyes began to water.

Ron was the first to notice as he signaled to Harry and Harry turned to see Tory holding her chest in pain. She was struggling to breathe, "Um professor?" Harry said and the teacher stopped, "Yes?" she said, "Um can we take Tory to the hospital wing she looks sick," she said and sure enough Tory began to wheeze and the teacher nodded and both Ron and Harry helped Tory out.

"What happened in there?" Harry asked as Madam Pomphrey made Tory inhale a potion. "I don't know," Tory said, "I was fine even though the perfumes smelled when I started to wheeze," she said, "Are you allergic to anything?" Pomphrey said, "Yes," Tory said, "Sulfa," Tory replied and the nurse nodded, "Figured," she said, "Why?" Tory asked, "It seems that you had an allergic reaction to some of the incense smells of Trelawney's class," she said, "But I though the professor could not stand that smell," Harry said, "She doesn't but even light amounts can be deadly to someone like Tory," Poppy said. Tory was then excused and was given a note to say that she is switching classes due to the Sulfa in the air.

"Hey Kahalewai!" Tory turned sometime after Defense Against the Dark Arts, "What the fuck you want Bullstrode," she said as Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and a few other girls walked up to her, "Heard about the dance at the end of the year?" she said, "What about it?" Tory said, she was by herself this time so no one will be able to back her up. "I don't want to see your face on the dance floor that night," Millicent said, "Why is that?" Tory said curious, "If I see your mudblood ass on that floor I will personally make sure you will regret it," she said, "Better yet I challenge you to a dancing contest," this time it is Pansy who said something as she walked up to Tory. She was so close that Tory could see what she ate for lunch because it was stuck to her teeth. She also had boogers up her nose and a few hairs sticking out. Tory looked at her disgusted, "Get out of my face you Less," Tory said, "No I will not you want to know why," she said, "Because of that challenge," Tory sneered, "Yeah, You are allowed a crew of fifteen people the least is three." She said, "Can you dance?" Tory challenged, "Yeah I can," Pansy declared, "What like a ballerina or like a modern Muggle," Tory said, "Well unlike you I learned a few moves from Muggle studies," and Tory had to laugh. "Alright how about I choose the type of music then," Tory said, "Name it," Pansy said and Tory backed away.

By now they started to draw attention to themselves as the school gathered to watch the girls glare at each other. Both girls are itching to draw out their wands at each other and start casting hexes. It was four to one in this battle, "Pick your music Mudblood," Pansy said, "Very well, I want Muggle hip hop pure and simple as well as some R&B Muggle music. I want it street pure street hip hop dance style." Tory said, "You got yourself a challenge," and just to prove it Pansy did a twirl that was between a dance and an actual turn and left. Tory stood there as the whole school watched the confrontation as she walked towards her rooms.

That weekend was a weekend in Hogsmede and everyone was excited to go. Tory had never been to Hogsmede and the Griffindor Trio is willing to show her around. "I want to do something about your hair Tory," Hermione said as she grabbed a dreadlock from Tory's head, "I know I hate dreads," she said. She had told them about her confrontation with Pansy and her gang. "How are you going to pull this off Tory," asked Hermione, "Well I don't know actually," Tory replied as they sat near the fountain in the court yard. "Well you need fifteen people and none of your house is willing to back you up anytime," Ron said, "Who said I am going to use people in my own house," Tory replied and the others looked to each other, "Why not?" Hermione asked, "Well for starters even the muggleborn are not going to help me so I am stuck on my own," Tory said, "We would like to join," Harry stated and the others stared at him, "Harry for starters we don't know how to dance," Ron put it and Tory smirked, "Well I can teach you," she said, "Really?" the two boys said, "Sure but we are going to have to start with the basics before we move to hip hop." Tory said and the boys nodded.

Overhearing the conversation a group of Ravenclaw students walked up to Tory, "Um are you Tory?" asked a shy Asian girl. She was rather average height of five, five to five eight and well formed in the right places. "I am Tory," Tory replied, "I am Cho Chang from Ravenclaw," she said extending her hand and Tory shook it, "I am Luna Lovegood also from Ravenclaw," she said and Tory glanced at the girl. She was shorter then Cho with long blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Tory nodded in greeting, "I originally came to ask Harry if he was still pulling the DA this year," Cho said, "DA?" Tory asked, "Dumbledore's Army," Hermione said, "We are going to do it this year but I think we will also help Tory if she joined us," Hermione said and Tory looked at them, "Sure what is it about anyways," she asked, "We learn defensive spells. It was originally created last year against orders from Professor Umbridge who only taught theory," and Harry explained in detail about the crazy woman from the Ministry of Magic who made them learn only theory and punished her students by making them write with a blood quill. Tory looked down at her hand where a similar fate met her hand by her fellow students. "Alright I'll join but I want to add some new stuff too," Tory said and the girls nodded. "Alright how about Wednesday at six after dinner," Hermione said and everyone nodded and walked off.

"Wow this is awesome!" Tory shouted as she explored the streets of Hogsmede. They just came out of Zonko's Joke Shop and were on their way towards the Three Broomsticks when they saw something that caught their eye. It was a new sign that said, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, _and Tory turned to see the Trio grinning. "What?" she said, "So Fred and George managed to make their shop after all," Ron said, "Brothers?" Tory asked, "Oh yeah you didn't know," Ron replied, "My brothers Fred and George dropped out of school last year because of Umbridge so they decided to open their joke shop. They are twins by the way," and Tory nodded before they opened the door an entered.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes how can we……..Ron, Harry, Hermione how are you mate," said the man at the counter. He was rather tall slightly taller then Ron with the same red hair and freckles on his face, but he had a more jovial look then Ron. "Well now little brother it has been a while hasn't it," he said, "What ever George," Ron said, "Where's Fred?" asked Hermione, "In the back trying out our newest jokes," he said and held up a finger. He then picked up a loudspeaker, "FRED WEASLEY GET OUT HERE NOW!" he shouted and it sounded like an older woman's voice, "Coming mum," said a voice and another red head similar looking then George came out. After looking around and seeing his brother laughing he swatted him with a news paper and began to laugh. It was then that he turned around and saw the trio. "Harry, Ron, Hermione how are you, and who is this," Fred said pointing to Tory. "Um guys this is Tory Kahalewai she is an exchange student at Hogwarts." Said Harry, "Yeah and she had been beaten up by her own housemates," Ron said and the twins looked at her badge, "Slytherin?" they said, "Yeah," Tory replied, "Wow I never knew that a Slytherin would become friends with Griffindors," George said, "Well this Slytherin was abused and now it is time for payback to my fellow housemates," Tory said finally noticing the joke equipment and things around. "Well we work together with Zonko's so we are set to go," Fred said.

After their stay in Fred and George's shop they made several other stops including the sweet shop and the Three Broomsticks. The trio took Tory over to the shrieking shack and explained to her about Remus Lupin the werewolf. Tory was ecstatic at the sound of werewolf. "I ran as a wolf a few times but never with a were," she said and they looked at her funny. "What," she said and they shrugged it aside as they made their way back to the carriages that would take them back to school.

TBC


	10. Tortured Souls

**A/n: The Abuse does not end there on and a little warning, Snape is a little OCC in this one.**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 10: Tortured Souls**

That night Tory walked back into her room only to find that something was amiss. She stepped into the shower only to feel like her flesh was being eaten alive. Tory then ran out of the shower only to be cornered by a group of Slytherins. She was wearing only her towel and could not reach her wand. "Arbok! Kama!" Tory called, "They are safe for now," a boy sneered. He walked up to Tory and slapped her face, "Don't think that little trick with Snape will get away this time," he said and grabbed Tory and dragged her out of the room. She was thrown into another room and she knew that it was Malfoy's room by the sheer taste of it.

Draco Malfoy stood near the fire place of his room. It had been furnished that way as he pleased. "Well Tory it seems that we were able to break the wards on your room now isn't it." He said, "What the fuck do you want Malfoy," Tory demanded and was on the receiving end of a slap. "Do not talk to your superiors that way!" he yelled, "Since when was I inferior," Tory said and this time Malfoy's fist met her face and she fell. The towel fell off of her body and she was completely naked to him, "You know Mudblood I think I have just the thing for you," he said and he aimed his wand at her. "Crucio!" he shouted and Tory screamed in pain.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed his scar burned bright with pain. He could hear screams in his dream and he slowly opened his eyes to see Malfoy over him. He then stood up and realized that it was not his mind that he was in. He could hear the screams in his head as Malfoy undressed himself and joined in the screaming girl as she panicked in her mind. Harry could hear the screeching and tried to stop it as Malfoy entered her again and again and Harry could feel the pain as if it was his own.

"HARRY, HARRY WAKE UP!" Ron shouted and Neville, Dean, and Seamus ran to Harry as he screamed and held onto himself as if he was being beaten his scar bleeding badly. "HARRY!" Ron shouted and this time it alerted the other members of Griffindor house. Hermione was the first into the room followed by Professor McGonagall. "Professor I can't wake him up and he keeps screaming." Ron said and McGonagall then put her hand on his head and tried to shake him awake but she could not, "Someone call the headmaster NOW!" she shouted and several students ran down the halls.

Sometime later Dumbledore ran into the room and looked at Harry blood already forming from both his scar and between his legs. Dumbledore then knew that something was wrong as he put his hand to Harry's scar and it was bleeding down into his hand. "Harry, Harry wake up!" Dumbledore said and when he saw the blood again he knew that something was horridly wrong. "Harry what do you see," he said and tried to get in only to be blocked by some powerful magic. It was then that something flew into the room and Hedwig flew towards her master and screeched at the top of her lungs. She was followed by another owl one he met before. It was Kama the Pueo and he looked battered for wear also. The two owls carried Arbok the Basilisk and the snake then saw Harry in such a shape. 'Harry-papa, Harry-papa wake up Arbok needs you,' he said and tried to get Harry to waken and the snake did the only thing he could think of, he bit Harry **HARD**.

Harry's eyes shot open in an instant and he could see the entire Griffindor house looking at him. He was covered in blood and sweat and he looked down to see blood coming from between his legs as well. "Oh my god!" he said, "Harry what happened," Dumbledore said, but Harry would not answer instead he began to sob and clung to Ron who held him and sobbed on his shoulders. "Ron you and Hermione take Harry to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and they nodded before taking him up and the owls and one basilisk followed.

Malfoy pulled up his pants as he stared at the bloody mess on the floor. "Take that mudblood," he said and smirked. He used a wizarding method of birth control so he does not have to worry about her getting pregnant anytime soon. Smirking to himself he ordered his goons to take Tory back to her rooms.

Now nothing normally would wake up Severus Snape in the middle of the night but when something did it was usually answered. Snape rose from his bed his instincts told him that something was wrong and he knew it. He walked down from his chambers to the Slytherin common room and checked it out. He checked the girl's dorms as well as the boy's. Snape did not trust his students at all after all some of them are from death eater families. He was about to return to his chambers when he smelt something….blood? He walked towards a door which led to Tory Kahalewai's room. He slowly opened the door and received the shock of his life.

Ron ran as fast as he could with Hermione behind him. Harry was really light so Ron was able to carry him all they way to the hospital wing at the same time that Professor Snape carried Tory in as well. "Heaven's what happened?" she said to Snape as he put Tory down at the same time Ron put Harry down. Poppy got to work right away and the results were shocking, "Oh my god," she said pulling her wand back. "What is it?" asked Hermione, Poppy was as pale as a ghost as she walked away. "For heaven's sake Poppy what is it!" Snape snapped at her and Ron and Hermione could see that his usual mask is gone replaced by worry. "Rape," she said, "Both of them show signs of rape. Tory more so then Harry," she said and everyone had gone pale. "Rape," said Hermione the shock was evident on her face. Ron was turning red, "When I find the fucker who did this I will personally see to it that they get a good lashing." Ron then turned but found that Snape too was growing red with fury. He turned and stormed out of the hospital wing with out a second glance.

Snape stormed into his office and walked towards the back of his room and pulled out several vials from his lab in the back. He then grabbed several ingredients and started the fire for his cauldron. He began to stir the potion as he added ingredient after ingredient and watched as the boiling potion changed colors from purple to green. Instead of the usual stench there was a sweet smell to it and Snape smiled. "Good," he said, "Soon I will see for myself just what my prize student is doing," he said and then when the potion was done burning a bright red he grabbed a couple of vials for himself and someone he has on mind. The rest of the potion he put it in his special store room and sealed the door with a spell so that way not even Alohomora can open it. He then stormed back up towards the hospital wing and to his student.

Ron and Hermione turned with a start as Professor Snape stormed into the hospital wing and was met by the hiss of Arbok as he rose up to protect his mistress and Harry, "Oh don't worry Arbok it is only me," Snape said and the snake lowered itself down. Kama hooted in reply and Crookshanks who is in Hermione's arms glared along with Hedwig and Pig. "What is that?" Hermione asked and Snape gave a bottle to Pomphrey and she gently lifted Harry up and smoothed the potion down his throat. He nearly choked at first but he swallowed and slowly his eyes opened. "Potter what happened?" Snape demanded and Dumbledore stood behind him as mysteriously as he appears. "He touched me…he touched me…..HE FUCKEN TOUCHED ME!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs he was still shaking and Hermione and Ron held him close. "Who touched you," he said and Harry stuttered before the word came, "Malfoy," he whispered, "he touched me," he said feeling ashamed and it was only his friends arms that held him. Snape's fists turned white until Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "Now Severus there is no need to curse people now is there," he said, "Oh yes there is Albus you see I know exactly what she went through and him now!" Snape said and Dumbledore nodded, "I understand Severus, but now is not the time right now," Dumbledore said and watched as Harry was given another potion and he fell asleep.

_Harry found himself again in the mist of being a dolphin swimming in the ocean. The ocean's dark depths were his play ground as he swam through some dark caves. Fish made way but Harry was hungry and he caught some and ate till he was full. He then swam further down the depths searching till his eyes caught that of Tory. He recognized her from her darker pattern but she was still a dolphin all the same. She seemed hesitant as she whistled to him and Harry clicked and whistled back. The two swam for a while in the ocean feeling the cold depths as they searched the sea for something to play in._

_ It was just the two of them as they swam and Harry could feel himself drifting off. He could feel Tory's pain and suffering as she swam. The rose to take a breath but never jump and Harry knew why. He could then see the blood trailing from Tory and he also could see from himself. It was then that he heard a voice and the scene changed. _

_ The scene changed to that of the Chamber of Secrets and before them stood the all mighty basilisk. "So you have come at last," he said rising to his full height. Harry was ready to reach for his wand but found that it was not there. The thing he found strange was that the serpent made no move to kill instead its golden stare did not kill him but pierce him. "I come not to kill my savior." It said no longer hissing its words. "I come here to talk," the snake said, "What is it you want to talk about?" Harry asked and the snake slithered around them. "He dares to touch you both I felt it. Though he has not touched you physically my friend,stares at Harry he has touched your minds and souls," he said "Our minds and souls?" Harry asked and he turned to see Tory on the ground rocking back and forth. "To take the purity of a soul especially that of a woman is to rob them of their innocence. Some species of serpent are known to do this but not often and even dolphins." He said with amusement. "But why did I share Tory's pain?" Harry asked, "Because both of you have something in common," the basilisk replied, "Tortured souls," he said, "Tortured souls?" Harry asked and Tory managed to look up, "Yes, I see it now that is why you are able to see through and experience that Tory went through. You both have tortured souls and both of you are destined for each other," he said with some amusement. _

_ The basilisk slithered down a pipe and then turned and faced them again, "For nearly a thousand years I have waited for the day where someone will set me free of the evil that has kept me prisoner. For nearly that long I had a mate who was here with me but she died nearly twenty years before. I was only able to care of her clutch but they have not moved for such a long time. I put a spell on them till the time was right to start incubating again. When that time came only one egg remained but I was killed before it hatched. This one here," he pointed to Tory, "saved my child and in return I will help you seek vengeance." He said, "I do not wish to kill anyone but I think the best way is to release Tory's restraints," the Basilisk said, "Restraints," Harry said, "They restrained my magic," Tory said speaking up for the first time and Harry was by her side in an instant. _

_ Tory was in shock when Harry took her, "He touched me, he touched us," she said noticing Harry's appearance as well, "He will pay little one he will," said the basilisk as it came closer to Tory eyeing her with one golden eye. "I sense something from you….can it be?" he said rearing up, "Yes it is…you have dragon's blood," he said "Dragon's blood?" Harry said, "Dragon's blood is when a human has the soul of a dragon within them. We basilisks know of this and have seen some but none as powerful as this," he said and then looked at Harry, "It seems that you have it too," he said and Harry looked stunned, "My you have dragon green eyes so you must be an eastern dragon," he said, "They are my mother's eyes," Harry said, "Ah the dragon's blood came from your mother's side then," the snake hissed, "But my mother was muggleborn," "I know I have spoken to her and your ancestors," the basilisk said, "But there is one thing you can do," the snake said, "What?" Harry said, "Release Tory's power and remove the restraint your friends can help you as you have helped me." "How," This time it was Tory who asked, "I need you to be released from your restraint and train this dragon how to fight," he said, "I know you took fighting lessons before young lady yet the restraints made you forget, it not only effects the mind but the body as well." The snake said and then he looked up, "Looks like someone is summoning you so I must be going, just remember to defeat the darkness you must be ready at all cost so young lady for your revenge you must train this human and his friends," with that the vision vanished and Harry found himself in darkness. _

Tory opened her eyes again to the light of a new day and once again she found herself in the hospital wing. Looking around she saw Harry in a similar state as she. "I am so sorry," she whispered her eyes full of water. Someone offered his shoulder for her and she recognized the smell of potions. It was Professor Snape and everyone was just as shocked as she was. He held her close as she lost it and cried on his shoulder and Harry watched and knew that Tory had to settle things herself as well as with him. "Um guys I have to tell you something," he told Ron and Hermione as well as Snape what the Basilisk told them and Snape's eyes went blank as the wheels in his head are turning. "I think I can help," he said and reached into his robes for another set of vials, "What are they?" Hermione asked, "My specialty the Polyserium it is a modified version of the original Polyserium and the Polyjuice potion because this one will last for nearly twenty four hours and it even modifies the voice." Snape said, "Why are you helping us?" Ron asked, "Because in a way Tory reminds me of someone that has suffered the same before," Snape said, "Who?" they asked, "Myself," Snape replied, "You were abused during your school years too?" asked Harry, "Yes Potter I was," Snape said, "You saw it last year in my pensive but that was only part of it. Even my housemates treated me as you would say 'like shit'" with that Snape grudgingly told his tale to the three.

When he was done they were shocked as ever, "So when I saw what was happening to Tory I knew that it had to be them." Snape said, "But the difference is that I was also abused by other houses because I was in a way like Granger a bookworm," he said and Harry whispered, "The Marauders," he said, "Yes the Marauders as well as a group from every house in Hogwarts. When I became a deatheater I thought at first it would help me prove something but it didn't," he said and his hands clenched into fists, "When Voldemort pulled me to the front line that is where I saw the true horror of his ways," he said, "What did you see?" Harry asked, "I saw a woman being raped by a group of death eaters as well as watch Lastrange torture that same woman who by chance was seven months pregnant and killed the baby." He said, "After that horrible experience I joined Dumbledore's side to be his spy. But even that is starting to wane on me," he said looking down, "Voldemort is starting to suspect me of being a spy so I have to be extra careful," he said and everyone nodded, "Then why are you helping us?" Tory asked, "To pay some people back namely certain people's parents," he said with a smirk.

After a day of planning and talking it was decided that since it was the weekend they are going to do some serious planning. Snape decided to go as Tory since he is the only other Slytherin of the group. Tory agreed to disguise herself as Harry and Harry well had to do Ron and Ron had to play Hermione and Hermione had to play Snape. (The only reason is she is good in potions besides Snape and Tory and proved to be a good actress.) They all felt weird being in each other's bodies. "Why do I have to be Harry?" Tory asked, "Because Ms. Kahalewai I want to see people's reactions when you get to teach them a lesson in manners," Snape said, "Oh really?" Tory replied in Harry's voice, "Yes in this form you are no longer under the restraint until we figure out how to get rid of those annoying restraints," he said and they all walked out of the office.

TBC


	11. Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting

**A/n: you want to know why I made Snape slightly OCC well to tell you the truth I was reading this other Fic called oh I forgot I am going to have to look it up. Anyways in that fic Snape shows a side to himself that no one has ever seen before. They showed him being able to come up with some good pranks. Also that fic shows Harry being blind. But the pranks that Snape pulled on some people especially Fudge was hilarious. No one knew that Snape had it in him and proved that he was a good opponent to the Marauders. **

**So for those of you lost let me tell you of what is happening in my story. **

**Snape wanted to pay back all the people who have done him wrong in the past except the Marauders. The reason is simple the Marauders already paid for their crimes through the deaths of James (Though Snape personally would not go that far) and Sirius and the betrayal of Peter. So that left his fellow housemates, Lucius, Bellatrix, the Crabbes and Goyles as well as a few other people. **

**For the one who beta my story not mentioning any names: no Snape will not fall in love in this fic get it straight and no SLASH! I will not tolerate anyone telling me that this will be a slash/Yaoi/Shonen-ai story. I personally don't like them but I will read them if the plot is good it does not mean I like the romance. **

**I will only say this once Snape thinks of Tory like a teacher should do to a student. They have to be strict but at the same time caring. If you read the books though in the case with Harry he may seem strict but he is not at all heartless. When Snape suggested that everyone switch then it became clear who is not who. The reason is simple: Snape wants to catch the crooks in the act and the Griffindor Trio is going to help**

**As for the abuse well that is not going to end but the revenge is about to begin for everyone**

**By the way I will be calling everyone by the name they are disguised as and for those of you who don't know**

**Snape is Tory**

**Harry is Ron**

**Tory is Harry**

**Hermione is Snape**

**Ron is Hermione **

**Not that that is out of the way**

**On with the story**

**Fair warning though this will be action pack**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 11: Everybody's Kung – Fu Fighting**

True to his word no one suspected that Snape was disguised as Tory. When Care of Magical Creatures came on Tuesday everyone was shocked to see that Tory appeared more confident. Arbok and Kama of course knew who the real Tory was, but kept it to themselves after Tory told them of her plan. The two familiars could be seen watching from a distance. Harry watched with amusement as Hagrid thankfully had them doing a paper instead of looking at the dragon. Snape managed to pass as a respectable Tory until….

Millicent Bullstrode came out of nowhere and tripped Tory causing her to spill all her books. Glaring daggers at Bullstrode the little gears in Snape's head began to turn. A hand fell on her shoulders and she met Harry's gaze, "Let them be for now," he said, "Ah what is this Potter having feelings for a Mudblood I would expect that of you Pothead," Malfoy this time said to Harry and Harry turned his eyes slowly and green met blue. "Better watch who you are calling Pothead ferret," Harry said and Malfoy looked at him and smirked, "So Pothead is showing some backbone after all." With that he pulled his wand out and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. "Harry don't," Hermione pleaded and Ron looked like he was ready to fight as well and Tory only pretended to hold him back. "Well Pothead," Malfoy said, "You know that is getting old shriveled dick," Harry said and everyone stopped when they heard Harry said that. Harry hardly ever swore in his entire life and Malfoy knew that this was an insult.

The entire student body gathered as they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and some of the Slytherin girls gather to watch as the first mentioned three cracked their knuckles and Harry cracked his neck. Loosening up he smirked as he took off his glasses and handed them to Tory, "Hold these," he said, "What going in blind?" Malfoy said, "Harry let me help," said Ron and Hermione kept him back though it was obvious that he was losing it too. "Now we get to see what Ms. Kahalewai can really do," 'Tory' said to Ron and Hermione. On the sidelines they caught sight of Snape and he gave them a nod. "Now let the games begin," Malfoy said, "Crabbe, Goyle teach him a lesson!" Malfoy ordered and the two goons went in to attack Harry but Harry got into a defensive stance.

The two boys did not know what hit them when Goyle grabbed Harry from behind and Harry like lighting gave Goyle a high kick to his face. Then doing a turn gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Goyle went flying and he ducked and punched Crabbe multiple times in the stomach. He then gave a high kick that sent Crabbe flying. Getting into a defensive stance again he moved out of the way of a spell and ducked and stuck his leg out and tripped Malfoy who came to deliver a blow but was knocked onto his back. Harry then gave him a kick to the chest which threw all the wind out of his chest. He closed lined Goyle and then did a spinning kick to Crabbe. Other Slytherins decided to join the fight against the 'boy who lived,' but they soon felt the wrong end of Harry's fist. Ron at this time had joined the fight and found himself on the ground. Tory and Hermione stayed back and watched but Hermione gave a few blows herself.

Harry in the meantime spun in the air as someone came from behind and landed but not before giving a good kick to the face. At the same time ducking and hitting someone in the stomach HARD. Running with as much speed as he could muster Harry ran up a wall when two other boys came and flipped over them giving them a good few punches to the face and stomach and then tripping them knocking them out cold. He then spun on his shoulder blades giving a few good kicks to other three girls as they tried to attack him. "I am not afraid of hitting girls," he said and they tried to get at him only to have Harry block with his arms and block a few well aimed hexes. Goyle and Crabbe managed to pick themselves up as some of the Slytherins moved out of the way.

While the fight was going on people began to cheer and shout as Harry made this all seem like a dance. When he caught a glance of Crabbe and Goyle coming towards him he ran towards them and then as if skipping sprung his arms out and did a car wheel that quickly turned into a bunch of back flips and then using his hands launched into the air and delivered a double kick in the air. Both boys went back down instantly and Harry landed on the ground as Malfoy got up and put Harry in a head lock but Harry sensing this tucked his chin under and grabbed Malfoy's arm and flipped him over delivering another punch to the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Turning he then ran at a pair of girls and leaped into the air.

It was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode who met the feet of Harry Potter as he came in for a landing. Draco Malfoy once again stood up clutching his stomach as he glared at Harry, "That fucken hurt Pot fuck," he said and he held up his hands in a boxing position. "I did not know that you sunk so low as to use a Muggle fighting technique?" Harry teased as Malfoy ran in with his punch that Harry easily avoided and then spun kick him from behind causing Malfoy to fall to the ground. Draco walked up again ready to start fighting when.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" screamed a voice and they all turned to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape and Filch standing there. Harry just stood there and all around him were bodies. "Harry Potter explain yourself," McGonagall said, "He was defending himself Professor," said Tory as she walked up, "Malfoy attacked him first," said another student, "We saw it they attacked him first," they all said pointing to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, they all saw that Snape was not pleased with this, "Detention for all of you and for _you_ Mr. Potter, you will spend detention with Professor Snape and 100 house points from Griffindor. As for you Slytherins 100 house points each," with that she left and Professor Snape glared at his students as they all limped or dragged away towards the hospital wing. An amused glint could be seen from Snape as Harry followed him towards his office in the dungeons.

Everyone was staring at Harry as Harry walked towards Snape's office. The entire school was in a buzz about Harry Potter's new fighting style. When they entered the office and Snape put several wards on the door then he burst out laughing. Harry followed suit along with the other members of the group, "Tory you really kicked ass out there," said the real Harry as they fell towards the ground laughing till their lungs hurt. "I wish I could have done that when I was in school," Snape said still holding his side even though he was a she. "Now shall we decide your 'detention,' she said standing back up. "How about cleaning your shelves or the classroom," Harry suggested and Snape sneered, "Not Snape enough," he thought then smirked, "I know how about you meet in my classroom every night for two weeks to work on your plan as well as your dancing competition from what I heard." He said and Harry smirked, "Your on," he said. "Oh and by the way I wonder if I should publish these," Tory said holding up a camera and they burst out laughing even more when she disappeared into Snape's laboratory and stayed there for a half an hour.

When she emerged again she held up some wizarding photos of all the Slytherins beaten to a pulp and held up a few buttons of Harry punching them out. The words, 'Whose the man?' was on there. Everyone started laughing, "Professor I never knew that you could pull some fast ones?" said Hermione, "Oh I was a good adversary to the Marauders and we constantly had prank wars," Snape said smirking with Tory's face. "So what's next?" Ron asked and Snape smirked.

They spent the week planning their next move with everyone still staying in each other's bodies. Though it was awkward they eventually got used to it by the third day. As planned Snape caught everything on film as Malfoy constantly harassed, beaten, and humiliated 'Tory' all the while Snape had been planning his revenge. As for detention Harry and gang used his classroom like promised and told a few members of the DA.

It was Friday afternoon the next day was the second Quidditch game of the season Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. The group gathered for DA in Snape's classroom with the Professor watching. Harry walked out and everyone stared at him in shock until the Polyserium wore off. They watched as slowly the Griffindor badge was replaced with a Slytherin badge. The clothes shifted from a boy's uniform to a girl's and the features changed into that of a girl. Everyone stared in shock at Harry now turned to Tory. "Nice to be back in my own body," she said and the others turned to see the others shifting shape as well and was shocked that 'Tory' was in fact Professor Snape. "I will keep a lookout for anyone coming," he said and walked out of the class.

"Alright people this is the DA but at the same time we are learning how to dance." Harry said walking up beside Tory, "The reason is to learn timing," he said, "Was that really you in Harry's body Tory that beat the crap out of Malfoy and those purebloods," said a first year Slytherin, "Yea that was me," Tory said, "Why didn't you fight back in your normal body," said another, "It is called restraints," Tory replied and before more questions came she held her hand up, "For those of you who don't know it is part of any exchange program where they teach magic differently. In America we don't teach with wands but wandless magic. Well in Hawaii anyways and several schools in Asia until recently. About four hundred years ago the Asian schools had forgotten about the true power of Wandless magic and relied heavily on objects such as paper or wands. The Hawaiian Academy of Magic is the only school left that teaches the old ways of magic. They have for years collected magical techniques from every country around the world. They teach these techniques to those with magical abilities and those who wish to understand magical theory. So basically everyone is welcome and thanks to Muggle technology we can get the work done faster." She said, "Work?" it was Neville who asked, "Recording and documenting ancient spells and such." Tory said, "But magic does not work well with Technology," said another person this one obviously muggleborn. "Not exactly, you see technology uses electricity. Any type of magnetism from a simple magnet to an electric shock short circuits even a CD player. Magic gives off electromagnetic waves that is why not even radio signals can get into the wizarding world." Tory explained, "Then how come your CD player works in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, "Well we discovered a new way to mix Muggle technology and magic without the interference that magic gives. Instead of being ruined by the waves we use it to fuel the technology as a means of gathering energy. Because we are doing this we are able to make technology work in even the most magical of places such as Hogwarts. That is one reason why I am here." Tory said smiling, "My headmaster asked if it would be possible to put Muggle technology here in Hogwarts to update the school to Muggle standards and show the Wizarding world in Europe that they can be updated. Already the Wizarding Schools in America, Australia, Japan, and Egypt have updated and are spreading to other schools as well." Tory said and the student body was silent. "Well enough of that shall we learn what we came here to learn," she said.

"Well what are we supposed to learn?" asked a Hufflepuff, "We are first going to learn how to do simple dances such as the Waltz," Tory said and demonstrated with positioning her body by putting her left arm up and her right down and twirled around in a circle. "You see before I can get started in teaching you Hip Hop I've noticed that some of you lack dancing skills and this will come in handy so you don't embarrass yourselves," she said looking at Harry and Ron who blushed.

Tory partnered everyone up and had them practiced the simple moves of the Waltz and a few other slow dances. At first it was irritating because certain people kept stepping on each other's feet. "Don't concentrate on the feet, concentrate on the music," Tory said, "Feel the beat of the music and flow with it that way you can get the hand of it. Concentrate too much on your feet and you most certainly will fall flat on your face," Tory said, "Why are we learning how to dance?" someone asked, "Timing my friend it is one of the basics of self defense to get your timing right." Tory replied, "As I said earlier dancing builds not only endurance and stamina it also prepares you to take Martial Arts by teaching you timing." She said and demonstrated by doing first a slow dance and then she changed from Jazz, Pop, to finally hip hop. "It is all about rhythm for fighting is like a dance, it is one of the things I learned at school," she said, "We first learn dance and then move on to martial arts," she said. "Now if only I could take the restraints off for some of the dances were clumsy," she said, "I think we can help," Cho said, "If Hermione can help us I think we might be able to help you get rid of those restraints." She said, "I know my Headmaster temporarily removed them so I could heal but they came back up as soon as I was well enough to leave the hospital wing," Tory replied.

Lessons went as followed with Tory teaching them the basics of waltz and some of the students seemed to get the hang of it. It was 11:00 when Professor Snape came back to tell everyone to go to bed, "Don't worry the Prefects are back in their common rooms," he said and they all left leaving only Tory and the Professor alone, "We will see you in the common room Tory," said a fellow Slytherin a third year named, Alvin Ratskin as he walked away with a few others. "Now Tory from what I heard you get attacked in your sleep," he said and Tory nodded, "I see," Snape said and decided on something, "Did you set wards up in your room?" he said and Tory also nodded, "Yeah I did but they managed to break them," Tory said and Snape grabbed the sides of her temples gently, "Let me try something," he said and stared into her eyes.

Snape dove into Tory's magic searching for the source of the block. When he managed to find it he noticed that it was taken out, _strange_ he said, _what?_ Tory said, _it seems as if the block for your magic has been removed_ he said and Tory was shocked, _removed?_ Tory said and she was back into her body and the Professor let go of her temples. "Yes it seems that someone removed the restraint on your magic," he said and Tory thought about it till an image came to her mind, "Mr. Hamakua," she whispered. "Don't let anyone know about this you could tell Potter and his friends but no one else. We will save it for later," Snape said, "But you can reset your wards with the spells you learned at your other school," he said and Tory smirked, "Will do good night Professor," she said and ran to her room.

Arbok was the first to greet Tory when she entered her room along with Kama who was finishing off his rat. "Well I see you two got along nicely," she said and Arbok gave the serpent's equivalent of a smile, 'Kama and Arbok friends along with Harry-papa's familiar Hedwig and her friends,' Arbok said and reached his head out for Tory to stroke, she then reset the wards to her room with an ancient spell reinforcing it. She then went into her shower and took a bath before coming out to make sure the other Slytherins didn't do anything to her bed, clothes, and other things. She picked up her wand and examined it and then went into her bag and pulled some things out like the bark of a native tree from home. She then picked up another feather and chanted a spell to dismantle her wand. After doing so she then took the phoenix feather from within it and used the similar white feather to wrap around it. When she was done she wrapped the feathers in first the ebony and then the native bark but making sure the coloring and texture was the same. She also made sure the wand was the same length. 'Why did Tory-mama tamper with her wand?' Arbok asked, "Because if I did not then if I ever where to use it the wand would shatter," Tory replied and Arbok nodded, 'Arbok understands now,' he said, 'Arbok will watch Tory-mama when she sleep,' he said and Tory nodded and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

Slytherin against Ravenclaw proved to be an easy game due to Slytherin's dirty tricks. Within the first half hour Tory could see why nobody liked Slytherin, 'They are cheating,' she hissed to Arbok who was also watching, 'Arbok no like what he see,' he said and Kama hooted as well from his perch on Tory's shoulder. Arbok was wrapped around Tory but he stayed clear of the shoulder that Kama was on. The basilisk stared at the game, "I don't like this at all," Tory said and Arbok and Kama agreed.

Malfoy and Cho were going after the snitch as both spotted them. Looking at the broom Tory could see why. From as far as she could see there was something shining from the broom and Tory's frown grew on her face as she stared at it, "Arbok do you see that?" she asked the serpent, 'See what?' Arbok asked, 'See the shinning thing on that fast broom down there,' she pointed and Arbok narrowed his snake eyes till he saw it, 'Arbok see, Arbok see shining thing on bad boy's broom,' Arbok replied, 'Well he cast some sort of spell on his broom so I would consider that cheating,' Tory said, 'Go tell Harry-papa right now,' she said and Arbok disappeared under the stands. "Kama I need you to relay the same message to Professor Snape," she said and the owl took off towards the teacher's stands.

Harry was watching Ravenclaw get their asses kicked as another member of their team got hit by a bludger. He winced as that person fell towards the ground in a heap. "Damn don't let that happen to us in our game against Slytherin," Ron said and Harry nodded. It was then that he heard a hissing noise and Harry turned to find Arbok by his leg, 'Arbok what are you doing here?' he hissed at the snake, 'Tory-mama came to tell you to watch one called Malfoy she say he cheat,' Arbok hissed, 'I know he cheats,' Harry hissed back, 'Just did not know how?' he said, 'Tory-mama say look at broom and at bludger,' Arbok hissed and Harry told Ron and Hermione what Arbok said and all three turned to look at Malfoy's broom as he zoomed past him. All three of them stood stunned at the moment as Malfoy's broom zoomed faster. And he was eating away at Cho's broom with some sort of acid coming from his broom.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Ron did you see that?" he said and Ron nodded, "that fucken good for nothing ferret." He growled, "What can we do?" Hermione said, 'Arbok does Tory have a plan?' he asked the Basilisk, 'Tory-mama said to get your broom ready just in case,' he said and Harry nodded silently casting the spell. 'Did you tell Snape?' Harry said and Arbok nodded, 'Kama told Snape so he knows,' Arbok said and Harry turned to see Snape staring at him with a nod.

Kama landed on Snape's shoulder and the greasy haired teacher turned towards the owl as it hooted at him. It then relayed images of Malfoy's cheating to his eyes and who else knows this message. Nodding the owl returned to Tory while Snape growled low in his throat. The one thing he hated above all else is cheating and cheating is one thing he will not tolerate. He turned to Harry and met his green eyes both men nodded before turning to Tory who also held his gaze and nodded. Snape knew what they must do to end this, "Kama I want you to relay a message to Madam Hooch while I talk to Professor Dumbledore before anyone else gets hurt," he said and the owl hooted before flying down below. He was surprised to see Kama weave his way through and around the players with ease that most owls were unable to do. _I guess the trade winds do help with ones flying_ he thought.

Madam Hooch was refereeing the entire round when a strange looking owl landed on her shoulder. "Well what is it my feathered friend," she said and the owl relayed the message from Snape and Tory's findings, "Why I never!" she growl and was about to blow her whistle when another image came one that Snape told him to tell her of Harry and Tory flying in to teach Malfoy a lesson. She smiled, "Well now my friend; tell your master I give her credit to her cleverness. " she said and Kama flew back towards Tory.

Arbok returned to Tory the same time that Kama did and both relayed their messages. "Alright ready," she said and Kama nodded his eyes dancing with glee, "Arbok?" Tory asked in English and the basilisk nodded.

Cho Chang was flying but she was slowing down when she noticed that acid was eating at her broom at the same time that it was slowing down. "What the hell?" she said and slowly but surely she was losing momentum. The broom was falling and so was she being so high up.

"Accio Firebolt," both Harry and Tory shouted at the same time as they leaped off the stands to the horror of the crowds. Harry grabbed his broom and Tory grabbed hers and both took off after Cho. "Cho must win this one," Tory shouted and Harry nodded, "I know and we gotta expose them for what they did," Harry replied and they saw that Cho started to fall from a high elevation, "Let's go Harry," she said and Harry did just that. Pulling her broom up they headed towards the two seekers.

They were high in the clouds and the pitch lay below them at such an altitude that Cho's momentum started to speed up. She started screaming as the ground started to get her. She did not notice that to black dots started coming closer and closer till she looked up from where she was falling. It was Harry and Tory! Both of them coming in fast on their firebolts as they grew closer she noticed that they had a hand out to catch her. Both flew perfectly parallel to each other as zoomed towards her.

Harry and Tory saw Cho looking at them and both smirked. "Alright Harry when we grab her we will flip her onto our two brooms hopefully she will balance well," Tory said and Harry nodded. Both then grabbed Cho by the hands and pulled her up and Cho felt the last of her broom as well as her leggings of her uniform fall and was eaten away. "Ok Cho listen up we need you to balance on the backs of our brooms and grab both mine and Harry's shoulders got it," Tory said and Cho nodded. Harry and Tory let go then swung upside down and then under Cho catching her on the backs of their brooms. She held on tight as Malfoy dove and they dove with him.

The crowds went wild when Cho held on to Harry and Tory as they dove down after Malfoy and evened out as he did racing after him. "I shielded us against the acid Harry," Tory said and Harry nodded, "Alright Cho are you ready?" Harry said and the Ravenclaw nodded. She then balanced herself on the two of them holding out her hands to make ready to catch the snitch. She used her seeker's skills to balance on the brooms as they weaved this way and that through the crowds. The snitch was coming in closer and closer as the two brooms zoomed closer and past Malfoy, "Alright Cho this is your chance grab it!" they said at the same time and Cho balanced over their shoulders with her knees and reached out. She took it and held on tight as the crowd cheered as the people raced towards them as they landed Cho on the ground and took off towards their stands.

Cho held the snitch in her hand as the rest of her broom reached the ground with a crash. The roaring crowds yelled and cheered and Madam Hooch gladly grabbed Cho's hand, "The winner is Ravenclaw," she said and everyone screamed in delight over the victory. Malfoy was truly pissed as he walked up to Cho ready to give a piece of his mind but he was met by a very angry basilisk. Even though he was small and growing Arbok is quite intimidating. "Get that snake out of my way!" Malfoy shouted, "I don't think so you cheated," Cho said, "Did not!" Malfoy said, "You did by having Potter and Kahalewai back you up." He said but was met by a very strange feeling of coolness and he looked down to find that his pants have been burned off. He turned in anger to Tory and Harry who held up Malfoy's broom till containing the acid, "You used acid on your fellow player Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Hooch said her voice was a low growl. "I will personally see you in detention DISMISSED!" she said and Harry and Tory gave each other a high five.

Everyone was invited to the Ravenclaw common room. Butterbeers were drunk everywhere and everyone was having a good time. "How did you do that mate?" Ron asked Harry as they sat on one corner. "Actually it was Tory's idea," Harry said and looked in Tory's direction as she talked to the few Slytherins that are brave enough to be her friends and not side with the dark. They laughed but Harry could not stop but stare. Her long wild curly hair no longer in dreads or falling off was flowing freely now and was up to her waist. Her body he could tell was still rail thin and scared by the numerous attacks by the other Slytherins but she managed to pull through and these younger ones are willing to back her up. Harry felt himself wondering about his Tory and then he slapped himself, _since when did I start referring to her as his?_ He thought to himself as he watched her laugh. Her eyes still full of pain are now twinkling madly with happiness to finally have some friends yet so far away from home. 'Harry-papa like Tory-mama Arbok can smell it,' Arbok said and Harry blushed, "What did that snake say Harry?" Ron asked, "Um nothing," Harry said blushing deeper and Ron turned to the snake, "What ever you said mate it really effected him," Ron said to Arbok and the basilisk nodded. "Excuse me?" Harry said as he ran for the bathroom still blushing beet red.

Tory in the meantime had a feeling that someone was watching her but when she turned around she could see Harry retreating towards the bathroom and Ron gave her a shrug meaning that he did not know what is going on. Tory returned the gesture and turned to her two fellow housemates and chatted happily with them. "I can't believe you pulled that trick?" said a first year, "Yeah I bet Malfoy is going to get you this time," he said, "He can try," Tory replied smirking, "I've warded my room so he can think twice before getting me." She said and smirked at the thought of Malfoy trying to break past her wards again which prevented even animagus form getting into her room. Someone managed to start some music and everyone started screaming in delight as someone jumped onto a table and started dancing.

Harry emerged from the bathroom to the sound of loud music playing and saw someone with an enchanted radio and smirked at Cho as she blasted one of her CD's. A boy from Hufflepuff leaped onto the table and started dancing while everyone else was laughing. "Hey Tory do some of your moves," someone said and Tory smirked as she walked up. Harry was impressed as she changed her clothes into some loose fitting jeans and stood on her legs and hopped on them with ease. She then spun on her shoulders and twirled around and around then doing a flip and a summersault she landed on her feet. She let it loose and everyone screamed at the Slytherin girl as she let her body loose. She started going on her back spinning and then balancing on her arms and skipped as her legs swung back and forth. Harry was impressed at the form she could do. She then had some competition as a boy walked in one from Griffindor which Harry could tell by his badge and danced with her. She stopped doing her moves and danced with him and then everyone started dancing. Harry felt left out until he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Hermione and with a smirk she pushed him, "What are you doing?" Harry asked, "I know you wanna dance so get your ass in there and dance," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron and dragged him in.

Harry started to move away when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Tory looking at him. "Do you want to dance?" she asked and Harry blushed, "Um well …I…" he said, "You can't dance," she said and Harry nodded, "Aside from what you taught me I don't know any other forms," he said and Tory smiled and grabbed his hand. Harry blushed more, "Well now is a good time to start," she said and dragged him to the dance floor. "How you have to loosen up first," she said and showed him how to move. "First you weave your body and feel the dance song playing," she said and saw that Harry was still rigid and nervous she grabbed his hips and steadied him. "Never mind what everyone else thinks just concentrate on the beat," she said and Harry bobbed his head up and down. Letting his mind go as the music played and slowly his body began to respond as he started to relax. "You got it," Tory said and Harry smiled as he started to enjoy himself.

That night had been fun and as Tory curled up in bed she could not help but wonder at the events that will happen in the future. Arbok and Kama remained ever watchful as they guarded their mistress. She had to smile to herself as she remembered the look on Harry's face as he learned how to dance. She wish she could see him smile more he looked really handsome when he did. _Now where did that come from?_ She thought to herself as she felt her face flush with embarrassment. But she could not help think it as her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of Harry's smile the night they danced.

TBC

**a/n****: sorry that party part was short and not as detailed as I wanted it but oh well r/r please but no flames**


	12. Dolphins Play

**A/n: You are probably sick of this already but I will still tell you just to spite you. Oh well love is in the air so here we go! By the way Orca's are dolphins' not true whales.**

**Orca**

**"Human"**

**_Thoughts_**

**'Thought speak'**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 12: Dolphin's play**

Tory woke to a very cold Sunday. She had forgotten that Scotland gets very cold especially in the winter. It was a week after the events of the Quidditch match and Christmas was well on the way. Already October rolled in and Halloween came and went and so did Tory's birthday which was in November and had a small party for her in the Room of Requirement. Tory had never felt more welcomed in her life. As the months rolled by nothing new happened except the usual abuse that Tory received daily from Malfoy and his gang but she does not care for she started to have new friends from the Griffindor Trio and the few Slytherins who took her side. They knew that Malfoy was in for a surprise at the end of the school year. They watched as Parkinson and her group practiced their moves for the dance that was coming at the end of the year and some had to laugh at their antics. "Obviously they are in for a lot of trouble," said a first year who wanted to laugh at the group of sixth and seventh years trying to perfect a Muggle technique.

"Why do we have to learn this stupid dance?" a seventh year complained, "Because we can't let that Mudblood American Bitch get the last laugh at us. After Potter humiliated us that day we have to take revenge. Remember we have to play by these rules," she said, "Who said that when we could cheat," one said holding up a potion, "I had the pleasure of taking some hair from some sort of dancer so we can use it for the dance," she said and the girls smirked, "That will show that bitch not to mess with us," said Bullstrode and they walked out laughing, "Well aren't they in for a surprise," said Alvin and his friend a girl by the name of Lori, "Yeah I bet Tory will kick their ass in the end." She said shaking her red hair her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. They both walked back towards the door of the common room to go to the library for some studying.

Tory walked towards the lake shore feeling the icy winds against her face. It was December 3rd and she was feeling a bit homesick. Even though she now loves her stay at Hogwarts she misses her home in Hawaii. Standing on the lake shore with Kama she could feel the owl shake with chill and did a spell to keep him warm. "Not used to the cold eh Kama?" she said and the owl hooted knowing that she understood. Arbok being a reptile remained in the castle where it is warm or so she thought. She had forgotten that Basilisks are also magic users and the snake only conjured a spell of self warmth as he slithered up to Tory. 'Arbok like water of lake even though cold,' he said, 'Kama told Arbok that Tory-mama likes to swim,' he said, "Yes I do," Tory replied, 'I see why don't Tory-mama go swimming?' Arbok asked, "Because the water is too cold," Tory said and then she looked and found a pair of tentacles rise out of the water.

Tory had never seen the giant squid of Hogwarts before but now was the first time she saw it and it was _massive_. Its tentacles reached out to Tory and Tory lifted a hand to stroke them. The squid found this strange but reached out another tentacle and Tory played with the second one. The squid found this fun for it played with Tory as she weaved and ducked to avoid the tentacles as best she could. Doing a series of flips she landed on the squid's head. "Hey wanna race?" Tory asked and the squid only shook in reply. She then leaped off the squid and transformed into an orca making sure to cast a spell to make the water around the orca salty so it could survive. She noticed that the squid had the same kind of spell on it as well. Leaping from the water Tory then dove under the surface and the squid followed.

"Has anyone seen Tory?" asked Harry as they sat in the courtyard. "No," said Ron and Hermione, "I haven't seen her either," said Neville who joined them along with Lavender, Pravati, Cho and Luna who decided to join them. "Well I wonder what happened to her?" Harry asked, "I am sure she is fine," said Cho, "I swear Harry you want to stay close to her all the time why do you like her," Lavender asked and Harry turned slightly pink, "No I just get worried that is all after all Malfoy and his goons constantly pick on her." Harry said, "Harry Potter are you blushing?" asked Pravati and the others saw that Harry did turn red, "Harry you are blushing mate," said Neville and Harry turned beet red with embarrassment, "So you do like her," said another girl, "Leave the poor guy alone your embarrassing him," Luna spoke up and they knew she was right. Harry was really red by the time Hedwig flew in and gave him a friendly nip on the ear in greeting. "Hey girl," Harry said stroking the snowy owl and she hooted in response. "Hey Hedwig I bet you haven't seen Tory around eh?" Ron said jokingly and Hedwig showed them an image of Tory playing with the squid and then leaping into the water.

At seeing this they all leaped up and ran for the lake shore.

When they got there they found Kama and Arbok laughing or their equivalent to laughing, "What is so funny and where is Tory?" asked Hermione and as if to answer their question a black and white figure leaped from the lake and breeched. "What the hell was _that_?" asked Neville and Ron, "That would be a killer whale or Orca," said Hermione watching in awe as it and the giant squid seemed to be leaping out of the water. The orca then did a series of flips above the water showing off its humongous bulk with graceful ease. "Wow," said Ron, "Sure right mate," said Neville as they watched the squid disappear under the waves and the orca gave a spout.

Kama then flew out towards it and skimmed the lake's surface and then a rather gigantic head emerged and opened its mouth to show off an impressive row of teeth. The orca then stared at Kama as the Pueo relayed a message and flew back. The orca slightly turned to see the group on the shore and disappeared under the waves but not before taking a breath.

They group watched as the massive creature vanished beneath the black waters of the lake and swam only seeing specks of white before it fully disappeared. "Ok now where it went?" asked Lavender and as if on cue a massive fore smashed its way into shore squealing and revealing its teeth scaring the lot. Arbok started doing the snake's equivalent of a laugh, 'No scare Harry-papa's friends Tory-mama,' he said and Harry and group turned towards the creature, "Tory?" Harry said and the whale shifted back into Tory. She walked up to them still dry using a drying spell. "How did you do that?" Harry said when he noticed what Tory was wearing. She was wearing jeans and a thick leather jacket. "Are you an animagus?" Hermione asked, "Not really I can transform into more then one shape," Tory said and showed them by transforming into an eagle and then into a replica of Kama." "Wicked," said Ron, "So you're like Tonks then?" Harry said, "Who is Tonks?" Tory asked, "An Auror that we know a complete klutz but she can change her appearance with ease," said Hermione, "No I can't change my appearance just transform into different animals," Tory replied, "Wanna go for a swim?" she said, "But the water is freezing?" Harry replied, "Plus I don't know how to swim," he muttered but Tory caught it. "I can teach you to change your forms if you like, it is easier then becoming Animagus," Tory said and they looked up at her, "Really?" They said and Tory nodded.

Tory stood away from the group, "All you have to do is think about the animal you want to become and lose yourself to that animal. You have to let your mind become that animal without thinking. You have to feel its every move, its every need and your body will do the rest," she said and the group stared at her, "That is all?" they asked and Tory nodded, "Come in the water and I will show you," she said and the group slowly treaded into the icy waters of the lake. The winters in Hogwarts are not cold enough to freeze the lake so they are practically aware of how it is. "T…..th….this….is…_COLD!_" Ron complained as he shivered and nearly froze in the water, "Concentrate on the orca," Tory said, "I hope everyone knows about orca," she said and majority nodded. "Ok concentrate on how it swims," but obviously everyone was starting to feel the effects of the water and was not listening, _ok how's this use the cold of the water as an amplifier,_ Tory said, _if you want to ask questions about this form of communication it will be explained in the next class_ Tory said already transformed. She was already an orca when the group struggled, _feel the cold become warm and feel the way the orcas swim_ and she showed them an image of how the orcas swim _concentrate on that _she said and slowly.

Slowly one by one the group began to shift and she watched as some managed to become orcas or killer whales. She had to swim up to some and offer her back since they lack air. _Now try to concentrate on the orca one more time but don't think feel_ she said and they began again and this time everyone shifted. Spy hopping Tory looked towards the shore where Arbok and Kama waited and eyed them. Kama understood what his mistress wanted and hooted before showing images that no one saw. Taking a breath and swimming towards the group she was met by many excited squeals. Wow! said Lavender as she swam around, This is awesome said Neville as he moved his fins back and forth, Tory is this what you meant by becoming the animal? Harry asked, Yes, Tory squealed, Ok everyone stop your chatting this is a lesson in Killer whale antics she said, Um one question Tory Cho asked, Yes? Tory replied, Um a Killer Whale or Orca is a creature of the ocean meaning salt water, why are we in a fresh water lake? Tory then swam towards Cho, There is a spell that turns the water around your body into sea water when you transform so that way even when in fresh water the water around your body is sea water so your body does not feel the effects of salt water, was the reply. Oh said Cho as she swam up for air.

Tory had them practice using their new abilities such as echolocation and breeching. They played a few games with the giant squid who seemed delighted to have some activity in the lake. The Merpeople looked at them strangely but paid them no heed as they swam past. Tory could tell who was who by looking at them. For Harry she could tell by the green tint in his eyes and a lightning shaped mark under his snout. For Ron he has a very tall dorsal fin like a typical male but his white flank seemed to have a bit of a red tint. Hermione had a larger eye patch above her eye. Cho had a crescent moon shape on her tail, Neville had larger pectoral fins, and Lavender had a slightly curled tail and Pravati's fin was slightly straighter with some chips to it. It was rather hard to tell them apart but the marks are there.

Tory dove deeper after taking a breath and the group followed suit as they dove deeper into the lake and into the darker depths. Using their echolocation they managed to see the objects ahead of them and their densities, Wow Tory when you said that orca's have amazing abilities I never imagined it would be like this! said Ron as he swam up to Tory, I did not know that echolocation can be used as a sort of X-ray vision well they said so back home on the tele but nothing like this," said Hermione. Tory kept silent as she echoed her way around boulders further into the depths. Ok everyone now lets try another shape since we are going deeper then the orca's can handle she said, Like what? asked Pravati, Bull sharks Tory replied, Sharks? asked Harry, Yeah Bull sharks are known to swim in fresh water so we can use their shape and safely dive down these depths and then when we come back up we can go orca again, she said and she showed them how a bull shark is supposed to look like and behave.

The group now had an easier time being sharks because they don't have to worry about going back up to the surface to breathe. The only thing though they had to get used to was the shark's instincts to hunt. With Tory in the lead she began to explain to them the different instincts of animals, 'Alright everyone listen up,' Tory said, 'when you become an animal in this way you also gain its instincts that is why when you want to change into that creature you have to understand its nature.' Tory then circled the group, 'I've already told Arbok and Kama to meet us in the Chamber of Secrets later tonight so that is where we are going to meet last. And I've also told the rest of the DA to meet us there,' with that Tory swam around near the lake bottom. The surface is high up and the group thought it was rather strange to have a shark as a guide and to be sharks themselves. 'What is that feeling I am getting?' Cho asked, 'That is Lorenzini a group of dots along your snout that detect electrical currents in the water.' Tory replied, 'You sure know a lot about animals Tory,' said Hermione, 'Well it was part of the curriculum back at home to know both Muggle and Magical creatures. The reason is we learn how to become them so we can better keep an eye on them. That is the difficult part of this course is sometimes you lose yourself to the animal's instincts. Because the human side of you wants to dominate when you are supposed to become one with the animal you transformed into.' Tory lectured, 'Why don't we practice using the shark's hunting techniques,' Tory said and the group agreed.

When Tory saw surprise they were surprised at how the Shark hunts for its prey. She put mock dummies of various prey items such as fish and dying animals. The group had to get used to it but eventually they found it. 'Wow it is as if the shark never gets tired,' said Cho, 'That is because if bull sharks stop swimming they die,' Tory said, 'Why?' Harry asked, 'Because water has to pass over their gills or else they can't breathe,' Tory replied, 'oh,' Harry said and then continued swimming in silence. Tory was highly amused at his antics and could distinguish him from the rest of the group mainly because of his eyes. She always thought they reminded her of a dragon they way they shown. No matter what form he took whether, dolphin, Alala, orca, or shark his green eyes always stood out. She could not help but be mesmerized by them and she saw how happy he was to enjoy being something else for a day such as a shark or a whale. She always thought they look handsome on him and could imagine herself blushing if she was human. The shark is incapable of blushing so she kept it to herself as they swam and practiced their skills. 'Ok guys that is enough I think it is time we had some fun and then turn in for the day till the next DA meeting where we tell everyone else of this lesson and have them practice it as well.' Tory said and they agreed, 'when I say so we change back to orcas and enjoy the rest of the swim,'

If one were amused they were now. Albus Dumbledore stood staring out the window of his office enjoying the break he had from his normal duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked down at the lake and noticed that some of the students seemed to be relaxing and he too thought it would be amusing to relax when something caught his eye.

Make that more then one thing as he aimed his telescope at the objects in the water. Sleek shapes blended perfectly beneath the surface of the lake but they broke the surface and spouted vapor and then dove again. Tall dorsal fins rose majestically from the water as they dove again. "Now this is interesting," Dumbledore said as he watched from his office and decided to move to a better place for a better view.

He was on the balcony of one of the many towers of Hogwarts going towards the lake shore but far enough away where he could see. He approached the docks where they normally keep the boats and saw for himself the majestic shapes as some others watched as well. "What are they?" asked some of them and they yelled when one leaped out of the water doing a back flip before landing back in the water. They could clearly make out the sleek shape of the creature and its massive fins. Others stuck their heads out on the surface and took a look before diving under the water again. As one they rose again to spout water before diving showing off their white underside.

They seemed to have disappeared again before a very large one broke the surface and did a breech and landed again in the water with a loud splash. "I can't believe I am seeing killer whales at Hogwarts," said a Hufflepuff. "Killer whales?" said Professor Dumbledore and this time he was joined by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch watched also as tall fins broke the surface. One seemed to catch the headmaster's eye as a rather tall looking fin rose and broke the surface as a large creature broke the surface and dove again, Dumbledore then turned towards the student from Hufflepuff, "Tell me young man what is a killer whale?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "Oh don't let their name mislead you sir they are actually friendly to humans. They are called Killer whales because they have been known to feed on other whales, sharks and seals as well as fish," the kid said, "People nowadays call them Orca's it is better then calling them Killer Whales." He said, "The ones with the tall fins are males the shorter ones females." He said and Dumbledore had to smile at the young boy's attitude.

Everyone's breath was caught in their throats when a large male rose from the water and leaped over the giant squid who seemed to be enjoying itself. It was then that Dumbledore caught the make under its chin, _a lightning bolt_ he thought in a way it reminded him of someone. Something else caught his eye as well as others copied this male and leaped over the squid's tentacles and zoomed around it. The giant squid then raced them and Dumbledore watched in amazement as they zoomed after the squid and seemed to catch onto the bow wave that the squid is making and rode it before disappearing. The students seemed to be disappointed when they disappeared.

Hey Tory did you see the audience that we captured on the docks? Ron asked Tory and the large female swam up to him, Yeah I did Ron Tory whistled back, I think they enjoyed out show said Neville, Well why don't we make like whales and have them get a good eye full of us Hermione said and the group started swimming towards the docks. Why don't we surprise them, said Harry and dove under.

No one saw it coming as students looked disappointed at the disappearance of the strange but beautiful creatures. Even Hagrid had joined the group looking at the creatures with curiosity. They were surprised however when suddenly a large white object could be seen from under the water just below the dock and a large head broke the surface squealing and revealing large teeth. Many teachers aimed their wands at the creature as it squealed and whistled and clicked as if laughing. The same Hufflepuff boy laughed as well, "You have just been fooled by a whale," he said and walked up to them, "I live along the coast so I see them all the time," he said and the orca turned to its side and it was then that Dumbledore saw the strange glint in its eye. _Green eyes_ he said noticing it.

The boy approached and slowly knelt down and the orca eyed him curiously.

What is he doing? Harry asked, I think he wants to play with you Harry so play with him gently Tory said reminding him that he is a very powerful animal at the moment.

The orca disappeared under the water for a few seconds eyeing him cautiously and the boy pulled his hand towards the water slowly, "It is ok I am not going to hurt you," he said and slowly the orca turned over as if eyeing him and the boy caught something under the creature. It was a lightning shaped mark under its chin. "You know you remind me of someone I know," he said and the whale then moved closer as if it understood what the boy was saying. It then spouted right in his face and the boy fell backwards and it opened its mouth as if laughing. The boy seeing this burst out laughing also, "So you want to play?" he said and the whale spat water at him from its mouth. Laughing the boy tried to splash back but the whale was faster. It then flipped over onto its side and the boy got a good look at the lightning shaped mark on its chin and watched as it raised one of its pectoral fins and waved at him. Laughing the boy waved back to the whale. The orca righted itself and spouted again taking a breath. "Why does it do that?" asked a girl, "Because it breathes air," said the boy as he knelt down and the orca eyed him again with its green eyes. Another orca decided to join the fun and eye the boy. This one was a female a rather large female but the male was bigger.

Everyone watched as the female opened its mouth and made a funny movement with its tongue and the boy slowly and without fear put his hand in its mouth and laughed when the female rolled its tongue around his hand. "That is gross," said a harsh voice and everyone turned to see Malfoy and his goons standing on the edge of the dock. Another orca rose its head above the water eyeing him, "What the hell are you looking at you dumb animal!" he shouted and it was then that another female whale could be seen racing towards the docks at full speed and everyone moved back when a massive form leaped onto the dock and lifted its tail up as if to say 'Tada' and opened its mouth to reveal teeth at the group. It then heaved its body back into the water by rolling to the side.

Dumbledore was indeed impressed by the school as they eyed each person respectfully. The orca with the green eyes especially eyed him curiously as he reached his hand out gently, "Albus are you sure it is ok?" asked Professor McGonagall, "I am sure," he said with a twinkle in his eye. The orca then approached him slowly and the tip of his snout touched the fingertips of the Professor's hand. He was surprised by the smoothness of the skin as he stroked the creature gently. The whale then rose to take a breath and went back under.

Ok guys time to call it a day Tory said and Harry felt disappointed, Do you think he knows its us? Harry squealed at Tory, Yeah I bet your green eyes gave it away, she said and the group seemed to click and whistle as if laughing as Harry gently put his head back into the water and the others followed Tory as they all dove.

Dumbledore seemed disappointed as the group disappeared under the surface and into the dark depths of the lake again. The other students began to chat amongst themselves as they headed towards the castle. The Hufflepuff boy especially seemed quiet happy to be chatting about the encounter. He smiled to himself as he gazed into the green eyes of one particular whale. He knows there was something familiar about that whale but he could not place it. He smiled when the students wanted to know if they would be able to see the whales again. They continued to talk to the Hufflepuff boy as he walked towards the great hall and to dinner.

When everyone was gone Tory led them under the water into deeper depths until they found a pipe. Tory then led them inside for the pipe was very large but she had them shrink down to sharks for the pipe was very long. Following her through the pipes they found it to be rather dark when they reached the end where a dim light was lit and Tory leaped through the surface and landed on the cement. Next to come up was Harry followed by Cho, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, and last Pravati. After showing them how to change back Tory smiled at all of them as they dried themselves up and began to chat excitedly towards each other. As they exited the Chamber not noticing where they were. When they reached Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom they all exited the bathroom and laughing to themselves as they went their separate ways. The only one who stayed behind was Harry and Tory, "You could eat with us if you like?" Harry said noticing Tory flinch, "As Much as I would love to I can't," Tory said and Harry nodded in understanding, "I will save some food for you if that is ok?" he said and Tory smiled which made Harry's feet want to fall from under him, "Thanks," she said and they both walked into the great hall.

TBC


	13. DA Lessons and Dreams of Voldemort

**A/n: I know you hate this**

**orca**

**owl**

** wolf **

**"Human"**

**_thoughts_**

**'parselmouth'**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 13: DA lessons and Dreams of Voldemort**

That night Harry, Ron, and Neville talked excitedly about their day under the lake, "I mean it was so cool," Neville said, "And for once I never fowled it up," Neville said, "I think Tory said something about animal instincts," Ron said, "It was probably your instincts that kept you right side up," Ron teased and Neville flushed, "I think I will enjoy her for a DA teacher," Neville replied and Ron laughed, "What it is true DA is even as good as Herbology and that is the other subject that I don't mess up in," he said and Ron laughed at Neville. "Oh speaking of DA Harry thanks that helped a lot with my OWL's……um Harry are you ok?" Neville said and Ron turned to find his friend spacing out. "Harry? Hey Harry?" he said and Harry's blank look turned to look at them and his cheeks showed a flush of pink, "Hey Harry you spaced out there mate," Ron said and Harry blushed even deeper, "I bet it has something to do with a certain girl," said Neville deciding now was a good time to tease Harry. "I was not!" Harry said his face blushing, "I bet she is rail thin with a basilisk as a familiar," teased Ron and both boys started to laugh when Harry turned beet red. "We knew it!" they said, "come on Harry ask her out," Ron said and Harry shook his head, "It is not that easy," Harry said, "I hardly know her that well," he tried to defend himself but it was no use the other two boys could not help but tease him.

_"So what have you got this time my sweet," a hissing voice said as a group of cloaked figures with white masks said as they stood in front of their lord. "I have some very interesting news my lord," said Narcissa Malfoy as she took off her mask to reveal her features, "Since my husband is away it would be my pleasure to entertain my lord." She said, "My son Draco has informed me that there is an exchange student at Hogwarts from the Hawaiian Academy of Magic," she said and the first voice a dark and sinister voice, "The Hawaiian Academy of Magic?" he said and Narcissa nodded, "Yes my lord, It is well known that, that school hold some very powerful very ancient magic," the woman then stayed low, "If Dumbledore thinks he can say such things then so be it," "Severus!" he yelled and Snape lowered his mask. "Tell me my potions master what did Dumbledore say?" he hissed and Snape nervously told him, "He told me my lord that an alliance would benefit the light side sir. If Dumbledore does ally himself with the Hawaiian Academy then he can untold power," _

_ The man thought about it, "Well this is interesting news if Dumbledore thinks he can ally himself with such magic then he is a fool. Already I have such power at my disposal and he knows it how else was I able to come back." The voice said and the two bowed to their lord. "Now tell me what of this exchange student?" it was Narcissa who answered, "My lord my son Draco informs me that she is unable to fight," she said, "It is true my lord her magic was bound before she came to the school. They fear her true power and thus bound her so she is unable to fight back. And from what I heard she is a very powerful witch," Snape said. The voice hissed again and a snake slithered onto his lap and he stroked it gently. "Well we don't want any risks now do we if Dumbledore wants to ally himself with the academy then we must do everything in our power to stop him now shall we," the first voice said and said, "My son also tells me that she has a basilisk as a familiar and a strange owl I assume it is a native to the Hawaiian islands," Narcissa said and the strange man rose from his throne. "A Basilisk? Now how can a girl become a master unless….she is a parselmouth," the man hissed, "Wormtail!" the man shouted and a short portly man with a mouse like face ran to his master, "Yes master?" he said kneeling. "Keep an eye on this girl and when you have the chance bring her to me. Have Malfoy's boy help you," he said and the man bowed, "You will also keep an eye on them as well Severus," and the three bowed and turned, "Oh and by the way, 'CRUCIO!" _

Harry shot up in alarm as sweat covered his face and blood dripped from his scar. He looked on fearfully as he calmed down, 'Is Harry-papa ok?' and Harry was startled when Arbok rose from the foot of his bed. 'Arbok you scared me,' Harry whispered to the baby basilisk. 'I sorry but I sensed that you were having a nightmare and came here Kama knows so he tell Tory-mama when she wakes.' Arbok whispered and Hedwig hooted right beside him. Harry smiled gently and stroked his owl and Arbok when a thought came to him. 'I have to see Dumbledore,' he said and got up but remembered that they have doubled the prefect shifts since the last year. _Shit how do I get to Dumbledore?_ Harry thought when he looked at Hedwig. _I know_

A snowy white owl flew around the castle till it found a window that was dimly lit. Flying in it flew into the bedroom and landed softly at the bed. The form shifted till it was Harry in his robes. "Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" Harry whispered and Dumbledore shifted in his bed and then he woke slowly, "Harry? Harry what are you doing here and how did you get in?" the headmaster asked as he clapped his hands and the lights came on. "I had another vision," he said, "Oh really about Voldemort," he said getting and getting his full attention Harry told him what he saw. "I see then I will make sure that Ms. Kahalewai is taken cared of," the headmaster said and Harry nodded before going back to his rooms.

Harry could not manage to get any sleep for as soon as he tried he was awakened again so try as he might he could not sleep. "Having trouble sleeping Harry?" whispered a voice and Harry looked in surprise as Tory stood over on his bed. "How did you get in?" he asked, "Arbok," she whispered, "Wanna go for a run?" she asked, "Sure why not," he said and Tory nodded and told him that she saw him fly as an owl. Together they silently flew out of the room towards the forest edge. Landing softly Harry noticed that the moon was full and it so reminded him of his friend Remus Lupin his old defense against the dark arts teacher, and honorary werewolf. "That was incredible being able to fly like an owl," Harry said and Hedwig landed softly along with Kama. "So how are we going to run without being seen?" Harry asked, "Well I was thinking of wolves," Tory said smiling and Harry could not help but melt under that smile. Though frail Tory was strong in spirit and it looks like she is getting stronger. "Now remember what I taught you about shifting," she said and shifted into a black wolf and Harry followed. He was black like Tory but his lightning bolt scare still remains but well hidden under his fur and his green eyes shown brightly in the moonlight.

He wondered around the forest at night his shaggy grey coat and sagging body from lack of proper food made him look sort of strange in the moonlight but that did not deter him. He prowled the forest in search of prey and he saw it.

A lone doe stood in the moonlight of the full moon. She was a fine prize for the lone wolf as he gotten himself ready for the hunt when the doe's head rose ears perked. The wolf cursed his bad luck but noticed that the deer was not looking at him but in another direction. The wolf turned his head and noticed two dark shapes in the woods both he recognized as wolves like himself! Both were black though but one had green eyes and by his scent he could tell it was a male the other female. The deer seeing them finally bolted and the wolves followed through the shadows of the forest.

Tory showed Harry how to chase down any deer and because Harry felt hungry Tory decided to show him how to hunt and kill his prey eating it like a wolf. Both ran after the doe as it shot off into the woods Harry took the back while Tory ran around and cornered it and pinned it with her jaws clamped around its neck. When the deer finally went down and died she began to devour her food.

Harry stood off to the side as he watched Tory eat like she had never eaten this well in months (that part is true) at first he felt sick but then pushed it aside. He then moved slowly in and began to devour his prey when his ears perked up at the scent of another wolf in the air.

Tory hearing this raised her ears and turned them around sniffing the wind when she caught sight of another shape in the woods. Baring her fangs she snarled at the creature Harry sensing Tory's distress joined her and growled low in his throat. The wolf slowly trotted towards them with his head bent low and ears flat against his head. His tail was tucked between his legs a sign of submission. He was clearly larger then both Harry and Tory but after seeing the way this wolf was shaped it surprised Harry to see that it was not a regular wolf but a _werewolf! _The wolf slowly got down low on his belly and rolled over another sign of submission. Harry backed off but Tory wanted to make sure as she slowly approached the wolf and sniffed him taking in his scent. Harry did the same and was surprised by the familiarity of the smell. It was then that the smell registered in his brain. _Remus?_ He thought and began to whine.

The grey wolf was surprised when the male began to softly whine and he looked up at the green eyed wolf. The other wolf seeing this backed off and allowed him passage to the kill. Slowly the grey wolf sniffed the kill and took what ever is left. The female he noticed was thin like him while the male was healthy. But by the looks of it the female is the alpha her ears were perked up straight and dominant and its poise showed that she can hold herself in a fight if possible. Both of them looked no older then juveniles. The wolf began to sniff taking in their scent. One of them caught him off guard and he jerked his head back. The male smelled like a mix of fresh windy grass, candy and dank dungeons as well as some potions. The female smelled like the male except the candy smell, he could also smell blood on her as if she had been beaten many times. He also could smells something else something disturbing.

When he finished his meal he stood with the two wolves as the female raised her head and began to howl a long mournful song. The black male did the same and so did the grey.

The grey watched the two black wolves retreat into the forest their tails flying behind them. He watched as the moon slowly started to descend into the sky meaning Dawn would soon approach. The grey then turned and headed in the direction the wolves headed. He could smell them and followed their scent till at last he came to a clearing only to stop. It was the edge of the forest and already he could see the majestic castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The grey was confused as he walked out of the woods towards the castle when he saw two forms fly towards the castle. Confused the wolf ran back into the woods to await the sun rise.

As the sun rose that Monday Morning this time we find that Professor Snape was in his original body and Tory had to endure another day of torture. It was Potions class and Malfoy was at it again. He flicked no good items at Tory who tried to dodge them or avoid them but they got into her potion and it exploded. The whole class burst out in laughter at her antics and Tory glared at Malfoy who blew her a kiss. _Some day asshole I will get you back_ Tory thought to herself as she growled and meekly strode out of the dungeons and out of the school before she screamed. Her scream sent shock waves around the school and shattered glass. Feeling calm Tory then walked to her next class.

Transfiguration with Ravenclaw proved to be an interesting class. Tory found it fascinating to turn objects into animals or vice versa. She then learned about the different methods Wizards in this part of the world use to transform into different animals and people. Tory had to laugh at such ways. They could only transform into one creature and that creature is their spirit guide in her school their main form. She watched as McGonagall transformed herself into a cat and sat on the table. When she became human again she then explained about registration and so forth. Tory found it amusing that someone has to _register_ to become an animal.

Herbology was by far her least favorite not on any accounts to the teacher it is how her fellow Slytherins treat her. Her fellow sixth years would try to burn, poison, and infect her with as many dangerous plants as possible. And each time Tory's mind would work like a computer calculating her revenge to make it as sweet as possible. She growled when someone threw a snapping snap dragon at her and Tory luckily ducked. Her reflexes were still slow due to lack of nutrition but she is getting there. She started training again in the Chamber of Secrets and that is where she promised Harry she would train the DA or Dumbledore's Army.

_Harry_

Just the thought of that name made her want to smile. It was that said boy who understood her very well and wanted to be her friend regardless of what house she lived in. I mean sure she was a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor but she did not care. She knew that the two houses hated each other with a passion and would do anything to help the Gryffindor side. As much as she liked some of her housemates she wondered why the sorting hat put her in the house of the serpent in the first place.

Care of Magical Creatures has to be by far her favorite class. Here Tory could observe the many different magical animals native to Europe and observe their behaviors. She would then become those creatures in the Chamber when she is able to sneak out of her room. Usually Malfoy and his goons are still up so she takes the form of an insect or she goes out the window. Today they are meeting the same Norwegian Horntail they had been studying all year. Only two people have been able to touch it Tory and Hagrid. Hagrid because he is the dragon's keeper and thus the dragon tolerates him or else no food. Tory on the other hand knows where to scratch the dragon and it seems to like her better.

"Now today we are going to learn how to care for a dragon. You see Dragon's have to be kept in their respected reserves for obvious reasons," Hagrid said and the dragon blew fire at Hagrid just for fun and Tory could see the eyes sparkle with mischief. She then began to think of something a name for the dragon. Many names slipped by her this past year but one stuck. Smiling to herself she slowly approached the dragon. As Hagrid tried to ensure that the dragon was properly taken cared of he did not notice Tory slip pass him till someone shouted.

Hagrid turned as Tory reached a gentle hand out and the dragon knelt down and she slowly stroked it. The class was once again caught off guard as Tory stroked the dragon and tapped the snout till it opened its mouth and revealed long teeth. "You were saying about its teeth," Tory said and gently took the brush from Hagrid and began to scrub its mouth. The dragon seemed pleased that someone knew how to scrub his mouth without making it hurt. Tory did just that as she rubbed gently while cleaning at the same time. The dragon purred with pleasure as Tory finished and his mouth felt nice and clean. "You know what?" she asked and the Dragon looked at her quizzically, "What is it child?" Hagrid asked, "Well I was thinking does this Dragon have a name?" she asked and Hagrid shook his head, "I didn't name him," he said, "Can I do it?" Tory asked, "Um sure," he said and Tory looked at the dragon by taking a couple of steps back and the dragon rose to his full height. He spread his wings to their fullest and Tory smiled as she found a name for him, "I know what to call you, back at home for those of you who don't know what a video game is I played a game called Final Fantasy. In that game you befriend a dragon not just any dragon the _king_ of dragons so what do you say to the name Bahamut?" she said and the dragon roared and added fire to his breath. Tory smiled for her friend finally had a name to be proud of.

That night was lessons with the DA and they appeared in the Chamber of Secrets. Tory had them meet there instead of the Room of requirement for two reasons. The first being that no one can get in unless they were a parselmouth and the second being that no one except Harry, Ron, Tory, and Hermione knew about its location. There were all together sixteen to twenty five people that would be present but at the moment the room was empty.

She had redecorated it since the last time she had been in here. Instead of the dank dripping moldy smell there was a smell of fresh air. She hand scrubbed in her free time all the mold and grime off the walls. She also added a weapons rack to one side and fixed the drainage so the water can have an easier time being drained. She planted some plants from home in a small garden where the sun shown and managed to make a small forest. Arbok loved that garden as he slithered through the plants as Tory harvested the right parts for potions and such and one ointment for his scales. Arbok's skin is very valuable in the wizarding market. As Tory grounded his scales and baby fangs and kept it for potions later she looked at the other changes she made to the chamber.

On the far wall was the face of Salazar Slytherin and the entrance to the Basilisk nest. She makes it into a sleeping area complete with bathroom and baths. She had gotten rid of all the debris and made beds that create self warmth and used the body's heat to keep them warm. She also used other things too as well as put mats on the floor and plugged in her laptop and radio on the side. Because they are run by magic and not electricity she does not have to worry about power shortages. She kept the hole near Salazar's mouth where the water comes through because it is kind of deep for her swims under the lake. She also extended the pipe to allow a full grown male orca pass through. She used this room for meditation and to eat freely without Malfoy constantly poisoning her food.

When the others arrived following Harry they were stunned when they saw Tory deep in concentration as she performed several kata with a Katana sword in her hand. Executing them with fast efficiency she was unaware of the people watching until she put it back. As soon as she put the Katana back on the sword rack there was a loud applause and she turned surprised to see everyone clapping and cheering as Tory bowed. She was dressed in her old school uniform which is of Chinese Kung-fu battle wear. It also had the Academy's crest on it. It was a shark with a dragon entwined in it at the boarder. The crest also says 'Cherish the land and the sea for both hold as many secrets as the air and stars,' "Wow Tory I did not know that you knew Martial Arts," said Dean as he and Seamus looked at each other, "If you knew then…oh yea I forgot," said Seamus and both laughed. "Well that is what we are going to start learning today besides the usual dance routine." She said.

If Tory decided on a career it was teaching for one thing she enjoys it and second she has things she could teach at Hogwarts she is teaching the people here now.

There were twenty five people in all some of which are first years who wanted to learn how to defend themselves. They are from Deatheater families and they don't agree with their families at all. There are also people whose families could be targeted that joined the DA group and were invited by members already. For the past few weeks Tory had been teaching the class mostly in physical training and had them practice it every chance they got. She had them do swimming, aerobics, dancing (Ballet, Waltz, jazz etc…) and for nearly two months and almost every night except weekends they had practiced till they broke nearly every bone possible. Tory was surprised that they have not given up yet. They had numerous cases of broken ankles and over stretched tendons and other injuries but still they persevered (Even Neville). By the time she started on skanking to strengthen their calves and legs nearly every one of them had broken at least one of their bones once. It was a lucky thing that Tory knows how to heal very fast. She then decided that tonight was the night she would have them rest and do something different.

She had them sitting together after a rather painful dancing practice and she taught them the meaning of Martial arts. But tonight she wanted to teach them something different. "Well as some of you already know I have taught some of you how to change into any animal you wished is that correct," she said and some of the people merely nodded. "Ok tonight I will teach the rest of you but I am warning you now animal instincts are hard to control so don't control them become _part _of them. The problem with humans is that they are too dominating don't dominate submit and let the animal become part of you and then you don't have to fight it when the time comes," she said, "That is the difference between shifting, lycanthrope which is a curse not a disease and Animagus forms is that Shifting requires one to know the instincts and concentrate on the animals movements thus allowing you to shift into any form you want. Lycanthrope is a curse that is administered through biting, blood transfusion and in some cases scratching, for it acts like a disease thus infecting the same way. The same can be said about Vampires but in their case it is only blood transfusion. Finally, Animagus forms are only what your Totem animal is," Tory said, "Totem animal?" asked someone, "An animal that represents you for what you truly are depending on your personality." She said, "You Europeans use a potion to show your totem animal and try to shift into it making it difficult. Where I come from there is an easier way and a more comfortable way." Tory said, "How?" they asked, "Your dreams," she said, "But for now that can wait lets start shifting," she said and decided that today they will be flying.

Wow I've never thought that being an owl would be so cool said a girl as she flew silently in the night. A group of twenty five owls all different kinds flew around Hogwarts and was soon joined by the owls of the owlry. Harry was enjoying himself as a fellow snowy owl and was learning how to shift in the winds thanks to Hedwig. Tory was flying alongside Kama as the Pueo's dark mask could be seen in the dark. It was strange to have an owl that hunts both in the day and at night. This owl in particular has a dark mask instead of a light one the black that surrounds its eyes makes it look fearsome even in the dark as well as in light. The white around its beak makes it look definitely like a demon but because of its broader wingspan Tory is soaring above them like a hawk. Now remember when you are practicing this technique you are not to abuse it understand? she said and the group agreed. After all they don't want to get caught learning advance magic.

Tory flew over the lake with ease and used the gentle breeze to skim the lakes surface. Like an expert she then rose again to join the rest, don't even think of trying she said to them, Your owl forms can't handle the strong winds of the ocean so even the slightest breeze can send you to the water she said and the group moaned.

Tory had them do some laps as owls and then shifted to Orca as they explored the lake finding objects that Tory put there herself as well as swim laps and get used to each animal's sign of communication. They even figured out how to call each other's name using whale talk. Each sound was distinct like a signature and for each sound they learned to use it to communicate to each other.

Tory also had them run through the forest as wolves finding the grey one again as the moon remained full and they ran with him. Is that really a werewolf I could have sworn that I have seen that wolf before said Hermione as she ran up to Tory, Did you? was the reply, Why I think I do I think that is none other then Professor Lupin, she said and Harry looked at her and then it clicked, Of course! I knew I'd recognize him the first time I ran as a wolf, Harry said and immediately shut up. Hermione and Ron caught on though and if they were human they would have smirked.

They ran for a while before Tory called them to fly back towards the castle and then down the long tunnel back into the chamber. When they arrived they were amazed, "Wow no kidding when you said that animal instincts are strong but better when you meld with them. It was so cool I mean I could practically feel every movement of my body especially when I was a wolf," said a Slytherin whom Tory recognized as Alex. "Well I hope you enjoyed your lesson well," she said, "Because tomorrow we are doing the usual as well as that and something different," she said and the group groaned as they headed up the now ladder that Tory made to allow them back into the bathroom and told them they can practice shifting to avoid prefects." Smirking, "And only avoiding them just don't abuse them," she said and the group disappeared as either rats, mice, bats, birds, lizards, spiders, or roaches.

As the last of them filed out Arbok joined Tory as she sat alone in the chamber, she winced as she felt the wound on her shoulder from when Malfoy burned her. 'Are you ok Tory-mama?' Arbok said as he slithered up to Tory and she put her hand on her wound, 'I am alright Arbok,' she said, "I doubt it," said a voice.

TBC


	14. Listen with Your Heart

**A/n: An early warning this is a bit of a tear jerker and a heart warmer. Sort of the mush before the slaughter inside joke so you don't know hehehehehe.**

****

****

**Small warning though the songs is by Maya Sakamoto called Yubiwa the Ring and You're not Alone both from the Escaflowne Soundtrack. **

**What it just popped into my brain late at night on New Year's Eve so enjoy it. Or else. Hehehehe. **

****

****

****

****

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 14: Listen to your heart **

As the last of them filed out Arbok joined Tory as she sat alone in the chamber, she winced as she felt the wound on her shoulder from when Malfoy burned her. 'Are you ok Tory-mama?' Arbok said as he slithered up to Tory and she put her hand on her wound, 'I am alright Arbok,' she said, "I doubt it," said a voice and Tory turned. "Harry?" she said as she saw him.

Harry's face showed much concern when he smelled blood on Tory when they were running as wolves through the forest. "Tory I know you are lying," he said gently, "What is it to you then," she growled, "Everything Tory you are my friend and I am not about to lose another one," he said sadly and Tory could see the sadness in them. His emerald green eyes how shown much sorrow. "I am sorry," she said realizing her mistake and looking down at her knees and hands. "I just didn't want to show weakness that is all," she said and Harry nodded as he slowly approached her. "I know Tory," he said as he grabbed some salve and a potion, "You know that you and I are alike in many ways right?" he said and Tory looked at him as if he was nuts.

Harry did not want to leave after seeing Tory the way she is. He knows that she is hurt pretty badly but has done a good job of hiding it. "Tory I have seen worse now let me see," he said gently, "I don't need pity," she said, "Ok how's about this if you let me treat your wound I will show you how I really live," he said and Tory gave him a look that said, _you've got to be kidding me_. "I know it may sound strange but only Hermione and Ron know about it," he said and Tory finally nodded as she turned around and pulled up her shirt to show Harry the nasty burn and stab wound in her shoulder and Harry gasped.

Tory flinched when Harry asked Arbok for some herbs and the snake showed him what Tory taught him. Harry then went to work and managed to come back with a salve for her wounds. "Why do you hide your marks Tory?" he asked, "Is it like me for I know that some of those scars are old." He said and Tory nodded, "It was my father who gave me those. He was not in his right mind when he did it." She said and Harry applied the salve to the wound and Tory sighed in relief at the cool touch of the cloth.

Harry did the process of cleaning up the wounds, "So Tory you said your father used to beat you why doesn't he do it now?" He asked curious. "I saved his life," Tory said, "His drug addiction gotten so bad that when I came home from school he almost died from it. But I did a spell that removed the poison from his system it was a complicated spell even for a ten year old," she said, "You were _ten_?" he said surprised and he stopped cleaning the wound, "We start our education at the age of five in the Academy," Tory said, "They start us as soon as possible for the spells we must learn are very old and powerful so the earlier the training the better. They also teach us modern spells though not the way you do it with wands," she said. "I wish it was the same for me," Harry said as he tied a bandage to Tory's shoulder, "That should do but you should see madam Pomphrey about it," he said and he was lucky that he was behind her or else she would have seen his blush. "I have one question though?" she asked quietly and Harry could see a bit of nervousness coming from her. "What?" he asked, "Why?" she said, "Why what?" Harry asked, "Why help me? Kama told me that was Hedwig that gave me the food that day," she said, "Is it pity?" she asked, "No," Harry replied and Tory slowly turned to look at him, "No?" she asked.

Harry turned away from her and gently leaned against her back and Tory felt a little awkward at this. She was lucky Harry could not see the blush forming on her face. They remained in awkward silence for ten minutes before Tory asked another question. "Well I have a question?" she asked, "Ask," Harry said, "Why do they call you the boy who lived?" she asked, "I mean I come from a place completely different to I don't know the news of the European Wizarding world as much as the American and my own," she said. Harry began to chuckle and Tory could feel it. In a way it was comforting to feel him laugh. All the time she knew him he'd never laughed and neither did she except for the time she took his form and kicked Malfoy's ass. Harry's back felt stiff and sore but he remained where he was. "I was just wondering that is all and why most people shun you like they did me," she said sadly as she turned, "sometimes I feel that they are only using me because I hold a lot of knowledge on techniques that they only begun to dream about," she said.

"That is not true," Harry said, "I know most of them and felt what they felt about you and they think of you as a friend. They saw you for you and not for you being the Slytherin." He reasoned, "How do you know that?" Tory hissed as she sat behind him, "I learned to tell people's feelings apart from each other." He said, "The reason why I was called the boy who lived was because I've killed someone long ago," he said, "His name was Voldemort as I would assume that your housemates told you," he said and Tory replied with a small 'yes' in parseltongue. "Well I stopped him but don't remember how. For the first ten years of my life I have been well how should you put this mistreated. I have been a servant to the so called people I've called a family…." And Harry explained his life story to Tory in a way that she could never imagined.

When he was done Tory was so close to tears she could not hold it and a small whimpering noise could be heard from her. Harry suddenly looked up, "Tory?" he said, "It is nothing you just touched my wound that is all," she said and Harry nodded but knew she was lying. "I guess you and I are so much alike." She said, "But my question is why are you telling me this?" she asked, "Because you besides Hermione and Ron are one of the few people I fully trust." He said and Tory was shocked at that statement, "Me but I am a _Slytherin_," she stated, "I know but a Slytherin with a heart besides Blaze and the first years in the DA." Harry replied, "Why would you say that?" she said, "Because Tory you may not realize it but you are the kindest Slytherin of the lot. Blaze told me this the way you treat the others even when Malfoy and his goons treat you like shit." He said, "If you would let me I like to be your friend," he said, "You are my friend," Tory replied and looked towards the plants that she was growing and found Arbok and Kama asleep. "By the way you do realize that you have a wonderful voice," he said, "Kama told me that you have one as well," she replied and Harry could not see the smile on her face at that statement and she could feel Harry's blush. "Can you sing me a song please," Harry whispered, "You reminded me of my mother," he said sadly.

Tory was shocked by this but honored as she took in a breath and thought of the best song, but in the end she just remembered another song from an anime which she thought was perfect, and decided to sing it in both English and Japanese.

_Namida ga ato kara afuredashite_

_Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no_

_Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite_

_Sora e hikari kakennkete yuku_

Like the last time the song drifted through the pipes of Hogwarts towards the dorm rooms and everyone stopped to listen as the song was soft but sweet. Some girls brought handkerchiefs as they whipped the tears from their faces.

_Konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo_

_Anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita _

_Arigatou ikutsumo no _

_Taisetsu na kimochi_

_Tewata shite kureta yo ne_

Down in the dungeons a certain professor was busy brewing the latest in potions for the hospital wing when he heard the music from the walls of Hogwarts. He looked up and relaxed for it was his only time relaxing as he knew the singer, _Tory_ he thought to himself. He allowed himself to smile and knew that no one was watching and he knew that one day she would make those who did her wrong pay for their crimes. He himself could not wait for that day. Though not many would admit it he does have a heart and remembered the conversation that he had with Potter when he posed at Tory. Smiling to himself knowing that this is one of the few times he gets to actually relax while brewing a potion he looked at the walls and remembered the few times he got to enjoy himself with friends now long gone.

_Sono toki zutto, watashi wa…._

_Kie koketa hikoukigumo wo mite-ita…._

_Wasurenaide_

_Hitori ja nai_

_Hanarete mo te wo isunaide ira_

_Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta_

_Konna kanashimi ga aru koto_

In the dark of night a few figures made their way out of the castle using the darkness as a cover as they headed outside of the wards towards their destination. They stopped as they heard a song drift from the castle but ignored it as they reached their destination and met some figures. Taking a portkey they disappeared.

Snape's dark mark lit up as he hissed in pain. Taking his leave after finishing his potion he walked out he came across the doors and vanished after opening them to the night.

_Nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nani ka ga_

_Futatabi yadotte_

_Wakare ni kurta hohoemi wa isuyoku ikiyou to yuu_

_Anata kara yo messejii_

Ron and Hermione sat by the fire Ron reading about Quidditch and Hermione reading a Herbology book when the song reached their ears. Both stopped to listen along with several other Griffindors as they listen in to the song being sung and some thought it was sweet while others started to cry but not with sadness but at how romantic it is. It was not in the same language as they speak but they could understand it well enough by the emotions playing with each note.

_Itsu kitto aera_

_Futari naraba_

_Tookutemo hitomi mitsumean_

_Kibou to yume no subete a kakete_

_Yakusoka wo shiyou yo_

_Ano hi no hageshitsa wo_

_Daite_

_Ashita saku mirai wo ikura_

When Harry hear the song come to its conclusion he was feeling a lot better as he felt the warmth that Tory felt through each note. She then took another breath and Harry's voice was caught in his throat as she sang another song. He was surprise that it was the same tune and notes like the first if he had not any say in it he seemed to think it was the same song.

_I've walked so long I can't remember—where is my home?_

_Their distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. _

_I can show a smile, its not hard to do_

_I can have this strength to go on_

_But sometimes I wanna let go of everything_

Harry felt his heart leap at the first words it was like she was talking about him! it was as if Tory's song was about him! he then felt himself flush as he realize that the song was for him.

_When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love_

_High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet_

_And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe_

_I lie in your heart always_

_Nothing is braver then honesty, my life is your faith in me_

Snape ran out of the building as fast as his feet would let him as he headed outside the antiapparation wards and disappeared into the night.

_I'll be there when you need_

_You don't have to hide from me_

_What you are feeling now_

_I fill your soul_

_We will seek together destiny_

_Troubles have an end_

_We'll carry on hand in hand_

_You're not alone_

_People searching desperately outside themselves, _

_Caught up in thinking of what never helped_

_And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from_

_I feel you now_

Harry thought of all his friends come and gone, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Cho, Remus, Sirius That one brought tears to his eyes thinking of his godfather Dumbledore, Neville, everyone he knew and yes even Snape. He knew that deep down the guy had a heart though his profession does not allow it.

_I'll be there when you need_

_We will live together_

_Nothing is in our way_

_With trust in our soul_

_We will seek together destiny_

_Troubles have an end_

_We will carry on hand in hand_

_We won't forget we have each other_

_Love is in the hearts of all men_

_You're not alone_

With that said Tory started to sniffle and Harry realized that she was crying and saw that Arbok had awoken and slithered up to Tory. 'Don't cry Tory-mama, Harry-papa, Kama and Arbok are here,' he said and Harry had to smile at the Basilisk though only a baby he understands things that others might miss. Feeling sad Harry turned around slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him much to her surprise, "It is ok," he said more to himself then to her. Tory could feel the tears streaming down his face as he cried out the pain and sorrow from all his years in life. She put her hand over his and offered him support. The sat like that for a while till Tory heard Harry softly snoring meaning he is asleep. Knowing she could not wake him Tory gently tried to find a way to lift him off of her and conjured a stretcher and walked over to Griffindor Tower and careful not to wake anyone she asked Kama to have either Hermione or Ron wait for her outside.

They waited for her and luckily for Tory they were still up when she brought a sleeping Harry upstairs and was careful to clean him up before sending him to bed. Ron smirked as he took over and Hermione gave her a small smile, "Welcome to the group," they said and Tory smiled before she turned and headed down to her dorms.

Harry woke the next morning to the rising of the sun and looked down at himself and found that someone had undressed him and placed him in bed. "Well mate had a good time with Tory last night," Ron teased from where he was sitting on his bed. Harry was surprised that Ron woke up this early in the morning, "Ron? Why are you up so early?" Harry asked, "Well one reason being that my best mate came to bed rather late last night and I wanted to get every detail out of it," he said smirking and Harry blushed. "It is not like that at all Ron," Harry said clearly embarrassed, "Oh really then care to explain why you stayed behind hmm?" Ron said, "You sound like a girl when you do that," Harry said, "Oh yeah well enlighten us," said Dean as he and Seamus looked at Harry with curiosity. Harry was thoroughly confused at this, "Since when do you guys but into my love life?" Harry asked, "Since Cho decided that you are not worth her time," Neville said, "Come on Harry we heard you moaning Tory's name admit it you like her don't you," "No I do not!" Harry said but his body language said otherwise, "I bet you dreamt of her in bed snogging away or better yet shagging her silly," said Seamus as he and the others got a good laugh at Harry's expense, "Are you teasing me because she is a Slytherin and I am a Griffindor?" he asked, "No!" they all said, "Come on mate Tory my not look it but I bet if she is healthy she has a body to kill over," Ron said, "Ok maybe not but she is far from ugly," he admitted, "Yeah mate I mean its not every day that you meet someone from someplace as exotic as Hawaii now do ya," said Dean.

Harry in the most part just wanted to crawl away from the group take a shower and head off to his first class. He ran for the bathroom slammed the door and took a cold shower. The boys laughed as they talked about Tory, "Come one man I know he has the hots worse then when he liked Cho," Neville said shyly and they burst into laughter. "Aw come one she was rather exotic when we first met her before those Slytherins did those things to her," said Seamus, "You bet she was exotic what was she anyways again?" asked Seamus, "Hawaiian Japanese," Ron replied, "Wow quite a mix," said Neville, "I mean was that her singing last night?" he asked, "I bet it is and her voice is angelic so Harry boy better watch it or else we will have a duet on our hands." They all burst into laughter as the door opened and Harry stepped out fully dressed as he made his way out the door to breakfast.

Lucky for him Tory was not around in fact hardly anyone is around this time of day. He had a lot on his mind as he ate his meal which was eggs, sausage, hash browns and porridge. Harry had a lot on his mind and one of them happens to be a girl that he had come to know in Slytherin. _What is happening to me_? He thought, _why do I feel this way I mean sure I know what it feels like to have a crush like look at Cho_ he said as she entered to eat looking haggard. _She seems nice enough but I have never had the feelings I have for her like I do to Tory. I mean even when I touched her I had butterflies in my stomach I have never felt like that around Cho. I know I blushed really hot when I am around her but I can't help it. But Tory I mean she makes me go weak is it some sort of spell?_ He asked himself and felt someone move next to him and he looked to find Hermione sitting next to him, "Where's Ron?" she asked, "Oh he is having a little girl talk with the guys," Harry replied, "Oh," Hermione asked, "Yea about me coming home with Tory last night." Harry did not have to emphasize it for her to get it and she started giggling, "What?" Harry asked, "Well it seems to me just picturing Ron gossiping like Lavender and Pravati is more funny then the time Ron got scared of a little spider in Herbology," she said and Harry had to laugh at that.

The one good thing about breakfast was that Hermione did not pry into Harry's feelings as he left for the first class of the day Potions.

When he entered the class luckily it was not with the Slytherins this year but instead with Ravenclaw and Harry was partnered with Luna and she was a big help. At least Professor Snape appeared to be too tired to snap at them for anything so they decided to let it slide. Normally when Snape is like this it usually means a meeting with Voldemort and they all knew it. Harry just shrugged as he managed to finish his potion to Snape's satisfaction as he let him by for today instead of the usual taunts.

In the meantime Tory was just going over another check up with Madam Pomphrey and she was rather disappointed, "My, my this is a rather nasty infection you got there," she said examining the wound, "But luckily the person who administered this salve did a wonderful job," she said, "By the way who did it?" she asked, "Harry Potter ma'am," Tory replied and felt her face flush but luckily the nurse could not see it through her thick wild hair. "I see and how did he do it?" she asked, "I instructed him how to do it with several plants that I have brought from Hawaii ma'am," she said and Poppy nodded, "I have to see these plants sometime then," she said, "Well they will produce seeds soon so I could give you some," Tory offered, "Oh that would be marvelous and do you have a book on them," she said and Tory nodded and stuck out her wand and conjured the book to her. "Here you can use it I am sure you will find some useful stuff in it," she said and the nurse nodded. "If you need any of the plants just ask me and I will get them for you," she said and the healer once again nodded before saying that as long as the bandage is properly clean and changed then Tory can be on her way to class.

It was with luck that Poppy told Professor Sprout about the herbs that Tory had stashed away as the Professor pulled her to the side and asked her if she had any seeds and Tory luckily had told her the exact same thing as she told the healer as she exited the class, but instead of the report that everyone had to do on the different healing properties of several herbs in the greenhouse Tory was to give a report on the herbs from Hawaii. She walked away with a smile on her face for the first time in a while.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was something that Tory would never imagine to be as such until she heard from a fellow sixth year Blaze Zabini that every year they get a new one. Tory was curious as the teacher had them partner up and practice shield charms. Blaze explained that every year since his first year they had received some very interesting teachers. He said the most interesting was Professor Lupin who was a werewolf at least he taught them something useful. This teacher had them learn shield charms to repel dark attacks but none could be as good when unforgivable curses are concerned. One such curse reached Tory as she fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Blaze was by her side in an instant and shot a glare to Pansy as she pretended to be innocent.

At least by the end of the day Tory was feeling better as the effects of the curse wore off. She walked into dinner and sat the usual spot until, "Hey Tory sit by us," said Alex as he, Aaron, Blaze, and a few other Slytherins that Tory knew from DA invited her over. "At least here Malfoy can't curse your food," said Shanna Pinikle a second year Slytherin with short brown hair and light green eyes that bordered on hazel. Tory looked at them gratefully and Harry watched with some happiness and yet jealousy for Tory. Blaze noticed this and smirked, _well Potter it seems as if you have fallen for a serpent now eh. This will get very interesting_ he thought to himself.

Lunch proved to be a good thing for Tory as she walked to her last class listening to her headphones and dancing along the way. She was dancing a strange dance one the muggleborns knew all to well. Tory was skanking down the hallways and some laughed at her antics but Tory did not care for she was enjoying herself. She danced all the way to the Ancient Runes tower and walked up the stairs towards the class. The professor found this highly amusing but Tory settled down as she began her lesson. Luck has it that Hermione was in the class with her. Ever since her allergic reaction to the incense that Trelawney had in her class Dumbledore removed Tory and placed her in Ancient Runes. The professor was really impressed by the way both Hermione and Tory worked together and finally saw some less restriction in the houses.

By the time Ancient Runes was done Hermione and Tory walked to the library to wait the guys. Hermione started doing her potions assignment while Tory worked on her own work for Herbology. Hermione curious looked over at Tory's work, "My Tory what is that plant?" she asked as Tory did a detailed drawing of a plant. "Oh this," Tory replied and said the name (I've forgotten what the plants name was), "It is a plant used to treat lacerations for the plant will act like a sponge," she said, "Professor Sprout was impressed by the way the salve I had Harry make with the plants I've brought from home are. Don't worry they can't grow in English Soil so I am growing them in the Chamber of Secrets," Tory said. "Was that why you two took so long in the chamber?" Hermione asked, "Yeah I was teaching Harry how to make the salve for my shoulder," Tory replied and explained what happened.

"That was sweet of him," Hermione whispered as she finished her homework the same time as Tory. "Yeah," Tory said her eyes hazy as they looked out the window. "I know Harry likes you Tory and from the looks of it you like him too," she said, "I know but to have a celebrity like you that way feels kind of strange," Tory replied, "Well I will tell you one thing about Harry is that he does not like that kind of attention not one bit. I bet he told you why eh?" Hermione said and Tory nodded, "Yeah he did," was the reply. "Well at least he is honest but rather shy just like me," Tory said, "I've never had a guy like me before," and Hermione was struck from that, "What do you mean? I mean you must have had someone that liked you at home," she asked quietly as the two exited towards the courtyard, "Nope only my cousin dared hang out with me. I've had a reputation of beating up the boys," Tory said, "The reason being is that they used to pick on me because I was too fat for them," Tory said sadly, "And I was not like the other girls, I mean I don't like wearing skimpy clothes outside of school nor do I like to do girly things," she said, "I like sky surfing, martial arts, drawing, singing, getting my hands dirty, and caring for animals," Tory said, "the girls back at home care more for their appearance then for what is inside and guys seemed to be like that also," Tory said sadly. "I understand," Hermione said, "When I was in fourth year there was this guy named Victor Krum who played with an international Quidditch team well…." She told the whole story of what happened during the fourth year and Tory looked at her with surprise. "That really happened?" she asked, "Yeah," Hermione said and noticed a rustle in one of the hedges and Arbok came out.

The basilisk slithered up onto Tory's lap and flicked his tongue out at Hermione and slithered up to her and nudged her in greeting. Hermione smiled at the snake and stroked it gently on the head and the basilisk loved the attention as he rubbed his head against her palm. "You know I was terrified of snakes till I came here," said Hermione, "Well not as bad as Pravati but I was a bit scared till I met Arbok. From looking at him he is not one bit like the other basilisk," Hermione said, "That is because that basilisk was trapped and unable to escape the enslavement it lived by," said Tory sadly, "How did you know?" Hermione asked, "It told me," Tory said, "When I found Arbok's egg the basilisk was sad because it thought that Arbok died. I was able to revive him somehow even with all the restraints put on me. The basilisk told me that the chamber's magic is different from that of the school. He made me a promise that if I took care of Arbok and teach him not to kill unless defending yourself and others then I can use the chamber to my whim. It was his way of saying thanks for freeing him. He also told me that Harry and I have dragon's blood what ever that means," Tory said and Hermione gasped.

"Tory….the basilisk told you that you have dragon's blood?" she said and Tory nodded, "Tory I've read about it once and Dragon's blood is a rare wizard trait. Normally it is the purebloods that have it and never before has a _muggleborn _seen with it. Harry is a half blood and you're a muggleborn. Dragon's blood is the sign of a powerful wizard, a person whose animagus form is that of a dragon. Not only that but they are more attuned to nature then other wizards in the wizarding community." She said and Tory looked at her, "Is that a good thing?" Tory said, "Um depends on the user." Hermione replied and Tory nodded.

Harry and Ron caught Tory and Hermione talking to each other about random things when they arrived after Divination which they had to repeat because of their poor grades. When he saw Tory Harry could not help but feel light hearted and Ron had to elbow him in the ribs to get him calm down. He walked up to Hermione and greeted the two of them. "Hey there mate sorry were late Trelawney kept us in longer then expected." He said and sat down leaning back against the pillar next to him. Harry blushed when he saw what Ron was trying to do and Hermione glared at him for doing it. Harry shrugged when Tory gave him a funny look as he sat down next to her. He became overly sensitive about certain area's as the group discussed something but his mind was out of it. "Harry, hey Harry?" Ron's voice finally snapped him out of it, "Yeah Ron," he said looking up, "I've asked if you would like to go flying this afternoon you know at the Quidditch pitch after practice tomorrow," Ron said and Harry nodded, "Yeah," he said _anything to get my mind off Tory_ he said.

The rest of the day was uneventful as the group turned in after a good meal and DA practice. Harry could not wait till tomorrow for practice.

TBC


	15. An Attack in the Night

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 15: An attack in the night **

True to his word Ron and Harry waited for the girls after practice having changed out of their uniforms the two waited for the girls to show up. Harry had already seen Tory fly when they caught Cho and helped her get the snitch. He was surprised at that time that Tory had a firebolt but not just any firebolt. When Tory arrived he could tell that it was modified for high winds and rougher climates to give it a steadier go when the wind was at its strongest. When the girls arrived at the pitch Hermione looked green for she does not like flying well except as a bird. But she knows how to fly a broom when needed but it still made her nervous.

Harry nearly laughed his heart out when he saw the scared look on Hermione's face and saw Tory wearing a loose pair of seat pants and a black leather jacket. Hermione just looked nervous as Harry and Ron both wore their school uniforms. "Alright lets get this going then it has been a while." Tory said and Harry nodded as they mounted their brooms.

Tory had never felt so good in a long time. The wind in her face as she flew her broom high into the clouds till she could feel the wind. "Tory not so high," said Harry but she did not listen. Using her balance she stood on her broom and Harry watched in horror as she leaped off and sky dived towards the ground. The broom then connected and attached to Tory's feet and he was amazed but the midair twists and turns she pulled. Ron was even more amazed as she surfed the winds and then spun upside down before straightening just five feet from the ground and surfed the grass before using the sides of the pitch like a skateboarding ring. Both boys had their mouths hanging at the aerial tricks that Tory pulled on them. She even did something that would have counted for figure skating on the wind. She even balanced on her hands and fingers on her broom!

"Whoa Harry if she was playing Quidditch she would have been giving you a run for your money," Ron said and Harry nodded, his heart in his throat. _Wow! I did not know she could do that! She is amazing!_ Harry thought and his heart skipped again as she Tory hung on the end of her broom as she went straight up and then let go doing a helicopter and then the broom came back and she did more tricks.

It was soon apparent that they had attracted quite a crowd when they saw Tory's antics and rushed out to see for themselves what the wonder on the broom is doing. All even Malfoy's gang came to watch Tory at the Quidditch pitch how did the news came out is still unknown. Madam Hooch however was quite impressed. She rushed out to see what all the commotion was about on her pitch when she spotted Tory, Harry and Ron already landed and were watching from the bleachers. Tory was showing them more tricks as she felt freedom from the air. The flying instructor's heart was caught in her throat. _I have never seen anyone fly like that in my life well except for Quidditch players, but this is ridiculous! _She thought as Tory went for another faint and then did a roll and then leaped on her broom again to do another summersault before landing perfectly on her feet with her hands out like a gymnast.

The crowds cheered as Tory stood tall amongst them holding her broom high until someone shot a curse at her and she fell into blackness.

"Tory, hey Tory you ok?" said Harry as Tory came to in the hospital wing yet again. Moaning she looked up and saw a lot of people in the room. "Huh?" she said, "You drew quiet a crowd there Tory," Ron said, "That was bloody brilliant mate, how did you do it?" asked Dean as he and Seamus beamed at Tory, "Do what?" she asked, "All those bloody maneuvers I could never do that even in Quidditch," said Seamus and the crowds nodded, "I learned it at home because we don't play Quidditch," Tory said and they all looked at her in shock, "You don't play Quidditch?" said Cho, "No, the winds there are too strong to play in and there is not enough room to fully have a Quidditch field so we used aerial acrobatics instead." Tory said and the people in the hospital wing looked in awe, "By the way how did you fall when you were standing?" asked a girl, "Someone shot her with a curse that's what," said Blaze walking up. "How do you know?" Ron asked, "I saw him, Malfoy shoot her with a curse and the he and his goons walked off." Blaze said and everyone looked ready to kill the blond.

It was then that the doors opened and Professor Snape walked into the room and everyone filed out except Blaze, the Griffindor Trio and Madam Hooch who has not said a word during the whole conversation. Snape looked around the room till he spotted Tory and she gulped at his hard gaze. "Never in my entire career in Hogwarts have I witnessed such flying. It was reckless and irresponsible…." He continued ranting until he said something that surprised everyone, "And bloody amazing!" he said and the entire room had gone dead quiet. Even Madam Pomphrey who was treating another patient dropped her jaw. Professor Snape just gave a _compliment_! That was something to be remembered. "What?" he said, "Um are you really Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, "I can assure you Ms. Granger that I am the same person why else would I give you an E in your OWL's he said Hermione gasped for only the Professor knew of her grades and everyone else turned to her.

Ron and Harry could only stare, "Yep that is Professor Snape for only he could remember grades that well," Ron said, "Um how did you know sir I thought you was teaching first year Potions," Tory said and Snape smirked, "When my class ran off in the middle of brewing potions leaving a very nasty mess of potions all over the place I just had to see what could be more important." He said with a smirk, "And believe me very few things leave me impressed one of them is a certain Slytherin on a broomstick doing more maneuvers then the best seekers there are in Europe." He said and Tory felt her blush build even more.

After that event in the Hospital wing and Madam Pomphrey told her she was fit to leave (After making her take a nutrition potion because of her still malnourished body,) Tory walked out feeling a bit woozy after suffering the effects of that so called curse. Harry and the others had to leave for dinner and then off to bed but Madam Hooch remained behind. "Never in all my years in Hogwarts have I've seen flying like that." She said, "You told me that," Tory said as she walked further down the hall. "You can have dinner in the teacher's lounge if you like tonight Professor Snape said he would meet you there to discuss some things. He is in the dungeons right now doing a potion for Mr. Lupin who will be here shortly," she said as she walked down. "Tell me child how did you managed those maneuvers on a firebolt no less," Madam Hooch was clearly interested. "Um I learned them from home because we can't play Quidditch due to the high winds. So instead the Academy has these aerial shows where people test their skills on brooms and such." She said and the lady nodded as they entered the room. "Well I would like to ask a request from you then," she said, "It would be my pleasure after your performance today and what you did at the last Quidditch game to perform for the school," she said and Tory smiled a real smile, "I would like that," Tory said and they finally stopped at a door. "Go in now child and I will leave you here for Professor Snape," and with that the flying teacher left.

Tory did not have to wait long before something popped the same time that Professor Snape walked into the room. He sat down as Tory began to eat but rather politely. "You don't have to be polite around me Ms. Kahalewai after all there is no one else around," the Professor said and Tory gladly filled her plate and ate her fill. She also had seconds and thirds because she missed much of lunch and breakfast. When she was done and the food disappeared that Professor Snape got down to business. "I wanted to discuss something with you," he said, "Is this about the revenge thing?" Tory asked, "I will get to that later but now on to more dire things. You do remember the night you were raped is that correct?" he asked and Tory cringed, "Yes sir," she said between barred teeth. "Did you realize that Mr. Potter shared that same experience at the same time through your eyes," he said and Tory stopped, "No sir I thought he was raped before," she said, "Apparently not I don't think those filthy Muggles would dare go that far with him. I believe that you accidentally infused his mind into yours," he said, "Why is that?" Tory asked.

"Mr. Potter was taking Occlumacy with me last term but failed to neither finish it nor practice it properly. That was why Voldemort made him go to the department of mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. I am sure he explained that to you," he said and Tory remembered the conversation she had with Harry that night in the Chamber of Secrets. "I remember him mentioning it to me once," Tory said, "Well Voldemort uses a thing called Legitimacy where he can put suggestions or forces you to obey him by using your darkest memories as a trigger." Snape said, "Mr. Potter was not ready when he got the blast from you, normally Voldemort makes him see through his scar and it would bleed slightly but for you it bled a lot." Snape said and Tory remembered seeing Harry with a bandage on his head when she woke up. "I gave him that," she said, "Not only that but you also gave him the same afflictions that Malfoy gave you the same night that you were raped," Snape said. "What did you do to Malfoy that night sir?" Tory asked, "I could do nothing for it would blow my cover that was why I suggested I pretend to be you. That way I can plan for the proper revenge. The one thing I don't tolerate at all in my house is when my students turn on each other. I also had the same experience as you somewhat, but mention this to no one," Snape snapped and Tory nodded, "Wizard's honor," she said. "Now Voldemort would send Potter the pain of his victims but not to this extreme. The last meeting I had with the Deatheaters I knew they began to suspect me." He said, "I know already they suspect me and thanks to Potter I bet I am next on his traitors list," Snape said, "What does that have to do with me?" Tory asked, "I have been hearing that you are quiet a powerful witch Ms. Kahalewai." Snape said.

Tory just looked at him in shock, "But my power is restrained sir," Tory tried to cover up, "Quite the opposite I assume," he said, "After all I heard from the headmaster that you could not have done what you did that day in the hallways with your fellow housemates either," Snape said and Tory blushed, "Don't worry now everyone thinks that Potter has learned a few things that is all. I have also noticed that they started that secret meeting of his. Don't worry I knew about it for a long time and thus never said a word. Out of all those blasted teachers I say that Lupin was the best one for the students to prepare them for war. The only reason he was so far behind was because he was trying to get everyone caught up when those other teachers failed." Snape smirked, "But because I have the dark mark I was not allowed to take the job. Though I love to teach potions which is good enough." Snape said and saw that Tory had her hand on his left arm. "It is here isn't it," she said and Snape nodded, "Very perceptive," Snape said, "Very perceptive indeed,"

Everyone gathered for the usual DA meeting and luckily for them Arbok told Harry that Tory will be late for she had a meeting with Professor Snape at dinner. The classes began as usual with people practicing their dancing and dodging of spells as Tory wanted to teach them. While this was going on no one noticed the dark forces at play going on at the same time.

When Tory did arrive she began to teach them more advanced techniques which sooner or later they will need.

Voldemort sat smug on his thrown thinking about the events to come this very night. 'Soon Nagini we will have our revenge, for tonight Hogwarts will fall and after a long time of careful planning I will be victorious and the light will fall at last,' he said and the large snake that he had as a pet slithered to her master and he stroked her. 'What is my master's bidding,' she said, 'Stay with me my dear Nagini for it is only you I trust. I already suspect, no take that back I know that Severus is a traitor thanks to Wormtail's report. It was good of one of my Deatheaters to steal this little bit of poison from the black market for me,' he said holding a vial. It had a dark brown liquid inside but it contained a very powerful poison. 'Wormtail already had the potion ready so when the time is right which is now we will strike. Already some of my loyal followers are already moving in to spread the poison which will paralyze the inhabitants. Those fools think that school is safe already my loyal followers have fled so now the school will become an early grave to those who will perish with it,' and he laughed. The snake along side him laughs in its own way. Those Deatheaters who are standing and listening not knowing what their master said but know what he is talking about cheered.

Voldemort smiled a cruel smile for nearly two years he had tested Hogwart's wards for any sign of weaknesses and had searched every spell he had known until he found the very spell that would break down the wards from within. Without anyone knowing he had scent Wormtail in to dismantle the wards little by little and with time the defenses around Hogwarts has been growing weaker and weaker. His fellow Deatheaters on the inside namely Lucius's son Draco and his group have gracefully broken down the wards before anyone has noticed. The defenses of the castle are crumbling and now naked to view and exposure to Muggles Voldemort stood ready to attack.

Into the night they came unaware the students in the DA secretly hidden in the Chamber of Secrets practiced away. Arbok was with Snape giving him some of his venom for a potions ingredient when the first strike came. The basilisk baby rose its head and flicked its tongue, "What is it?" Snape asked and the snake cocked its head towards the door and Snape sensed what the snake was trying to say. "We must tell Dumbledore," Snape said but the basilisk had other plans. Pulling gently at Snakes robe from where he was on the floor Arbok directed Snape away from Dumbledore's office.

Fawkes was rudely awakened by the walls of the school. For as long as he could remember since the days of the first founders Fawkes the Phoenix guarded this school. Now as the familiar to its current headmaster he knew of the magic that kept this school alive. Yes alive though many do not admit it Hogwarts is alive in its way. Because of the saturation of magic in its walls the phoenix has learned to feel the very essence of the school and at the moment he could feel the danger. He chirped an alarming call to Dumbledore who was rudely awakened by the phoenix's squawk. Rising and dressing he immediately walked out only to be confronted by a bunch of Deatheaters.

Slowly many hooded figures spread a mysterious potion on the floors of every room in the school and the smoke spread throughout the school. Those who breathed it in through the many pipes and vents did not wake from their slumber as the poison swept the school. But one figure was well protected as he raced through the halls avoiding any masked figures. He was lead to a bathroom or more specifically a _girl's_ bathroom. Arbok led Snape to the sinks where he opened the chamber and urged him in. Snape following Arbok flew in and the chamber sealed itself shut, shutting out the poisonous gas.

The sounds of the chamber opening on its own was not very good. Tory and everyone at the DA turned to find Arbok slithering up to Tory and Professor Snape following, "We have to get out of here now!" he said, "Why?" Harry asked and noticed that the professor is covered in sweat, "The school is under attack and we need to get out of here now," he said and everyone started to panic, 'It is true Tory-mama, Harry-papa Arbok smelled bad people walking the halls. They smell like death and had a cold feeling in me too and Arbok is scared,' the basilisk said and Tory picked him up. "Dementors," Harry said, "Yes it appears as if they are trying to give everyone a kiss." Said Snape, "I've passed Prefects in the halls all of them are out and dead," he said, "Oh my god," Said Ron, "It was a good thing we skipped out then," Hermione said. "Now how are we going to get out for the poison is in the pipes?" Snape said and Tory smirked, "Got that covered," she said, "But Professor you are going to have to remove that first," she said looking at his hand and Snape saw the Dark Mark burning brightly and winced at the pain.

Tory moved fast and looked it over, "It as an easy spell but I should be able to get it off after we get out of here," she said, "We will go as dolphins because they are fast and then head into the woods as wolves." She said and turned to the Professor, "Sir it looks like you will get a crash course in shape shifting." She said.

As if in cue in the dark of night several slick figures raced out of the pipes as fast as their fins would allow them. In the underwater pipes it was decided to go was sharks so no one will worry about air and so silent as ever the sharks swam through the bars and out into the lake. Being a fish they did not have to break the surface water. Professor Snape was in the lead for he figured that Hagrid's hut is the place to go so he led the way.

Not being used to the shape change at first Snape tried to fight the instincts that came with the shark but Tory told him to let the shark in so he could control it. When he did the shark became part of Snape and they were able to leave.

Unknown to the group many people already died in their sleep and one of those paralyzed was Professor Albus Dumbledore. "Fawkes leave go find help!" he wheezed before the poison could take full effect of his system. The phoenix reluctantly left after crying on his lips. Fawkes disappeared in a wisp of flame and was gone leaving Dumbledore to himself. The cold of being alone but yet knowing the very thing you are guarding is safe Dumbledore let blackness of the abyss take him.

The dark castle was full of Deatheaters as groups gathered and went their different ways. Some were led by students that have turned to the dark. The attack was swift and not even Snape knew of it for Voldemort did not trust him at the slightest. He even kept Harry out of the picture after learning that Potter can go into his mind. When he kept the boy out he could easily plan something big.

Those that showed more resistance to the poison were quickly either killed or raped depending on the Deatheater. None enjoyed it more so then Bellatrix Lastrange. She was having a blast torturing and then slaughtering her charges. She had fun with the young boys and then killed them and same for the girls. Bella was in the middle of one of her torturing sessions when someone came running up to her. "Ma'am Potter is not here!" he said and Bella turned to him and cursed him, "What do you mean Potter is not here!" she bellowed, "He is gone along with Snape and …..and that girl master told us to kill," he said, "Oh really then care to explain how they escaped a cool voice said from the shadows and Lord Voldemort emerged from the shadows. "My lord," Bella said and the man nodded as she bowed. Turning cold eyes towards the other man he approached and the man crumbled to his knees, "What is this that Potter is gone?" he said in a low but dangerous hiss.

The poor deatheater was now sweating and he whimpered when he relayed the same thing he told Bellatrix. "Potter is gone my lord along with several other students and Snape the traitor." He said, "Well what fuck are you waiting for _Crucio!_" he yelled and cursed the deatheater and he fell even further, "FIND HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he yelled, "FIND THEM ALL AND KILL THEM!" with that the dark lord turned and stormed out.

Hagrid's hut was the first hit by the attack so by the time Fawkes made it the man was already gone. Looking around the phoenix noticed drops of blood leading away from the hut and followed it.

He found Hagrid sometime later in the spider's den bleeding but bandaged but luckily the phoenix was able to help. "'awkes wha' brings ye 'ere?" Hagrid asked his breathing was wheezed. The phoenix cooed softly and Hagrid put a hand to stroke the bird. Aragog keeping his oath helped Hagrid to a more comfortable bed as he told his children to keep a look out for more danger and kill any Deatheaters on sight. Immediately the other spiders went into action. They all disappeared leaving Aragog and Hagrid together, "Ah Hagrid you have done so much for me and I worry I can do nothing for you," he said sadly and Fawkes did the same mourning for his master.

Unknown to everyone a group of twenty six sharks swam the lake towards the far end. Silent and well hidden in the depths of the lake they bided their time as Dementors floated above freezing the lake to ice. Thanks to their camouflage of dark on top light on the bottom they could see the brooms that flew past the sharks stayed down below and saw an occasional merperson or two. The search went on for several hours and well into the light of day and they stayed like that for a while hoping against hope that no one discovers them or bother to think about the lake.

TBC


	16. The great Escape

**A/n: oh that last one was a plot thickener eh! Well expect the unexpected for me well I will leave it as it is toddles. **

**Oh for the person who asked why I put six long chapters at a time the answer is simple. **

**I type really fast I am 22 years old for crying out loud and a college student **

**I have no internet on my computer for where I live there is not one tech who can fix my problem. I have modem problems and it costs too much to ship. I live in the middle of the ocean you can imagine that. **

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 16: The great escape**

It was well into the night and the Deatheaters and the Dementors had called it quits. It was already three days since the attack on Hogwarts and still no sign of the missing people. Voldemort grew increasingly angry with this and had people searching the forest and still found nothing. In fact some of his servants barely made it out of the forest since it was crawling with spiders (I completely had forgotten the name of the spiders so I will have to look it up.) they would attack and kill anyone that got near their nest or entered the forest. Other creatures would flee the woods when his men arrived but some would fight back hence the name the forbidden forest.

That was not the only thing more of his people had been hurt by the giant squid when they approached the lake or by the Merpeople but Voldemort had seen to that himself since some of his loyal servants are idiots. The doors swung open and Lucius and Draco Malfoy walked in and both bowed to their lord. "Any word yet?" Voldemort said, "None my lord thought the trolls have allied themselves with us," said Lucius, "Excellent any findings of Potter and his gang?" he said and Draco spoke, "None my lord," Draco said and the dark lord's features sagged with rage, "Potter must be found search the surrounding area beyond the forest I don't care how many you kill just FIND HIM!"

As the sun rose the fog bound lake that sat at the foot of the might castle of Hogwarts swirled but yet no one took notice of the forms approaching the farthest shore away from the lake. For three days the group waited patiently as the Deatheaters searched for them and dementors hunted but found nothing. They saw some other creatures of the dark also searching but found nothing. The stillness of the morning was enough to let the twenty six people that had escaped Hogwarts alive swim to shore. When it was shallow enough the twenty six sharks reverted back to their human forms. Thankfully they had warming spells on their shark forms or they would have frozen to death. Bull sharks are not cold water travelers but rather warm water sharks. When they actually turned back into people they had to get their bearings straight before they could continue to the end of the forbidden forest.

"Are you sure we can go in there," said a voice and Tory turned to find a scared first year from Ravenclaw. "I am sure but first we have to ask the forest for permission to enter," Tory said and Snape looked at her as if he had gone nuts, "I know that look sir and trust me I have seen what happens to those who did not ask." She said and it was then that she heard the clanging of broken chains and turned to find a shadow approaching. Everyone brandished their wands, "Hold it," she said and Arbok was right by her heels after Tory told him to swim with them. The snake had a water charm on him and when he emerged he was rather cold so Tory put a warming spell on him. Kama flew up to Tory's shoulder and remained there as the shadow's past and a large dragon emerged. He was clearly wounded as the chains around his neck and limbs were clamped on too tightly, "Bahamut!" Tory said running to the dragon. The dragon collapsed on the ground heaving for breath as she stroked the dragon, "Someone get those chains off," Harry ordered and it was Snape who did it, "Alohomora!" he said and all the chains fell. "We must help him," she said and the dragon was breathing easier. He made a purring noise to Tory and Tory stroked him gently, "Here have him drink this," Snape said pulling something from his robes. Tory said the potion and gave it to the dragon who gingerly drank it and his wounds started to heal.

The mighty head slowly lifted up and he looked down at all of them, "Bahamut don't harm them ok?" she said softly and the dragon rumbled a reply. Walking towards the edge of the forest Tory began to chant in a strange language that no one had heard from her and yet her voice carried as much power as one could muster. Slowly each step took the power in her voice grew and her voice became higher and higher. And each pitch higher she chanted the more power she emanated. The group stood quiet as she suddenly died down and the forest remained quiet.

"Now what?" asked Neville and he earned a gentle slap in the back of the head by a Hufflepuff but no one noticed. Then suddenly the winds changed and a gentle breeze came with it haunting voices began to fill their ears as the voices of untold singers filled their ears. Tory's eyes were closed as her wild hair flowed with the wind. It entwined the entire group before settling on Tory and she smiled, "It is ok now we can enter and no one will harm us," she said and the group looked at her stunned. "What?" she said and then started to walk in but not before shifting to wolf.

The trek was a long one as the group avoided Deatheaters, Dementors, and other dark creatures as they made their way without incident in the forest. The dark creatures could not see the wolves as the trees had blocked it but some others did.

A lone spider watched the incident with interested eyes as he leaped from tree to tree till he came to a single string of silk and began to tap in a spider's morose code to his master.

"Interesting so some of the students still lived?" he said and the spider who gave the message answered back and he then lifted himself from Hagrid's side, "Find them and bring them to me alive," he said and the spiders all left to leave Aragog alone with his half giant friend.

The dark forest was full of untold dangers as the pack crossed the shadows even in daylight one could hardly see because of the shadows of the trees. They did not notice another pack following them, another pack of wolves. These wolves are native to the forest so they are used to the strange happenings but this new pack is something new to the alpha pair. He then ran up towards them and stopped them.

Tory knew of the wolves by their scent and stopped when the lead wolf was in front fangs bearing. Tory made a silent gesture to all of them to stay back as she trotted up to the alpha and presented her belly a sign that she means no harm. The alpha then backed down and was about to do more when a spider walking into the clearing. The wolves clearly were afraid of the spiders and sped off but Tory held her ground as the lead spider came up. The others growled low but the spider did nothing, "I know you can understand me for my father wishes to see you," it said as it crawled up to them showing its vulnerable underside a sign of submission.

The trip had been a quiet one as spiders and wolves traveled the forest together through the dark trees. Harry could already see the spider's nest as it loomed in the shadows amidst the trees. The sun barely shining off the silvery silk as they entered the terrifying nest. The nest itself was a clever make of various tunnels and homes all made of silk. There in the midst's of it all is Aragog Harry clearly remembers him from second year. "I told you to bring me the wizards," Aragog said," I did father they are in the form of wolves," said the spider who had spoken earlier. Aragog then approached the wolves and they all growled, "Turn back into wizards I mean you no harm," he said and the wolves at first did not listen but Tory walked forward confidently and unafraid as she shifted back to her human form. "Brave aren't we?" Aragog said, "What do you want spider?" Tory said. "My you are a brave lass facing death head on," he said as he slowly crawled out from his den. Tory stood where she was as the spider approached her, "I sense strong magic from you but yet different." He said as he circled her, "why did you bring us here?" she asked, "To eat us," the other students (Mostly Ron) Cowered away in fear.

Aragog looked at the group and then at this young woman in front of him, _she is fearless that much I can tell because she no longer fears death. What do tell happened to this one to bravely face a spider without her wand. What is this strange magic that I see_? He thought as he came closer and then his eight eyes widened. _Can it be? A guardian of Gaia? I only heard that they live only in the far pacific isolated from the rest of the world by their strong magic. What is she doing here?_ He thought again as he backed away, "My apologies guardian of Gaia," he said and everyone turned to Tory but she did not take her eyes off the spider, "I ask you again why did you bring us here?" she said and she could hear Aragog breath heavily a clear sign of the spider's age, "I brought you hear because I want to confirm the rumors of what the Deatheaters were speaking," he said his voice wheezing as he talked, "They spoke of several students and a traitor escaping from their midst's and by looking at you lot that is true." He said his voice was wheezing with age. "I know you are a guardian of Gaia I have felt the forest stir as they heard you ask in your native tongue entrance without harm. The only thing I ask of you is that you help our friend Hagrid," he said and several spiders moved and there was Hagrid being carried very gently towards them.

Several students ran up to Hagrid's form and began to inspect him and found several wounds on his body all badly infected as well as the stench of the same poison that had effected the others at Hogwarts. Snape ran up to him and inspected him, "I know how to treat some of these wounds but the poison is something I am not familiar with," he said and Tory walked up and sniffed, "I know this poison it is from a plant that only grows in Hawaii." With that she then asked everyone to step back, "I only have enough strength to drain the poison from him and then you can do the rest Professor," she said to Snape who nodded. Tory then put her hand on him and began to chant a spell that no one heard before. It was deep and full of power and they could see the sweat on Tory's body as she worked long and hard till finally collapsing from exhaustion. Professor Snape immediately drew several vials from his robes and began to give them to Hagrid and the man drank it down. He inspected the giant and found to his relief the smell gone and the man breathing better except to wince in pain once in a while. "You can stay here were it is safe for now take it as a sign of thanks for saving out friend," Aragog said.

Voldemort was not pleased with the reports and punished those servants outright. "You had dementors, werewolves, and even vampires and yet you could not find one boy and his friends!" he nearly shouted and they all nodded. "CRUCIO!" he shouted and everyone fell in a heap. Voldemort tried the mind link he had with Potter but found that he could not get through at all. _It is as if I am cut off!_ He growled and began to think that either Snape taught the boy Occlumacy or Harry is being blocked by someone else. It then occurred to him the report that Severus gave last before he was found to be a traitor, _the exchange student! She must have told them something on how to do a spell since she could not do it herself!_ Voldemort growled low in his throat his eyes flashing red. Everyone backed away in fear as their master began to glow and then is wand exploded as he blew something up. "That god fucking bitch!" he screamed, "She must have hidden Potter! SEARCH EVERYWHERE I WANT POTTER FOUND NOW!" he screamed and the men ran out the door and into the woods.

The spider's village is what Harry refers to the Spider's dwelling. As he lay in his makeshift hammock he could see Ron still shaking because he was terribly frightened. His mind began to drift towards Tory who was in the care of Aragog and Professor Snape along with Hagrid. Harry wanted to go to her but they insisted that he go to bed. It was hard to sleep when all those you care for are either dead or poisoned to paralysis. Harry knew how it felt and saw it happen to others in his visions. Ron's whimpering got to him as he moved closer to Ron, "Hey Ron you ok?" he asked and Ron shook his head, "I am scared Harry, Terrified of those spiders and kept dreaming that they are going to kill us and eat us," he said and Harry held him close and hugged him. (No not gay stuff so stuff it!) he rocked Ron, "It is ok they are not going to harm you I am here," he said soothing his friend and he felt another pair of arms go around him and turned to find Neville, Dean, Seamus, Blaze and some others all surround Ron. "We are here together," Neville said shyly, "If we can get through this then we get through this together," he said and Ron nodded. Harry then felt tears on his shoulder and he felt Ron start to cry.

The night had been like this for a while as the boys held on to each other till one by one they all went back to bed leaving Harry alone with Ron he held on to Ron to make sure that the boy is sleeping till he levitated him to his hammock. Harry then went to his own hammock and curled up under the covers till he fell asleep.

Severus Snape was indeed tired as he started to doze off. "Go get some rest Potions Master I will watch out for you," Aragog said and Snape then went into the hammock that was provided for him and fell asleep. The spider sighed as he walked towards Hagrid. The girl had done a great job at a large price. A hissing noise made Aragog's blood run cold as he turned his round body to find a small Basilisk on Tory's chest sleeping soundly. He then turned his gaze towards the spider and Aragog thought he was going to die but he did not feel death? The small snake slithered up to him and nudged his front legs gently before slithering up to its master and curling up before falling asleep. _This guardian is indeed something special_ the spider thought for very few could tame a basilisk the enemy of the spiders.

A moaning sound could be heard from a very large person he was so loud in fact that it woke up Snape and on instinct pointed his wand but when he saw it was Hagrid he stopped. Hagrid winced as he started to rise but Snape's hand was on his chest, "Hagrid you should be resting," he said, "Oh hi there Professor," he said and Snape smirked before handing him a potion and some water. Hagrid drank it down and the dizziness he felt earlier went away. "Hogwarts! What happened to the school?" he asked, "Gone it was taken by Deatheaters in the night. They found out about me and tried to kill me but luckily I managed to escape with some students." He said, "'arry? Is 'arry alright?" he said and Snape nodded, "He is fine in fact he is sleeping. He would not leave your side but I had to force him to bed. You were poisoned and nearly dead with all those infected wounds on your body. Tory here healed you," he said and Hagrid looked at the sleeping form of Tory. "My she is a dear lass." He said clearing some hair from Tory's face, "She is not strong enough to take such a spell due to her lack of nutrition but she did it anyways." Snape said and he heard a growl then Bahamut the dragon leaned his head down. "Bahamut?" he said and the dragon purred at him and licked his face causing Hagrid to fall over. "Get off me," he said and the dragon moved back.

The noise was enough to wake up Kama and Arbok who were sleeping on Tory but Tory did not stir. The Basilisk looked up at Hagrid and Hagrid remembered the serpent from his class and Arbok stared back at him. He then slithered up to him and nudged him gently and then rubbed his head against his hand. Hagrid caught on to the gesture and stroked the snake and he hissed happily. "My, my aren't you a happy go lucky snake," he said, "That is a basilisk," said Snape and Hagrid looked down in shock, "But if he is a Basilisk then I am supposed to be dead," he said, "True but Tory trained him not to kill," he said and Arbok then went to Snape who stroked him gently. Kama hooted and Hagrid looked at the owl for the first time, "My aren't you a strange looking owl," he said, "He is a Pueo an owl only native to the Hawaiian Islands and one of the few owls that hunt in the day," Snape replied, "Oh," Hagrid said as he looked at the strange owl. The black feathers around the owl's eyes intensified his gaze so Hagrid found himself staring into the dark pupils and deep into the owl's soul before he tore away.

Aragog watched the whole scene with amusement as he slowly walked towards Hagrid, "You are finally awake I thought you were dead," he said and Hagrid turned to the spider, "No I am not thanks to you," he said, "Oh don't thank me it was the Guardian who healed you," he said pointing to Tory. "She nearly gave her life up for you Hagrid so I am grateful." Aragog put a leg on his friend and Hagrid patted it. It was then that Snape heard the word again from the spider, "What exactly is a Guardian of Gaia?" he asked. Aragog turned his head towards Snape his eight eyes shown on him, "A Guardian of Gaia is a magical person who is attuned to nature. They perform spells that have been lost to you wizards such as power over the elements and life and death. They can brew potions that only you can dream of and shift their form to anything they wish. All this without the use of those sticks of yours," the Potions master was stunned as he turned to Tory, _she had all that power? Oh yeah that is right Dumbledore did mention that the Hawaiian Academy teaches a different kind of magic. _"The last of the guardians disappointed by how the wizarding world has changed has placed their secrets in the home of the Guardians knowing that the last of them would keep the ancient ways." The spider's wheezing breath gave ragged gasps each time he breathed. "The guardians took it to a place that the sun both rises and sets across a vast ocean that none could cross. The magic there is very chaotic so the defenses are very strong; we spiders know this from our cousins on the islands. The guardians protect their power well and the knowledge from any wizard and witch who does not wish to learn." He said, "But from what I felt the guardian was teaching these younglings how to fight using her methods," he said and the two teachers gazed at the sleeping form of Tory.

As the sun rose Harry woke to the smells of roasting meat in the air. Sitting up he saw that Ron and the others were long gone. Harry woke and regretted it when his neck felt stiff as a board. It was then that he felt strong legs began to massage him, "I saw you comfort the other," she said her voice silky and Harry relaxed. He saw how hairy the legs were and realized that it was a spider. The spider turned out to be a real masseuse as she took the stiffness out of his neck. "How did you learn how to do this to a human?" Harry asked, "I used to do it to centaurs when they came, my father found it a strange talent so he gave me a special assignment. He told me that I was Anansi's chosen one not like spiders but yet a spider; just like Anansi," she said. "Anansi?" Harry asked, "The great spider trickster. He is the spider that has tricked mankind time and time again without doing harm. We spiders appreciate his power and wish his wellbeing. He is very old and considered a wise ruler among us. Father says I am like him in many ways. When I massage my hands play tricks with the muscles getting them to relax so that way it can heal the body now hold still," she said and she took her front legs on either side of Harry's neck and gave several sharp twists and Harry's neck was cracked back into place. When she finished Harry felt like he could do anything, "Thanks," he said and stretched, "Your welcome," she said and slipped away up one of the many web networks.

Harry then cleaned up in the nearby river and joined the rest at the group around a fire where a wild boar was being roasted by, "Hagrid?" Harry said and the man looked up, "Oi 'arry it has been a while," he said and Harry rushed into the giant's embrace. After a hug Harry asked, "How?" he said, "Thank yer friend Tory she did it," he said and Harry then remembered Tory when she was chanting and collapsing. "Where is she?" he asked, "Still sleeping I guess over at Aragog's tent," Hagrid said and pointed in that direction and Harry skipped breakfast and took off say that he would hunt later.

When he reached Tory's hammock he sighed to see that she was still sleeping peacefully and some of her color has returned to her skin though pale it had become compared to the tan it had been when he first met her. Now it was a sickly white and Harry was indeed worried, "She was not eating well," said a deep voice and Harry turned to find Aragog behind him, "Do not worry human this time I will not eat you." He said as he placed one of his eight legs on Tory's face and gently pushed some hair away. "She was very powerful and I would be damn the people who did this to her is still alive when I get through to them." He spider was shaking with rage, "I saw her scars and I carry the same," Harry said and in one of those rare occasions he lifted his shirt and showed the spider his scars. "So you are a guardian too," he said, "No I am not," Harry said, "Yes but you are untrained like the rest of them." Aragog said waving his front legs at the others outside. "You care too much that is what makes you a guardian and one with dragon's blood to boot," he said and Harry nodded until he heard a moaning noise and he turned to Tory's hammock.

Tory felt herself stir as she felt a feathery weight on her chest. Looking up she was surprised to see Kama staring down at her. The best part was she did not feel like she was in a bed. In fact she smelled bad and she knew it. 'Tory-mama needs a bath,' said Arbok as he slithered up to Tory and wrinkled his little nose. Tory smiled at this and petted the snake where he liked it the most; under his chin. "How are you feeling Tory?" Harry asked hesitantly as if afraid she would disappear, "I feel tired and sore but nothing to worry about. The only thing that is driving me crazy is this annoying stench that is me," she said sniffing her under arms to prove it and Harry laughed. "Well there is a spring you can bathe in," he said pointing in the direction of the river. She blushed at the thought, "Don't worry no one will look because the are watched twenty four seven," he said and left leaving Tory blushing.

After a refreshing bath and some surprisingly new clothes thanks to Kama who flew down to present them to her, "Thanks," she said and put them on. She walked towards where the others are and saw the roast that had been left for her, "You should eat Tory you are far too thin," said Cho as she watched Tory eat the roast as well as some fruits and vegetables. She ate in silence savoring the taste even though she was making a fool out of herself. The others giggled at this until she finished and blushed as she realized that she made a mess of her clothes. Hermione cast a cleaning charm on her and she felt better. "Sorry," she said, "NO need to be sorry lass," said a voice and Tory turned to find Hagrid behind her, "Professor Hagrid," she said, "Just Hagrid Lass now no need to call me that," he said, "Ok Hagrid how are you feeling?" Tory asked, "Much better thanks lass you did a wonderful job though I must admit you did exhort yourself a little too much," he said and Tory blushed, "Sorry sir but if I was stronger it was such a simple spell but…" "But with your body the way it is now you can't hold your magic for very long," said another voice and everyone turned to Snape who walked into the clearing eating a piece of fruit. "Though I must admit that shape shifting is rather draining," he said, "Not only that but spending three days as a shark is not the life I like to live," he said shuddering at eating a fish raw. "I know that sir and I apologize," Tory said, "No need to apologize Ms. Kahalewai what you did was what I would have done if I was in your shoes and the way you planned those escape routes proves to me that you got what it takes to be a Slytherin." He said smirking.

Tory for her part just looked at the ground, "I could have done more," she said as she turned in the direction of the supposed school, "You can't not in your state," Snape said, "You need food, water, and build of your strength before the next journey," he said, "How are we going to fight back not with what Aragog says about Dumbledore," he said, "What about Professor Dumbledore?" asked everyone, "He was one of the victims of the so called poison but because of his age it got to him really bad. The only reason he is kept alive is so that Voldemort can have some fun with him," said Hagrid his voice full of rage and Tory saw that some of the other students were angry as well, "But how can that be? I mean Dumbledore is supposedly the strongest sorcerer in the world?" said Dean, "It was the poison," said Tory. Everyone looked at her, "It was made from a plant that only grows in the Hawaiian Islands I recognized it because of its smell when I treated Hagrid. It was really bad I mean that is what drained me is getting rid of the poison in his system," Tory said.

"What does it do?" asked Luna, "If it is given in its pure state even inhaled it kills you. It is like staring a basilisk in the eyes (Sorry Arbok)" she said looking at the baby basilisk, 'Arbok no mind Tory-mama' he said. "Even by touching it the plant will kill, that is why when we harvest the plants we use masks and special clothes made from Dragon hide or equivalent so we don't kill ourselves and dilute it with some other herbs depending on the use for it." She said, "Do you know a cure for it?" asked Snape, "Yes but it takes a long time to make and the ingredients are only found in Hawaii. Unfortunately I did not bring the ingredients with me," she said and Snape nodded, "But how are we going to get them I bet everyone is all paralyze by now and Hawaii is far away," Hermione said. "We have to get there it is our only chance," Harry said, "But Harry it is too far." Dean said, "It is on the other side of the world and well how the bloody hell are we to get there? We sure as hell can't fly without brooms and even if we did we will be spotted," this time it was Blaze who said it. Tory began to think until a slight breeze caught her attention.

"We could have someone apparate us there, or floo," said Ginny speaking up for the first time, "No," said Tory and they all looked at her, "She's right the floo networks are going to be monitored," said Snape, "Yes and apparition is out of the question," said Hagrid, "We can fly there and then swim," said Tory and they all looked at her like she has gone mad. "We have to at least get out of England," said Cho, "But how we can't go to America they are too cautious of any immigrants," said Hermione, "We don't go that way," Tory said, "Where is the closest safe point?" she asked Snape, "Why that would be France," he said, "We can go to Beauxbatons?" asked a student, "No," said Tory, "She is right," said Harry finally seeing her point, "It is too risky and if Voldemort gets any word that we are there then we will end up endangering the school." With that everyone nodded, "Why can't just some of us go?" asked a girl, "Because we are in this together," said Blaze finally standing up, "I mean if we stay here what are we to accomplish just twenty six of us plus two teachers and a bunch of animals." He said, "We all have to go and that means we have to endure the long journey ahead," he said, "A great escape," said Seamus and they all laughed.

That night Tory as well as the group gathered around the fire. They did random things during the day like cleaning themselves up and hunting with the spiders. Tory had a globe that she conjured up and enlarged it for all to see. It was a special globe to make sure that everyone knew what to expect as they see the clouds moving this way and that. "Ok listen up," she said catching everyone's attention. "In three days time even with all this snow there is a chance we can get to France but it would not be easy." She said, "We have to do a lot of shape shifting if we are going to get out," and with that they watched as she pointed her wand to a spot and the globe enlarged to show the forbidden forest. "We have to go as wolves and travel by night. We will then make the journey to this part of the forest," and Tory pointed towards another area just south of Hogwarts. From there we change into migratory birds such as pigeons birds that are normally seen in flocks or crows. We then fly further south till we get here," she then showed them a map of London, "There is a rail road that goes underground all the way to Paris France." She nodded to the muggleborns. "We stay in France for three days time gathering our supplies while I check the weather and from there we make a trip to Japan before the jump to Hawaii," she said and everyone looked shocked at this, "Don't worry I know a way to get to Hawaii faster then you think," she said, "All will be explained once I made sure the weather is good when we get to France." She said and they nodded.

Tory lay in her hammock the wind gently swaying it but the thick silk blanket on her kept her warm through the winter winds. Kama was sleeping soundly as well as Arbok. "What troubles you guardian," and Tory turned to find Aragog beside the hammock, "Oh I don't know all this mess," she said, "I know what you are thinking guardian and I can assure you that Anansi will protect you," he said, "I thought your kind eats humans? What made you want to save Hagrid," Tory asked as she sat up. "Hagrid and I go way back he saved me long ago and kept me safe till I was discovered." Aragog said, "After that I told my children not to harm him for he has been nothing but kind to me." Tory thought about it and remembered the same happening to another spider, "I noticed that you have been ill treated," he said and Tory nodded, "Your clothes are not keeping you warm at the moment so my children made something for you and your friends in thanks for saving Hagrid," he said, "For now get some rest all will be fine in the morning." He said and crawled off.

Tory was awakened by Bahamut nudging her, "I'm up, I'm up!" she protested as she then rose from the bed to go take a bath. When she returned she did not have her clothes instead a spider waited for her. "I am here to give you these," he said and Tory said a new set of robes with the Slytherin badge on them. "They can change how ever you like. They are made from our silk, Mythril and fire rat fur they will protect you as well as change appearance when necessary and self cleaning," with that Tory felt her face flush, "You don't have to do that," she said, "Oh but I insist I do," the spider said, "Hagrid and the others already have the same," with that the spider left.

Tory walked out to see the others ready to leave. "Are we all set?" she said and the group nodded, "Professor I think you know the way better then I do," she said and Snape nodded before shifting into a large black wolf. "The great escape has just begun," said a Hufflepuff.

TBC


	17. First Stop France

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 17: First Stop France**

The ministry of Magic is in an uproar at what had happened nearly three days ago. At the center of it all was Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic. He was going over owl after owl of panicked reports as parents worried over their children. Some think they are dead others worse. He was getting a rather massive headache as Percy walked into the room looking twice as panicked, "Sir Dumbledore is not responding and from what this glass orb told me he was poisoned and killed supposedly." He said and Fudge grabbed the glass orb and saw for himself what happened. His face went white with panic as much as he despised Dumbledore he was one of the few wizards who can stand up to the dark lord. With him gone Fudge was in a panic and he had other worries as more people from the international level were worried about their schools as more attacks occurred. And where was Harry Potter? He bet the boy fled at the first sign of Deatheaters. Fudge was sure of it as Percy Weasley still ran this way and that in a panic. Aurors were far stretched and lacked rest and nourishment in the past several days.

At the moment Percy was at nerves end and his fiery red hair made it look as if it truly is on fire. He walked down the hall and everyone moved out of his way well except for one clumsy Auror. "Tonks! What in God's sake are you doing falling over everything!" Percy bellowed and everyone hid from him, "I came to see the minister," she said nervously as she tried to get up only to fall again. Percy looked at her legs and found that they have been caught in something she does not even notice. Taking his wand he cast a quick disappearing charm on it and it vanished. "Now Tonks what do you want to tell the Minister that is so important because he at the moment is dealing with a lot of angry owls!" he said and Tonks glared at him, "The other two schools have been attacked sir," and Percy's eyes widened. "It is true and the Daily Prophet is only now dealing with it as well as any available French Aurors at the moment." She said and Percy could feel his loss. Durmstang and Beauxbatons were second only to Hogwarts but now all of them are gone. "How?" he said, "I don't know," Tonks said, "Any sign of Potter or anyone?" he said and Tonks shook her head as she saw Percy lead her to the Minister's office.

Several dark shapes weaved through the trees of the Forbidden forest intent on getting to some clear spot but have been sighted by some Deatheaters. "Hey there are some weird wolves here think they might be Aurors?" said one and the other nodded before firing his wand at them. The wolves now ran for it as men from all over tried to get them. Trolls loomed also after them and the group scattered but remained in sight as they ran into the shadows. The only one the troll was after at the moment was Professor Snape and Harry. Tory, Cho and Blaze was in one group when they noticed Snape and Harry backed into a boulder. Growling Tory attacked from behind aiming for the troll's neck. The troll turned and slammed Tory with his club sending her into a tree where she crashed with a sickening _CRACK_!

Cho came from the side along with Blaze and latched onto the Trolls arms and held on sinking their fangs into the Troll who let out hollers of pain. Harry and Snape managed to get out of the way just in time. The Troll was not alone for another came from the side and attacked the two wolves. Snarling Harry threw himself at a troll only to get hit by the trolls club. "Get'um you two, show them what you can do there are just a bunch of wolves," said a deatheater as he came out with his companion. However unknown to them a rat was watching from the trees.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville stuck close when they scattered now the scent of blood was on the wind. A howl broke through the forest and they perked their ears at the sound. That was Professor Snape! said Neville and the others nodded. Turning around they ran for it back in the direction they came.

Wormtail was enjoying the sight of a few wolves probably Aurors that were animagus sent to their graves until one caught his attention. It was the smaller of the two first wolves that were attacked. Both were black of course but the smaller one held his interest. It's eyes were green and a lightning bolt mark rested on its forehead. You can't see the larger wolf's eyes for they were black against it's fur. It was then that Wormtail brought the pieces together, _Potter and Snape!_ He said and opened his mind to his lord.

Voldemort was getting restless when he felt Wormtail in his mind, _what is it?_ He demanded, _sorry my lord but I found Potter and that traitor Snape_ Wormtail said and Voldemort opened his mind up so that Wormtail can show him the images. Nagini curled at her lord's feet and listened as Voldemort began to giggle a bit, "Oh this is good," he said out loud, "Tell the trolls to kill them all and feast on their flesh as they so wish." He said and Wormtail then complied.

"Kill them by orders of Lord Voldemort," said Wormtail as he appeared and the black wolf with the green eyes growled dangerously low in his throat baring his fangs and prepared for a strike until a troll came forward. The larger wolf also growled low in his throat as he backed away along with the smaller one.

A lone wolf a scout was watching as many wolves started to run in all directions all of them tired and scared. Most of them are nothing more then pups out of the den! This wolf has lived in the forest for many years and knows of the comings and goings of many both magical and non magical creatures. At the moment he is detecting trouble from all the wolves who hold a magical signature. He then raced through the forest ahead of the wolves and stopped them. He growled low and the wolves only whimpered and whined and it was then that the wolf knew. _They are humans! But what are they running from?_ He asked himself until his nose picked up the scent of troll and blood. Growling low he commanded the children to follow him and howled for his pack to come to his aid. The wolf only a grey ran into the forest and soon other wolves joined including his alphas a strong white male and a grey female. They gathered the human children up and turned to fight the troll.

Harry leaped at the nearest troll digging his fangs into the troll's side and the troll swung him off. Harry using his Quidditch reflexes turned and landed on his feet. Growling he was about to go again when a howl was heard over into the trees. His ears listened to the sounds of the forest as he heard not just one but many howls. Some he recognized as his friends others he did not. Letting loose a howl of his own Harry hopped that someone would come and help him.

Help did come though and not just one body but many. Many wolves came from the forest but not just them but Unicorns as well and a few centaurs. He turned to Snape and the bigger wolf also saw this and looked in confusion.

The first wolf attacked by leaping at the troll and sinking its fangs into the trolls throat killing it instantly as it fell and black blood oozed from its throat. Harry stared at the form of a large white wolf and a silvery grey wolf that joined him as it dug its fangs into another troll. Three more came from the sides along with a few other monsters. Harry growled low as he and Snape moved towards Tory who was still on the ground. He could smell the Deatheaters as they held their wands ready and raced towards them.

More wolves piled on the trolls that came as they sunk their fangs into the throats and many fought them away. Harry ignored them and went for the two Deatheaters. The first to see him put a shield spell on him and Harry immediately moved away but not before a unicorn came from behind and kicked the two Deatheaters. The Deatheaters flew to another location which was on the other side of the trolls. The trolls did not see them but one troll stepped on one of them killing that person instantly. The other stood up and prepared a curse but Harry had him and bit into his throat out of pure instinct.

Voldemort was not pleased when he saw the carnage, _how can that boy ever be so persistent! He growled, "_Get some dementors and kill them tell them to give them all the kiss," he ordered and everyone ran to do his bidding.

The skies darken as dark shapes loomed over the distance and the feeling of dread approached, Dementors! everyone shouted and just them a Threstal appeared and attacked the remaining Troll that appeared. The skies where filled with the screams of something as it came crashing through the trees. Fire lacing its mouth a very angry dragon came roaring in rage as it attacked the first Dementor. The Dementor screamed as it avoided the fire. The dragon landed by Harry and roared in defiance at the creatures as they backed off. It turned to Harry who held Tory still in her wolf from. He then looked up at the dragon, "Thanks he said, 'No need to thank Bahamut for Arbok got him for Harry-papa,' said and all too familiar voice and the Basilisk baby shot his head up from behind the dragon's shoulder and Harry smiled, 'Good boy,' he said. Arbok then turned to a deatheater and the said deatheater ran away panicking, "A basilisk!" he said. The others did the same and ran as well. The only ones who stayed are the Dementors as they looked at their feast but decided to go slow.

Bahamut roared and a blast of liquid fire shot out of his mouth. 'Get on Harry-papa!' Arbok shouted and Harry leaped on while Bahamut grabbed Tory and took off into the forest. Snape seeing this ran after them and transformed into a crow along with the others as they took off after the dragon.

It was a good thing Bahamut knew how to fly and fly he did. He managed to stay hidden and from what Harry could tell knew about illusions. Tory was still out as the dragon flew past London which shocked everyone. Harry recognized Snape for being the only crow with black eyes and shrugged as he held on. The rest of the birds decided to rest and held on to the dragon as it flew over the ocean towards a city in the distance. They flew around the coast but remained low enough not to alert the Muggle authorities. Bahamut knew how to fly and avoided any Muggles that might have been watching. The rest of the students watched through their birds eyes as the dragon soared at the coast lines.

The winds felt good to the dragon as he knew exactly where he was going. The dragon flew till they could see the distant look of smog and something towering in the distance. Without looking they knew it was Paris France. The Eiffel Tower shown like a beacon to any visitors as Bahamut used the setting sun as a cover as he flew to a remote area of Paris City. But looking at Paris they group got the shock of their lives.

The city was totally ruined or somewhat so as smoke filled the skies. The dragon growled low as they landed. Changing back the gang decided to go exploring for a bit while Harry and Professor Snape took care of Tory. Bahamut curled up next to his friend and fell asleep along with Arbok and Kama who took up the rear landed beside his mistress and fell asleep.

"What the hell just happened here 'mione?" Ron asked as they explored the city. "I don't know Ron," Hermione replied until a copy of the French Daily Prophet flew into view. Taking her wand Hermione then said, "_Translangino!" _She said and the words changed to English….

**FINEST WIZARDING SCHOOLS IN EUROPE ATTACKED!**

** It has come as a terrible blow for all of Europe when Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstang the three most prestigious schools in all of Europe were attacked by Deatheaters. You-know-who has caused a lot of devastation with the deaths of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff all headmasters of the three schools has sent a ripple effect throughout Europe. Over 1,357 students and counting are either missing or reported dead. Among the missing is Harry Potter the boy who lived, Severus Snape Potions Master at Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor Hogwarts and a few others. With these people still missing the Wizarding world has yet to report their deaths or they are still alive. **

** As for the European International Minister of Magic Phineas Gonzales has given his consultations to the families of the many children and Professors that were killed in the attack. The dark lord has attacked Hogwarts first being the most threatening to him. It can only be done by careful planning and has done so secretly. So secretly in fact that the English Aurors could not possible know of the attack. He-who-must-not-be-named has planned this carefully and after the attack on Hogwarts has spread to the two remaining schools. With the best defense of Europe gone it is only a matter of time before the dark lord turns on the rest of the wizarding world. **

Ron and Hermione looked at the newspaper in shock and could only stare at its contents. "All the schools attacked?" he said and Hermione nodded, "It seems that Voldemort knows what he is doing. The wizarding world does not know that he has been using poison and ancient magic to get around," Hermione said and Ron nodded, "Come one we need to find something for Tory," he said and both of them walked towards what looked like a store of sorts.

"I've got her as comfortable as possible Professor," Harry said and Snape looked up to see Tory leaning against Bahamut and Arbok was by her side. "That is one loyal Basilisk," he said and Harry nodded. Snape also noticed that Harry was being very quiet. He also noticed how thin the 'boy who lived' actually is, "Care to tell me Mr. Potter why are you so thin?" he asked, "Um it is none of your concern sir," Harry said looking back at Tory. "You're worried about her aren't you?" he asked trying to be civil, "Yes sir I am," Harry replied, "Why?" Snape said, "She is my friend," Harry said, "There is more Mr. Potter I can tell but I will not pry," Snape said. "I always wanted to know why you hate me so? Is it because of what my dad did to you?" Harry asked and Snape decided to be honest for once and nodded, "Yes it has everything to do with him," Harry could understand where this was going so he turned to the professor and met his gaze. "I am neither my father nor my mother sir so you can leave your grudge with my father. I don't know the full extent of what my father did to you but I will say this once I am Harry not James nor will I ever be James." Harry said.

Snape looked at the boy as if he had been slapped back into reality. The boy looked like James but had Lily's eyes and her personality yet not. Snape then decided to push his pride aside and let go, "You are right Potter and I had been wrong for the past five years," Snape said, "But one question came up in my mind." He said, "What?" Harry asked, "Why don't you hate me after all this time?" Snape asked, "Why should I hate you? You saved my life many times without no one but me knowing and possibly Hermione, but I will be civil with you Sir I always thought you had a rough life like me," Harry said and Snape looked at the boy in a new light, "Care to enlighten me?" Snape asked and Harry then took off his robe and gave it to Tory by tucking her in with it to help keep her warm. He then peeled off his shirt. Snape stood stunned and put a hand through his own robes, "You see sir, you and I are alike in many ways," Harry said, "And so is Tory," after sitting down Snape noticed that it started to get cold and thus made a small fire by gathering things together and conjured one up.

Both sat in silence for a while before it was Snape who answered, "How did you know Mr. Potter?" Snape asked his eyes not leaving the fire. "I've always known but hadn't said anything I knew the signs. All my life I was treated as a thing; a thing to be rejected and tossed out. I was a slave and a servant. I was living in a cupboard until I got my letter then I was moved to Dudley's second room. It was there that I had to live my life. I had to hide my magical supplies from my uncle who wanted to burn them badly. He hated magic and everything I had to do with it. My aunt was the same even if she is my mother's sister she hated every ounce of me. Dudley uses me as a punching bag and his parent's baby him more after every round that hits me in the face," Harry said. Snape had not said a word, "When I first saw Tory I saw someone with similar issues in the past but had resolved them somehow. She told me about it and said that her father was heavy into drugs at the time and used to beat her and her mother up. It was not until he nearly died that Tory healed him and saved his life. She took away all traces of the drug including the psychological part. She told me that had been draining on her for she was only ten at the time. When her father was healed and everything was resolved it was then that she started to really be trained at the Academy. When she got to Hogwarts you knew the rest was history," Harry finished his tale and Snape was silent and remained so.

Harry could not blame him for hearing two sad tales and Snape then said something that shocked even Harry, "When I was a boy my father beat me so. He killed my mother when I was very young saying that he does not want that woman to interfere with making me a man," Snape said his voice cracked when saying it. "I used to remember her hugs when Father Beat us and she would always be there to comfort me until I was five then father killed her. He killed her right in front of my eyes." Snape said, "He continued to beat me and train me to be the perfect deatheater to Voldemort. When I finally entered Hogwarts that is where I met James Potter. He was the first to treat me badly just because I was overly thin. My father starved me as your family starved you as punishment for doing bad things. I was treated like garbage at the school just because I was fascinated with the dark arts as well as potions. I always wanted to talk to werewolves and vampires and such because school was the only time a beaten, broken child could dream. I dreamed of the day I could leave my father and be myself. But that was not to last."

"James continued to treat me as Malfoy treated you and Ms. Kahalewai. He tormented me by hexing my things and that is just half of what the students used to do to me. Lucius and his cronies did the same to me as they did to Tory. They hexed the bed to make it feel like fire when I slept on it. They turned the water to acid making sure I don't bathe for days on end. They hexed my food and poisoned me in Potions and I was determined to get them back. My revenge was set but the day I was about to do it was when I was caught by your father. It was fifth year when he did the unthinkable. You already saw what he did to me through my pensive," Snape then looked at Harry who nodded, "Well it was your mother who saved me. She took me to an empty classroom and healed my wounds the best she could and brought me some food. She was the first person much less a _Griffindor_ that helped me. She was angry with James and the Marauders for what they did to me. We became friends after that and she helped me get better and never questioned me about my past. I think in a way she knew about me. We remained friends and grew close," and it was this that Harry asked, "Did you love my mother?" Harry asked, "Only as a sister there was no romantic fling going on with us. When Black came up to me one day and asked if I wanted to see something cool I at first refused but they had this planned. I was taken out of my dorms by Black and Pettigrew and was taken to the whomping willow. It was there I went to the shrieking shack and met my first werewolf," "Lupin," Harry said and Snape nodded, "Yes it seems that your father was the one who found out and saved me from Lupin and your mother was furious when she found out what Black did to me. It was she who noticed and warned James who came to my rescue. One of the reasons I hated your father was because I owed him a life debt afterwards. He saved my life and I was indebted to him afterwards and he never seemed to stop rubbing it off."

Harry stared at Snape keeping quiet which was a silent encouragement to continue. "When I became a deatheater was all under my father's will and by force I was branded. It was when Lily had you that I became a spy for the light. I also saw who was raped on my first mission and made it upon myself to set things right. It was then that I spied for him and heard about you. I learned from Lily that she was pregnant with you and knew I had to do everything in my power to protect you. I tried and I failed to protect your mother." Snape said, "When you first came to Hogwarts the first thing I saw in you was James but as the years progressed you had more of Lily's tributes then James. You don't find trouble like he did trouble found you," he said with a smirk.

It was some time later after the two shared stories that they heard footsteps and it was Ron and Hermione that came first with some bandages and first aid supplies. They quickly were followed by Cho, Blaze, Ginny and Neville who found food and another group who found some drinkable water. About half an hour later more members filed in carrying various stuff such as blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, tents, lanterns, matches, potions ingredients and various other things. Hermione quickly went to Tory's side and began to clean and change the bandage on her head. Ron, Neville and Cho went to work on the other members including the Professor on their wounds. Snape being the only adult used the potion's ingredients to brew some potions for the group. He had enough ingredients for a healing potion and some for nutrient and strength replenishment. As the last members filed in they carried some Muggle medicine as well. As they sat and licked their wounds Hermione pulled out Tory's laptop from her pocket and unshrinking it turned it on. "What are you doing Hermione?" Ron asked, "I need to see what Tory was talking about when she mentioned checking the weather," Hermione said. Crookshanks was by her side looking over her shoulder as she petted the cat and Arbok was with another student keeping watch. After typing for a few minutes she found was she was looking for. "Here it is," Hermione said and an image of earth came into view.

It was the same map as last time on this time it was the entire globe but it had directions of various winds on it. There was one wind that caught the group's eye. "Jetstream," said a muffled voice. The group turned around to see Tory starting to stir. "How are you feeling Tory?" Harry asked as he was by her side in an instant. "I feel like shit to tell you the truth," she said and Harry helped her up. "Here drink this," Snape said handing her a goblet he conjured up and Tory took it saying thanks. "Now what do you mean 'Jetstream'?" Hermione asked, "That highlighted winds," Tory said, "That is the Jetstream the fastest way to Hawaii is on that wind. It is a high altitude wind that goes up to 600 miles per hour and would take us nearly all the way." Tory said, "Speaking of which," she said and turned to Kama who was now fully rested and up to speed. "I need you to take a message to Headmaster Keali'i," Tory said and the owl hooted and Tory began to whistle in a broken fashion. "Morse code!" Hermione said and Tory nodded, "Yep that is how our school communicates if we are using owls. That way they don't feel the drag of carrying letters unless they have to carry a box." Tory said, "Now I want you to take, Crookshanks, Pig, Hedwig and Arbok there understand?" she said and Kama hooted. "Good," Tory said, "Professor can you change those animals into something Kama can carry like bugs?" Tory asked and Snape took out his wand and transfigured them into insects. Kama then flapped his wings and flew off into the night sky. "Are you sure he is going to be safe," Harry asked and Tory wheezed after a cough and nodded, "If anyone can find the Jetstream it is Kama. He knows the way and hopefully the others will learn and best part is that he is so high up he can't get caught." Tory said with a smirk.

As the night wore on Tory was still recovering from her injuries along with the rest of the group so they all decided to spend a few days in Paris before deciding on their next trip. France even though it smells bad and has nearly been burnt to the ground still was somewhat alive. Luckily for them they managed to find out more of what is happening. After watching out for a few Deatheaters the group had stayed for nearly two weeks. Already the winter was starting to turn into spring but it still was cold. The only thing keeping them warm was their shelter which turned out to be an abandoned train station. When the sun broke and they got a look at it they found that it was an old fashion train station. Bahamut knew this place to be safe from his flying and is now sleeping soundly after spending the night hunting on the coastline the dragon was the only one allowed to remain behind after Tory sent the other familiars to Hawaii with Kama.

As the days lingered on everyone started to make a full recovery and even though food was starting to get scarce they waited for Tory to be well enough to be moved. "We have to get out of France," said Snape as he pulled out a map and on it had the schools. "I got this from a wizarding store it shows all three schools. Already Paris was attacked by Deatheaters and someone or another member of the group would nearly run into one. Already there are dementors, trolls, the occasional rogue vampire, and some other creature. As the group lingered their chances of getting caught are increased. So it was one night that Tory decided on their next destination.

TBC


	18. Next Stop Greece then Japan

**A/n: I know that last chapter had Snape and Harry seeing eye to eye for the first time so nothing to it for now. Don't worry the problems are just starting. **

**"English" **

**Japanese**

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 17: Next Stop Greece then Japan**

"Ok guys this is where our next stop is going to be," Tory said pointing at the map that Snape found. "We need to head south to Greece," she said, "Up north where we are there are too many Deatheaters to count. We need to head south to Greece where we can hitch a ride on the Jetstream as far east as China and Japan rest a few days and then make the crossing to Hawaii," Tory said and the group seemed to have a few question, "Why Greece?" asked a second year Ravenclaw one Tory remembered as Hanna Kirkinson. "Because the Jetstream flows from west to east and at the moment it is over the middle east. We need to replenish ourselves further before heading towards the Jetstream which lies just north of it before heading east. The winds alone can take us at least three days or so to get to Japan because that it where it starts to make a southerly trend towards Hawaii. But to cross the ocean is a nonstop flight unless we take the oceanic route which will take longer." Tory said and they all nodded. "I agree flying there is the fastest and safest way to travel," said Blaze and Snape nodded as well, "But what about food and supplies?" asked another this time it was a third year Slytherin. "We have to rough it as my father says," said Tory. "From now on we are no longer humans. Until we get to Hawaii we will stick to animal forms you got it?" Harry said and the group nodded. Snape was impressed with Harry's leadership skills being the only adult. "I agree Potter until we get to Hawaii no human forms unless necessary,"

Just then someone ran down the street shouting but one word caught all their ears, "DEATHEATERS!" he shouted and the group turned to see several shadowy figures racing down the street. "MOVE!" yelled Snape and everyone scrambled. "Bahamut you need to fly away far away got it!" Tory shouted to the dragon who nodded and took off into the night.

They came by groups as they had several ghost dogs sniffing out the runaways. "Everyone out!" Snape yelled, "Go, Go, Go!" Yelled Harry and everyone ran out. Tory was the last to leave turning into a wolf as she ran and then into a Griffin and beside her was Snape who transformed into a Hippogriff along with Harry. Tory kept her eye on the skies, Professor, Harry with me, Ron, Hermione take half the group and go left while Neville, Blaze and Luna go right we will meet you at Greece let your instincts guide you, with that Tory dodged an incoming spell from a few Deatheaters on brooms, alright you asked for it Tory said as she dove after them, talons bared and screamed as she broke them apart. Harry and Snape did the same and pulled up. All three weaved in and out avoiding spells, What are we doing? Snape demanded, It is called Dog Fighting Professor, Tory said as she dove low through the burnt buildings of Paris and had three Deatheaters and from the looks of it one plane after her so she weaved this way and that.

Harry was watching Tory at the same time as avoiding spells as he braked and came behind a deatheater and knocked him off his broom. Snape came beside him and Harry used his front legs and gave the professor thumbs up. Nodding Snape did the same as both pumped their wings and flew after Tory.

Tory flew through the Eiffel tower weaving through the many holes like a pro and the Deatheaters found themselves in a maze of pipes and ladders. Tory shot upwards twisting and turning as she went and they followed as she pumped her wings for altitude and then plunged through the holes while two of her charges smashed into the highest tower. Her third tried hex after hex at Tory but thanks to Tory's lighter weight she was faster and more maneuverable as she weaved through buildings and the last Deatheater fell back as two more Hippogriffs came from behind and Tory screeched with joy as Harry and Snape flew right beside her and they flew upwards as the sun began to rise in the east. The rays blinded their escape towards their new destination Greece.

Voldemort sat on his thrown with Lucius talking to someone just at the entrance. All his loyal followers are still searching the grounds and the forest for any sign of Harry Potter or Severus Snape. The Deatheaters had placed the children and the remaining teachers in the dungeons even though they are paralyzed and can't escape and some dead. Bellatrix was having fun at the moment down there and the very thought made Voldemort smile viciously. Lucius came into the light and bowed to his lord. "What is it my loyal servant," he said and Nagini flicked her tongue out at him. "I have just received word that there was a group of Hippogriffs that had escaped Paris my lord," Lucius said, "And…." Voldemort said, "They have eluded us sir as well as taken down a number of Aerial troops we have," Lucius said, "What about the Muggle forces?" Voldemort said and Lucius smirked, "They are unable to fly my lord and thus are unable to attack," said Lucius, "Any word on Potter?" "None my lord," said Lucius. Voldemort was not pleased, "Dismissed Lucius and by the way _Crucio!_" he said and the man fell.

Harry, Tory and Snape managed to out fly the Deatheaters and made their way south following Tory. But still a bit weak Tory was supported by Snape and Harry and was told to shift back and rode on Snape's back. The southlands of France were wide open as fields gave way to desert as they made their way south. Being so high up everything looked like blotches to the trio. Tory then pointed to the distant horizon as she tapped the Professor on the shoulder and pointed. Nodding Snape then angled in that direction followed by Harry. Harry followed suit as they neared the distant white buildings. The sun shown brightly as they neared a landing site.

Ron was the first to see the trio as they began to descend, "Look!" he said and everyone looked out to see Snape and Harry making a descent. Slowly they circled and Harry was the first to land followed by the Professor. When both landed Tory was helped off and given food and water along with Harry and Snape, "How did you fly like that?" Harry asked, "Dog Fighting I've seen it on the Muggle television," Tory shrugged, "I just used those techniques in my own flying." Tory said and Snape smirked, "How impressive," Snape said, "Definitely worthy of my house," Snape said and they all rolled their eyes but dropped their mouths to see him smirking at them. All traces of malice are gone replaced by sheer amusement.

In the days that followed in the cave the group replenished supplies and rested up. On the night of departure they all met around a small camp fire. "Ok listen up our next trip is going to be even longer to Japan but we will make a break in China. This time we fly to an altitude of four to five thousand feet just above the low level cloud line. That is where the Jetstream is now we need to go something that can travel at both high altitudes and long distance. Birds would be an option but we need to save out strength so it has to be something bigger." Tory said, "How about Rocs or phoenix's" someone suggested, "I got a better idea how about dragons," said Hermione, "Dragons?" Everyone asked, "Why not? I mean a phoenix can travel far but it would be noticed," "So would dragons," Cho said, "Not the Asian Wind," replied Hermione, "The Asian Wind Dragon?" Cho asked, "It is one of those newly discovered ones yes?" said Luna, "Yeah I read about them they are supposed to be fast," said another Ravenclaw, "But if they are fast then how are we going to get to Japan unseen," said Blaze, "We need to fly but I don't think Tory can handle flying that far," said Harry looking at a now sleeping Tory.

Snape and the others looked too, "I know Potter I've tried but nutrient potions are not enough to gain back all the weight that Tory has lost and by constantly shifting she is burning it all off," Snape said, "I think we should take turns carrying Tory," said Alex a first year Slytherin. "I agree," said a Hufflepuff. "Tory needs us as much as we need her," everyone nodded, "Ok then but how do we shift into wind dragons? I mean don't we have to know what they look like and the instincts that they have." Said Neville and Hermione nodded as she typed some things into Tory's laptop and an image of a wind dragon came into view. She then shut the computer down and flew some powder into the flames and the image of a wind dragon came into view. Unlike any other dragons this dragon looked more like a wraith because it lacked the front legs but they could tell it was a dragon. The way the wings were designed gave it away. "Ok people tomorrow night we make ready to fly," Harry said and they all got out their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

As the sun set the night brought along a group of dark figures as they stood at the edge of a cave, "Alright people you know the plan," Harry said and changed into a dragon. His features changed into a long silvery colored dragon with a dark grey hue to it. It looked like an Asian dragon but had wings like a bat that attacked to the base of its tail. The tail was forked to allow it better maneuverability in the air. The dragon's head was shaped like a bird's. It was smooth and hooked along with its eyes. Turning around Harry took off and he was followed by Snape, Cho, Ron, Luna, Blaze, Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, Hermione and everyone eventually filtered out.

They formed into many V shaped formations as groups got together fighting to altitude Harry held on to Tory who was resting on his neck. She had a warm robe on to keep her from freezing. Tory knew that she did not have the strength to change and so held on as they climbed higher. "Remember when we hit the jetstream just glide and flap once in a while to keep up momentum and altitude," Tory said and Harry nodded. He roared and everyone roared back saying they got the message. The evening sky gave way to night as they soared higher with Tory shaking once in a while to get rid of the ice that is starting to gather on her robes. Closing it around her she held on as a wind began to pick up from behind. Snape rumbled from beside her and Tory nodded and held on tight.

The wind came in strong and everyone braced for it as they hit and at first it was rumbled as they fought to remain in formation. Then when they had it under control they broke back into formation and the exhilaration began. Flapping the group and Tory felt the exhilaration of the wind as it pushed them. It is like being in a tunnel of wind!

As the hours droned by they could make out small lights far below like stars twinkling. Tory used this as a guide as they followed the wind even when it took them south. Harry's green eyes stared at Tory's brown a bit of worry on his voice as Tory looked down. She conjured some goggles a while ago and now held on to them as she focused. The much smaller lights of small towns gave way to some brighter lights but in the distance more lights could be seen and Tory pointed to them and Harry nodded as he signaled to Snape who roared a reply throughout the group.

The Japanese wizarding world looked to the skies they were shocked to see bright silvery shapes take form above them as they circled and many called out. Tory called in Japanese and many men and women went to get something to guide them in. Harry deciding to show off glided off the rough water as he neared the ground. Stretching out his legs he prepared for a landing. Bouncing off the ground he hopped a few times and came to a halt. Tory leaped off and told Harry to remain a dragon. He growled low to the others who nodded even Snape. You have a lot of Wind Dragons, said a rather small looking wizard but Tory yawned and he saw her face for the first time, You have not eaten well in a while so you must rest. We will take care of your dragons he said without asking Tory where have she come from. They quickly ushered her to a home just up the hill.

Tory lay on some straw and fell asleep instantly. The doors to the stalls opened and a small boy entered, I am here to bring some food he said and placed the tray down and Tory gladly ate it. The same child came again carrying some other trays filled with food and he was followed by a middle aged woman. "My, my when they said a foreigner was here I did not know it was you Tory," she said and Tory looked up to see a Japanese lady with a stern look in her features but her eyes shown with much amusement. "Professor Nakagawa?" Tory asked and the woman bowed, "The one and only. I've heard from Headmaster Hamakua that you were on your way back with some friends," she said and Tory nodded to everyone and she was surprised to see them transform back into there selves. "My I did not realize that they were the dragons," she said and conjured a seat with her hand. "Um Tory who is this?" Professor Snape asked, "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Professor Aiko Nakagawa potions master at the Hawaiian Academy of Magic," she said bowing. "Professor Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said bowing the same.

After some explanations and conversation later Professor Nakagawa stroked her chin, "This is bad indeed," she said, "When I was contacted by Professor Hamakua a few days ago when he got your message he told me of the events that happened. Deatheaters have attacked Europe and now attacking Africa and Asia," she said, "Picking off the weakest of the heard before the strongest," Snape said and Nakagawa nodded, "Yes, I originally came here to visit my family and to collect some potions ingredients that only grow in Japan and transport them back to the Academy. I had no idea that you of all people would land here," she said, "Of course you have to make a stop before finishing your journey," she said, "Now I will be returning to Hawaii in a few days so I will inform the headmaster of your arrival," she said and the group nodded before retiring for the night.

It took a week before the group was ready for the rest of the trip which would be nonstop overseas. Tory having been recovered enough was ready to take the rest of the journey with the group. They all gathered ready to fly since the Professor already left the day before to prepare for their arrival. "Now remember we will fly to Lahina Maui and then swim over to Molokai got it," Tory said, "Why can't we just fly there?" asked Neville, "Because if we fly there all the way we will be spotted. Remember Hawaii is U.S. territory and you know how we bloody yanks like to patrol our waters," Tory said and the group nodded. "I've seen it on the Tele once and boy are you guys fierce when it comes to defending territory," Dean said and Seamus agreed with him.

That night they spent stretching and preparing for the long trek to Hawaii, "Remember we are using the jetstream but when we near Hawaii we have to fly low so that way no one will see us," Tory said and explain the radar system to them, "Wow Tory you know a lot about military equipment," said Hermione, "Well I had to do it for a report," she said and they all gotten ready. As the sun started to set on the shore Tory waved good bye to her Japanese friends that helped them for the past few days before taking off.

"CRUCIO!" a curse shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Lucius Malfoy hard and sent the man to the ground. He reeled in pain as another curse sounded and he fell, "Why didn't you look at the report more thoroughly Lucius," Voldemort sounded very angry. "I apologize my lord but I thought it was nothing," Lucius said and was hit again with another curse. "Do not trifle with me Lucius remember who gave you your power and who can take it way," Voldemort said and Lucius nodded and the dark lord released his hold.

Lucius coughed up blood as Nagini curled up her master's throne and rested her head on his lap. "Who knew that a single heard of Hippogriffs was really Potter and his friends. Very clever, very clever indeed. Who knew that witch had such power to do such a thing." He said, 'Only a guardian of Gaia could do that my lord,' Nagini said and Voldemort stroked the serpent, "Yes Nagini only one from that academy could hold such magic. But she can't do it alone someone must have helped to release the energy from within. Now Lucius I have something for your," Voldemort then pulled something out of his pocket, "These are photos taken from a Muggle camera that I so happen to have fallen into my lap. From what I gotten Potter made his way to Greece and then disappeared but according to my sources he is heading east for some reason," Voldemort said, "Why would Potter head east," he said thinking when the answer became obvious, "That brat is heading for Hawaii!" he said, "The Academy! That brat plans to go to the academy! Send someone to Hawaii NOW! I want Potter dead and bring me the bitch who led them their DEAD!" he said snarling and the Deatheaters did as they were told.

Alone in his throne room that used to be the great hall of Hogwarts. Voldemort then petted his serpent, 'I can't have Potter learning the arts of those beings Nagini. If Potter does learn then it would be the end of me,' he said and the snake hissed in reply, 'I have found something interesting my master,' the snake said, 'show me,' Voldemort said and Nagini slithered out and down to the bathroom. Already Voldemort's memories returned to him, 'Ah I remember this place,' he hissed as he walked over to the sink. 'Open,' he said and the sinks opened up to reveal the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and he floated in.

Now when one decides to enter the dark chamber no one knew that all the bones were gone till they looked good. Already the many skeletons were removed leaving nothing but a clear tunnel that led to the entrance to the chamber. 'Open' Voldemort said and watched as the many serpents engraved on the wall pulled back and a single serpent slithered across the door opening it. What Voldemort saw was not what he had seen last time. The chamber looked as if someone lived there. It still had the statues of the many snakes and pipes and the statue of Salazar Slytherin at the end but the water that made the ground wet was gone. It was dry and well kept with the walls clean and shining.

On one side grew plants that Voldemort have never seen before like a rainforest yet not so. There were mats everywhere like a training area and weapons on the walls. The thing that caught his eye however was the fragments of a nest on the inside of the statue. "Strange," he said in English. The nest itself was turned into a room with a shabby bed and a hot bath on one end. There was a full bathroom and changing room but one to speak of it soul occupant. 'What you have shown me was most curious Nagini,' he said and the serpent flicked her tongue at her master, 'The scent here is different then what I normally smell master,' she said, 'the smell is like that of a wounded animal, a predatory animal dying from lack of food and water but the scent has faded somewhat,' Nagini said, 'True my pet I bet this used to be the dwelling of the so called Exchange Student,' he said and headed back to his chambers. 'That is not all master I sensed a basilisk had been here recently a rather young one,' Nagini said and Voldemort turned to look at her, 'A young basilisk?' he said, 'yes I picked up its scent by the plants over there,' Nagini said pointing, 'It was mixed with a strange scent kind of like an owl but not.' She replied. Voldemort rubbed his chin, 'most interesting indeed,'

TBC


	19. Hawaii Here We Come

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

**Chapter 19: Hawaii here we come!**

The flight was pretty much uneventful except when they had to avoid a few Muggle aircraft. The jetstream took them far across the Pacific Ocean and she soared when she was tired. Harry felt worried for her magic was already far too depleted as with the rest of them but Tory more so because of her lack of good health. This was one thing he learned with everyone else shape shifting is magic depletion and magic drains out of you if you stay in that form for too long unless you eat and remain healthy then you stay that way for as long as you like. In Tory's case she could hardly maintain the form. Harry could see her beginning to strain and flew under her and helped her stay supported. Harry gave a concern grunt and Tory nodded before shifting back to her form and falling asleep on his back. Hermione and Ron flew beside him equally worried.

The group flew in formation as the sun began to rise in the east as Tory guided them south east again. All they could see for miles around was the wide ocean and nothing in it. As the stream kept going it started to turn north but Tory told them to stay in the direction they were doing. As the days began to drag on into nights and by the light of the third day they could make out something in the distance. It was at first a small shadow on the horizon and at first they thought it was a mirage on the sea. Only with Tory's goggles could they see what it really is. Tory felt something in her, her magic felt at first chaotic and it was then that Tory knew. "We are here," she said.

The shadows turned out to indeed be an island. Tory had them rise above the clouds again and the image disappeared as they moved south till they could see two points against the white. Tory directed Harry towards the closest one which was towards the east. Harry dipped his wing and the rest followed. The clouds quickly parted as Tory told Harry to start descending. The white of the clouds gave way to green and brown as well as blue and purple of the ocean. They could make out large specks of white as they flew lower. They came not in intervals like the waves, "Humpback whales," Tory said to Harry who nodded in reply.

They began to circle a landing site which was well away from any Muggle development or town. In the clouds they could not make it out clearly but as they neared the earth Tory directed them to the ocean, "Don't go by land, go by sea," she said and Harry turned again and as they neared the water Tory watched the shorelines. The wind was enough to allow Harry the chance to stop flapping and soar like a seabird in flight. It was there that they saw the valley in the mountains. "Head in there," Tory instructed and Harry led the way into the valley. They could feel themselves pass through some sort of magical barrier. They then could see some dwellings made from various plants as Tory directed them towards the landing site.

A lone watchman was looking towards the skies when he saw several dark shapes looming closer. When he recognized them he began to ring a bell and cast a voice enhancer charm on his throat, "THEY ARE COMING!" he shouted and crews quickly ran out with glowing paddles. Small lights began to fly up and glow as the group descended for a landing. It was already evening as they followed the lights in for a landing. Harry stretched out his cramped legs and felt them touch ground and hopped to a stop. He was followed by Snape and his wing (group) and then the rest filed in. Harry shifted his form and then made a headcount. With everyone accounted for he turned to the people waiting. "We were expecting your group," said the person in charge who was an old dark skinned man. He had a short curly beard and his brown eyes shown with a lot of wisdom but none of that sparkle that would make him like Dumbledore. That last part made Snape grateful. "I see you are all tired from your long trip and in need of rest," he said and ushered them off to some tents that have been set up for them. The old man then took a glance at Tory and Harry, "Aye yah! Look at you sister you are all skin and bones and you boy just as bad!" he said pointing to Harry who blushed. "They will definitely feed you at the Academy! I will inform Headmaster Hamakua that you have arrived," he said and ushered them to bed.

Dawn broke with the sounds of roosters crowing out side the window. Something Professor Severus Snape was unaccustomed to as he felt the sun in his face. Slowly he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rose to find himself in a small dwelling. There was not enough room to stand so he just lay there staring up at the ceiling. It was then that all the memories of what happened flooded back into him. He sat up again and gotten dressed in some clothes that seemed to be left behind for him. Having the urge to go to the bathroom he tried to find his way out and managed to find what he recognized as a zipper from some Muggle clothes. Unzipping the tent he was met by intense sunlight something he was not used to. Standing up he immediately looked down and felt exposed.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt. The shirt had a collar around his neck that was slightly open both in forest colors. Snape sniffed at this but the need for the bathroom was greater then his clothes so he looked for the safest place and did his business. When he returned he found that nearly everyone but two people were up. "Where are Mr. Potter and Ms. Kahalewai?" Snape asked, "Don't bother them for now," said a voice and they turned to find a woman standing there with some fruit and bread, "They need more rest then the rest of you for they are not as strong," she said, "They boy looked in semi good condition probably from exercise but the girl is in worse shape like she had been starved most of her life," she said. "Actually several months," Snape corrected, "How could you let this happen?" the woman said now clearly angry, "Now, now Namaka there is no need to get angry with the gentlemen here he probably could do nothing," he said and Snape just sneered at the man. "Don't give me that look young man for I am many years your senior." The man said smiling and Snape just glared. "Oh you Haole are all the same!" he said throwing his hands up but jokingly.

The group spent the day just resting up and regaining their strength. Snape managed to ask one of the nurses tending to both Tory and Harry why are they in the hospital, "Malnutrition," she said, "The young lady took it worse and by the obvious signs of abuse I would say just about adds it up," she said, "Both seemed to have suffered rape though I don't understand the boy and how he got that scar," she said pointing to her forehead, "Long story," Snape replied, "Ah you made it in one piece," said a familiar voice and Snape turned to find Professor Nakagawa staring back at him. "My someone needs a tan," she said making fun of the taller man and he looked at her funny. "Well you look close to a vampire more then you look human," she said as she gave him a potion, "You look like you need it," she said and Snape gratefully took it and gulped it down. When it reached his stomach he felt better but a little hungry, "What is that stuff?" he asked, "A special nutrient potion as well as a magic balancer. You see here in Hawaii magic is a bit chaotic so those of us who are adapted here always practice ways to balance it out. Tory being native and born here naturally does that. Her magic right now is highly depleted so we need to transport both her and Mr. Potter you say?" with Snape's nod she continued, "We need to transport them to Molokai and to the Academy where they can receive better treatment," she said and Snape was about to ask when a dragon appeared in the sky.

The group was amazed not more so then Ron and Hermione as it landed next to the lady Snape was talking to. It was silver in color like the wind dragons but with darker green mixing in its scales. It looked like an Asian dragon but its wings are more like a seabird's then a normal dragon. The woman whispered to it and it made a most interesting sound. It sounded like a whistle and it turned towards the medical tents. Already nurses began to prepare the dragon as they brought out the sleeping forms of Harry and Tory. To say surprise was enough these people are strong! They easily carried Tory and Harry to the dragon which whistled back at them and flapped his wings into the air. Snape looked up just in time to see the dragon vanish in an instant. He was clearly shocked, "I told you the magic here is chaotic all our magical creatures are stranger then normal." Laughing Professor Nakagawa showed them to where they will be joining their friends.

It was late in the evening by the time they made it to Molokai on the Ferry. They could not risk depleting their magic any further so Professor Nakagawa went to the Wizarding district and bought them tickets on the Maui Princess. It was one of Molokai's ferry boats that goes to the island. The island itself was mysterious in its ways as they stared at it from the shores of Maui. "Is that where we are going to go?" Hermione asked, "Yes," Snape said and gave his ticket to the man on the deck and he took the others as well. The children decided to sit at the top and enjoy the ride but some feeling a bit sick was about to hurl when Professor Nakagawa showed them a potion for sea sickness. After feeling better they began to cast off. The twenty four people who shared the DA now stared at the shores of Maui and turned towards the smoky looking island that was their destination.

Already miles out Ron and Hermione as well as Cho, Luna, Neville, Blaze, Hanna, and a few others noticed the lack of boats as they came further away from the island of Maui towards the island of Molokai. The sea began to rock as they held on but luckily for them the potion held. The boat was tossed on the sea but they held on. "Look dolphins!" someone shouted and Ron and Hermione looked over as well as everyone else to see a dolphin leap up and stared at them for a few seconds and landed back into the ocean. There were dolphins all around the boat as it sailed.

When they neared the island the dolphins turned and they stared at the high mountain peaks and green shores. They could see the edge of a reef stretching far out towards them and the few houses that littered the beach. The clouds and the wind was quiet strong blowing from an eastern direction. "Hey look at Professor Snape," Neville whispered and they turned to see their professor looking at the island with keen interest as well as another potion's master. Smirking to themselves they shook their heads as they stared at the cloud ridden peaks. Strange birds already littered the boat as they flew around it. At one point they saw a strange creature flying near them but the Muggles did not notice.

They could see the port for a mile off and fast approaching as it neared land. The group all leaned over to see the island. "Wow look at that," said a Slytherin. People stared at them for their robes but did not care. They paid more attention to the dock drawing closer and closer and the small settlements growing nearer. The clouds parted a bit to let the rising moon shown on the island and the DA students and Professor Snape all had their mouths hanging at the site. "Welcome to Molokai," said Professor Nakagawa.

The boat made a turn into a harbor which was actually a deep water channel with a large warehouse on it and tires surrounding the side the boat was going to land. The ferry turned around and stared to land by moving sideways into the dock. Crew members leaped off to tie the ropes and wizarding and Muggle folk already departed off the long wobbly ramp made to them. Professor Snape and Nakagawa already got off and slowly the group descended as well. There they were met by more people, "Is this all of them?" asked a voice and Hermione and Ron turned to find Professor Hamakua with Kama on his shoulder, "Yes it seems that you have arrived in one piece," he said. He then looked them up and down, "Aside from Magical exhaustion your group appears to be in one piece," he said, "Um where would we be staying?" asked a student and Mr. Hamakua smiled, "There are dormitories where you can stay and Ms. Kahalewai can finally go home," he said, "If she chooses," he said. He then led them to a bunch of SUV's and they drove off into the night fully exhausted.

The sounds of birds or more like squawking birds woke Harry from his slumber as he rubbed his eyes. He then noticed that he was in a strange room. At first he thought it was the hospital wing of Hogwarts but the walls were not white and did not smell sterile. Instead the room smelled of fresh but a bit like the ocean. Reaching for his glasses Harry carefully put them on and scanned the room he was in. He noticed that the window were open and Harry could get a clear view of the ocean as well as the mountains in the northeast. A familiar hoot came into Harry's ears as he turned his head and nearly gave out a whoop of joy to see Hedwig perched on his bed and fixing him with a worried look. Harry smiled, "Hey girl," he whispered as he stroked the bird and Hedwig gave a friendly nip. Harry stroked her gently and Hedwig complied by leaning in. "Where am I?" Harry asked until he felt a familiar form slither up from under his sheets and pulled them back to reveal Arbok. 'Harry-papa is finally awake he was out for a week,' Arbok said, 'A week?' Harry asked and the snake nodded, 'Nurse-lady say that Harry-papa is just like Tory-mama starved and exhausted others sleep too but you sleep more they wake up in three days, Harry-papa seven,' Arbok then flicked his tongue at him. Harry then rose from his bed but regretted it because his head began to spin. Hedwig scolded him in her usual manner and Harry only smiled at his owl's playfulness.

Sitting at a slower pace Harry noticed that he hardly felt any magic in him, 'This place is strange,' said Arbok, 'Magic is all funny here Arbok feel funny,' he said. "That is because the magic here is unstable," said a voice and Harry turned to find a nurse, "You understood him? Are you a parselmouth?" Harry asked, "Heaven's no! I don't speak it but I can understand it," the nurse said. "We all can in this place it is part of my training to be able to understand all living things from trees to bugs," the nurse then handed Harry a potion, "what is this?" he asked, "A magic reenergizing potion you lost too much from your journey here," she said. "Lost too much Magic?" Harry asked, "Yes shifting into many forms does that to ya. You probably have not time to replenish your magic by eating," she said and Harry gratefully took the potion and felt his body replenish itself a bit. "Where am I anyways," Harry asked, "Why you are in the medical wing of the Hawaiian Academy of Magic," the nurse said and Harry stared at her, "We are already here?" he asked and then his memory came back. "I am in Hawaii?" he said, "Yes sir Molokai to be exact." She said, "Can I see the outside," Harry asked, "Not for a few days," the nurse said, "First you gain your strength and then you look around besides you have some friends who want to look at you first," she said smiling.

Hermione was the first to enter and gave Harry a big hug followed by Ron, "Glad you're alright mate;" Ron said and gave Harry something, "what is this?" Harry asked looking at the strange food it was wrapped in some sort of black substance and had white (what he assumed was rice after being in Japan for a while) some pinkish meat with eggs and strange things inside of it rolled up into a sort of tubular thing, "It is called sushi Harry we had some in Japan try it," he said and Harry took a tentative bite.

It was good!

Harry ate slowly so not to make his stomach hurt so much. After a few tentative bites his stomach finally had awoken and wanted more. He greedily ate the sushi roll, "Easy mate! Don't give yourself a belly ache!" Ron said and Harry burped, "Excuse me," he said shyly. "Harry you pig!" Hermione laughed along with Ron and Harry broke into a grin then it fell, "Tory! Where is she?" Harry asked, "She is fine Harry in fact she is right next to you," Hermione said and Harry turned his head to see Tory eating some soup. She looked at him with joy in her eyes at finally coming home and her mouth was full so she could not say anything.

Tory met Harry's gaze and she smiled at him knowing very well what she was happy about. It was then that the doors burst open and Tory's family flooded in and gave her a hug, "Tory! Oh my god! So glad you are home!" her mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter but then pulled back in shock, "Ah weh! You are so thin! Do they feed you in that school you went to?" her mother said and Tory wanted to laugh at her mother's antics. Mrs. Kahalewai being pure Japanese in nature had a sense of duty and that was to feed her daughter. Her father on the other hand tried not to laugh as he hugged his daughter. He saw the whole exchange between Tory and the strange boy with the lightning scar on his forehead. Smirking to himself a plan was forming in his head. Mrs. Kahalewai saw what her husband was planning and glared at the Hawaiian man daring him to try anything.

After a big meal Tory was finally full and her family slowly left leaving her alone with the Griffindor Trio. They were busy telling Harry about their day.

"Harry you would not believe this place I mean it is like Hogwarts only bigger!" Ron said. "The food is great and you should have seen the animals! I mean they are wicked!" Ron said, "Harry you have got to check out their library it is like a computer lab with the latest technology," Hermione said, "Yeah Dean is showing Seamus the arcade," Ron smirked and Harry tried not to laugh. "I want to see this place for myself," Harry said, "You will," Tory said as she slowly stood up and Harry could see Kama by her side looking a whole lot better. She then walked over to his bed and took his hand and gently guided him out.

Tory asked the nurse to help Harry out and Harry was also helped by Tory, Ron and Hermione as his muscles were still cramped and sore from flying so much. When they looked out the window they could see what Harry had never dreamed of.

TBC


	20. The Hawaiian Academy of Magic

**A/n: I will repeat this again I HATE FLAMERS! If you don't like my story then don't read it! It is that simple! Ok so I admit English is not my first language and my grammar sucks so what! Nobody is freaking perfect**

**This message goes to those of you who flamed me you know who you are. If my story sucks so bad then why read it? Why flame me for it? I've read worse and never flamed them! Besides isn't reviewing supposed to be constructive criticism; not blasting people because of a few errors in writing. Geese people! **

****

**growls I only get angry when people tell me to delete my story. If you wanted to give advice then give advice not tell me to my face that my story sucks. If it sucks to you then keep it to yourself. **

**Ps I do not have anger problems**

**Before I forget the news broadcast is on a Wizarding news network **

****

****

****

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN**

****

**Chapter 20: The Hawaiian Academy of Magic**

As the days went by Harry and Tory spent it in the Hospital wing of the academy which Harry found far stranger then Hogwarts. The school itself is only about sixteen stories in some places but other then that, two to three stories tall it even extends to the underground levels. The school gardening was with plants native to Hawaii and many animals litter it which he had never seen before. There was one bird in a sort of wetland ground with very long legs that made it look like it was on stilts. After a tour of the school Harry felt like he did back in first year at Hogwarts.

The school took on a theme that reveled in ancient times of many countries, China, Japan, Egypt, Greece, Italy and so forth. The theme is mostly Asian but you could see the others in it. The native Hawaiian theme was also there but mostly in the Herbology and Biology departments. The library took on an Egyptian theme on the inside but a Greek theme on the outside. Harry could just imagine Hermione going bonkers inside the massive building. He was already inside the said library taking it easy as the nurse instructed and the headmaster told him that when he was fully recovered then the training would really begin.

Already Harry was reading from a book he found on the shelf about animal behaviors and how to interact with them. He was so into his book that he did not hear footsteps until he saw Professor Snape talking to a librarian and she pointed him in the direction that Harry must have guessed was the potions section.

Harry was surprised however when Snape saw him and sat down right across from him with a book on not only potions but dark arts. "Do you have a problem Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered and Harry went back to reading. The Potions master nearly laughed out at the little outcry. He then saw what Harry was reading and snorted but went back to his own reading and the potion that they are supposed to brew. He was quite surprised when Harry put his book down, "Do you think we can find a cure?" he asked, "They already are brewing the antidote Potter so don't worry about it and it will take time," Snape replied as he gone back to reading and was surprised at some of the potions they have there. The one that interested him was an anti grease potion that when poured on greasy surfaces would eat away at only the spilled potions of previous experiments something he could use. Snape then read on about the different potions that were lost to the knowledge of the rest of the world something he found fascinating as well as unknown dark arts.

Harry was reading something on fish oil on skin when he notice the potions master stand up and Harry turned to find Mr. Hamakua there. "Ah here is where you are hiding I figured you would be in here Professor," he said and took a seat, "I am surprised to see you here as well Mr. Potter but no matter I would like to discuss your training schedule," he said. "Our training schedule?" Snape said, "Yes, both of you as well as everyone else as soon as Mr. Potter is fully recovered and you all regain your loss magic reserves." Professor Hamakua explained, "Yes because as you can see at your current level you would not stand a chance against him," he said, "How do you know this?" Harry asked, "Because he came here and trained at our university level classes that is how I recognized his knowledge of the poison he afflicted on your school."

Both Snape and Harry stared in shock at the headmaster, "Yes but at the time I did not recognize him till Tory told me about a man named Tom Riddle. Now I remembered him many years ago when he came here to study magic. Why haven't I seen this sooner," the headmaster said putting his head in his hands. "Now what are we going to do?" Harry asked, "I will have my teachers train you in our arts so that way when you go against Voldemort you will be well prepared. Tory made a good teacher to you all but she lacked the proper facilities to fully train you. While she is recovering we will give you all…" and he looked at Snape, "Yes all of you including you Professor; a training regime that will have you ready to face the army of Deatheaters in no time. It will take some time though before your magic is ready for training so we will work on your physical training first," the headmaster said. "You will be given training in Martial arts, Dancing for timing reasons, physical fitness, and survival skills." The Headmaster said, "You will be given them as well Professor and when your magic is at a reasonable level which is until next week then we can concentrate on your magical training." With that he handed them some papers and left.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione after his meeting with Snape in the cafeteria and when he told them all about it they fell into shock, "You mean that greasy git is going to join us as well?" Ron said, "Yes that is what the headmaster of this school said." Harry replied, "And by the looks of it Snape wasn't too thrilled either." It was then that Hedwig flew in with a package in her claws followed by Pig. Both birds landed and dropped off their packages. Harry fed Hedwig some food from his plate. The owl gladly took it and flew out the window in the ceiling. Looking at the packages it was from the headmaster as a note was on the largest one.

_To our guests, _

_As you can see we have a strict uniform code and as you well know you also have uniforms but these will work out better in our climate. They are cool and warm at the same time keeping a constant temperature so your body does not overheat or freeze. They are made of spider's silk from the same spiders that live in your area. I have asked them immediately to make these as designed guess. And I do say that your spiders have good memories. Now back to business as I should see it. _

_ The reason for this uniform is to let you know that you are students at this school until you are ready to leave and have been accepted under the student exchange program. I have already informed the Hawaiian Ministry of Magic about this and they have agreed to let you be students at this school. Until the time we feel you are ready to leave then you may leave on your journey back to England well prepared and with the cure for a poison of our making. _

_We hope you enjoy your stay _

_Keali'i Hamakua _

_Headmaster_

"Bloody hell we get to stay here for a while?" Ron said and Hermione and Harry said nothing. "Well at least we get to train and be prepared to face Deatheaters," said a new voice and they looked up to see Blaze standing with Cho and from the looks of it holding hands. "Since when?" Harry asked, "Um well since we started this whole mess," Cho said blushing, "Well good for you," Hermione smiled at them. Blaze sat down and they could see the package in his hand as well, "When do we start?" Harry asked, "Tomorrow morning," Cho said. "Be up early because from what the local students tell us there is hell to pay." With that they began to eat With Harry getting the bigger portions

The next morning it was bright and early and Harry woke with a start he had taken a pill that Muggles made that reset your biological clock and for Harry that meant getting up early in the morning. Tory was already up and dressed in her uniform. Harry looked at it and discovered that it looked like Kung-fu clothes. "Is that our uniform?" Harry asked and Tory nodded, "Girls and boys wear the same thing though girls are slightly different design," Tory said. Her clothes are green with the Academy's symbol on her left breast. It was a shark swimming out of a ring made from an Asian Dragon but had wings like a western dragon. He saw the code written in what he assumed was Hawaiian. It was a Chinese shirt and black fighting pants but it was sleeveless like a uniform vest. She was also wearing slip on shoes like a kung-fu fighter. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to get ready," Tory said walking out and Harry blushed as he grabbed his things and headed off to get dressed.

When he got outside Ron, Hermione and Tory were already waiting for him. Hermione was wearing a light blue shirt and Ron was wearing an outfit that matched well with his hair. It was a red shirt with black pants just like the rest of them but Harry's was black with gold trim. "Where is Arbok?" Harry asked, "Oh I told him he can explore just don't eat any birds and don't leave the school grounds. The reason saying is that Hawaii does not allow snakes." She said, "Oh," Harry said, "They don't mind Arbok since he was sterilized before he hatched as long as he does not eat any birds," Tory said and told them about her argument with the ministry.

They met with the others at a beach where a strange man was waiting for them. Harry was surprised as the uniform that Professor Snape had to wear but it made him look less formidable. His hair was tied back in a simple pony tail and wore a black uniform that was sleeveless and Harry saw how bony the Professor actually is and a nasty scar shown on his arm. Harry could clearly see the dark mark on his arm of where it was. "I think someone removed it," said Dean as he stood next to Harry, "Yeah I heard the Headmaster did it himself." Said Seamus. They then quieted as the strange teacher walked up to them.

"Alright people listen up!" he bellowed and they all winced, "Today begins your physical and Martial arts training. Young Tory here will be my assistant since she taught you some stuff but did not have the proper facilities to get you people into shape. So now I am here and you are on my territory so any questions?" he barked and before anyone said anything, "Good now run up and down this beach five times!" he bellowed and blew his whistle.

Harry's legs felt very tight indeed as he finished his last lap with the others and was ready to drop. Tory was just as bad because she was in such poor health. She gave him an encouraging smile one that made his stomach fill with butterflies.

When they finished running in the sand the coach made them do push ups (at least 20 poor Neville), stretched out their legs like they are going to do gymnastics, stretched out their arms, back and cracked their necks. Had them do sit ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks and you get the picture. At the end he had them lift weights (which they could barely do because of the so called warm-ups) the teacher assigned them specific machines and then had them rotate. When they were done he had them do some dancing lessons which seemed more like aerobics and some basic martial arts. When he was done with them he had them take some time out for breakfast.

The food he had them eat was light except in Harry, Tory and Snape's case which was high in protein,) then afterwards had them train more on the machines and start the process all over again after about half an hour of rest.

By the end of the day the entire DA was exhausted including the Professor and sunburned. Who knew the Hawaiian sun was this intense!

Harry slumped down in his dorm room that he shared with Ron, "Man am I exhausted!" Ron said, "I have never worked out so bad in my life not even for Quidditch!" Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement. "But did you see Snape I mean poor guy was all red by the time we were done," said Harry and Ron had to laugh at that memory. They both showered and crawled stiff and sore into bed.

Tory felt better knowing that she was home and in a familiar room with her cousin. "So Tory heard you have a crush," she said and Tory looked at her, "And how do you know this oh cousin of mine?" Tory asked slyly, "Let's just say that a little birdie told me," she said. Tory rolled her eyes at the comment. "Oh really who do you think it is?" Tory said, "I bet it has something to do with that cutie with the scar," she said, "Harry?" Tory replied and Chrisanna gave a sly look, "Oh so now it is down to a first name basis eh? Heard he was on the Quidditch team in that English school," and Tory flew a pillow at her, "Shut the hell up I don't like him that way?" Tory said blushing and jumped into her bed, "Don't lie," her cousin then turned out the lights and went to bed.

The very next day was the same as the group worked out till exhaustion and on for about a week. After that week they could feel every pull and ache in their muscles; the worse being Snape who was far older. As the days wore on it was the same, rise, warm up, run across the sand, stretch, lift weights, lunch, lift weights, run, sit ups, aerobics, martial arts, dance practice, dinner, bed. It was the same and by the end of the week Harry and the DA were ready for their magic training.

They all stood in a classroom like the others in the academy but it did not have the normal technology instead it looks more like a Japanese dojo. There stood their instructor it was the same as their physical education teacher but along side him was another so called instructor a woman whose nose was a little too large and round. Her sunburn skin and large glasses make her look like those typical secretaries in those 60's movies. She wore a red robe with white dots and her hair was dark and standing out looking like Minnie Mouse. She held her head high and many students made sickening noises. The woman's eyes turned to them and she morphed into a different woman. Her nose became as hooked as Professor Snape's but her eyes held a black fire along with her green skin. Everyone ran back in fear, "Ah Tory it has been a while," the woman said pleasantly and Tory bowed in respect.

"Greetings Sensei Mau-Yin," Tory greeted pleasantly without a trace of malice on her voice, "I see you still hold your head up high after what I heard you would have been broken and crying insanity," she said as she gave Tory a hug. "Nah you know me I've been through rough treatments before." Tory replied, "Well now child they did not tell me you where this thin!" she said, "Well no matter on to the task at hand," she said pulling her sleeves. "You all know why you are here?" she said and the DA nodded, "Good," she said and everyone was standing in straight lines until she told them to sit in a circle. They all sat cross-legged on the floor which was covered in mats. "Now close your eyes while I explain a few things about this school. Listen to my voice and do not question me until I say so," she said and every person in the room shut their mouths.

"Now I want you to know that this school does not have a use for wands, staffs or other spell casting tools. So in this class you will learn exactly what I mean," she said, "As professor of the dark arts you will learn my methods my craft," she said as everyone kept still even though some people's legs started to go numb. "Now to start on your magic training I would need you to find your core." She said and the room became quiet except for the sounds of breathing. "Clear your mind of all thoughts but don't concentrate. Concentration creates noise and you will miss feeling your magical core. I want you to empty all thoughts and feelings _all of them_," she said, "feel yourself leave your body for a moment," she said.

Harry was getting board and let his mind drift back to when Sirius was killed in the Department of Mysteries as he fell through the veil. He tried but he could not concentrate until he felt a gentle nudge on his mind and Tory's presence entered his mind. "Let go," she said to him, "Let it go," Tory said, "Release your grief and pain, anger and hatred let it all go," she said and disappeared leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry at first was angry but sighed and tried to clear his mind.

When he tried but nothing came he concentrated harder, "Do not think _feel_ yourself leaving, _feel your inner thoughts and emotions let go of your body and let them flow out like a river_," she said and Harry set to do just that. He could feel his emotions pool out of him everything from hatred to grief flow like a fountain. He opened his eyes or he thought he did and found himself staring at his form from the outside. "What the hell?" he said, he turned to find other students are looking as lost as well, "You are now emptying your body of all unwanted thoughts and emotions," said the instructor. Harry turned to find Ron's body was flowing with different colors mostly red and green. Hermione's was grayish blue and Harry's was black like Professor Snape's. "As you can see the different emotions and thoughts all are different colors," Professor Mau-yin said, "Red is anger, blue is curiosity, white is fear, grey is nervousness or thoughtfulness depending on the tone." She said, "And black is every dark emotion one could get. All these flow back into the earth to be cleansed and renewed into new magic," she said and some managed to get cleaned before others and stopped flowing. Snape, Harry and Tory were the last to finish pouring before the instructor then floated towards them.

"Now reach in and you will feel yourself being pulled back into your bodies." She said and as soon as Harry did this he felt himself being pulled in like a vacuum. He was flowing through all sorts of networks cords of light as he saw different colors flow in different directions. It was then that he saw it.

It was like a white flame with blotches of black in it and it was then that the teachers voice filled his ears again, "Can you see the flame in front of you that is your magic. It is small now but eventually after practicing using it without your wands it would flare up strong." She said and Harry could not resist asking _Um Professor?_ He asked, "Yes," her voice rang in his ears, _what does the black spots mean,_ and it was then that the teacher was silent, "It could only mean that you was tainted with some dark magic boy. Magic used by evil for evil purposes who else had spots on their core," she asked and Harry could guess Tory and Professor Snape. "Ok how about I show you how to clean that up," she said, "Just imagine your fire burning impurities from metal like molten flame," she said and Harry did that, "Now use that image on your flame," and he did so and was surprised that the flame lit up for a bit. As he watched Harry saw the black spots start to burn up and then disappear like they have been incinerated.

He was amazed at what happened and almost broke his concentration until he felt himself being pulled out of his inner self and flown back into his mind. Opening his eyes he saw the face of his teacher, "Well done for beginners in wandless magic well done!" she said clapping her hands. "Well I've never expected such an interesting crowd." She said and Harry felt himself reenergized, "As you can see when you touched your magic for the first time without your wand you can feel yourself being energized for the first time right?" she said and everyone nodded, "Well good that is a good sign we will start training you from spell 1 in the elementary levels and work our way up….."

Tory walked out glad to be out of that class for she did not need it. She already knew all the elementary spells by heart and so proceeded to the cafeteria where Kama was waiting for her. Arbok was curled up his grey scales shining in the sun. 'It is so warm here,' Arbok said contently. Tory noticed how big Arbok was getting. He was normally as long as Tory is tall but not the basilisk is about as long as a full grown king cobra. The only difference is that Tory rubs some special salve on his scales made from fish oil that cleans and moistens his skins. When he sheds it is easier to come out and she gives them to Professor Nakagawa for potions ingredients. "Hey Tory," said a voice and Tory looked up to see her cousin. Chrisanna looked at her as she sat down, "Well at least you are gaining your color back," she said and Tory snatched her raw fish from her with chop sticks, "Hey!" her cousin yelled. "Sorry but I need the nourishment of fish," Tory teased as she took another one. "Tory…" her cousin said and Tory was laughing at her, "Don't worry I will not eat it all," she said and Kama grabbed Tory her own snack from the cafeteria and dropped them on her plate. "There you have your own not eat it," said Chrisanna.

Tory began to eat not realizing that she was very hungry. She ate at least six helpings till she felt full, "Whoa Tory you were hungry," Chris said and Tory burped rather loudly. Blushing Tory looked around, "Excuse me," she said turning redder and everyone turned back to what they were doing.

Tory just watched her cousin eat what she could, "Man Tory what they have been feeding you," her cousin said jokingly, "It is what they _weren't_ feeding me that was making me hungry," she said, "I miss fish, sushi, opihi you name it," Tory said and Arbok laughed like a snake would. Kama rolled his head like he would his eyes. "Tory you avoided the question the other night," Chris said and Tory glared, "We are friends nothing more," Tory said, "Do not lie I heard you mumble his name in your sleep," Chris then looked at Tory, "Admit it you like him," she said, "Chrisanna if you don't shut up about the subject I will curse you to hell!" Tory growled and her cousin backed off.

"Damn who knew that elementary magic without wands is so exhausting," Ron complained as he stumbled down the hall, "Well it is draining," Hermione said and then they heard a growl and turned to Harry, "Sorry guys I guess my stomach growled," Harry said with a pink taint on his face, "Well looks like we are off to the cafeteria," said Hermione with a shrug.

The cafeteria for the Hawaiian Academy of Magic was an open air cafeteria with a special barrier to prevent rainwater from getting into the eating area. The building was built like a Japanese style Zen garden but with Native Hawaiian plants and insects instead of the usual gravel and small bonsai. Harry and friends made their way to the food area and ordered their plate. There were tables set up in fours instead of long tables like back at Hogwarts. "How long do we have to stay here?" Ron asked, "Until we are caught up and fully trained which is a crash course and as long as they are brewing the antidote. It takes a while and a lot of it is going to be needed," Hermione said as they pulled up to a table. 'Hello Harry-papa,' said a hissing voice and Harry turned to find Arbok on the ground and looked up to see Tory with Kama on her shoulder, "Finally got out eh?" she said sitting down. Chrisanna sat down beside Hermione and the two began to talk about random things, "So Tory how was your studying going?" Harry asked, "Ok but I have more physical training then ever to get me back into shape," she said with a wave of her hand. "Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and show those dick-heads what happens when you piss me off," Tory said. Kama looked up at something and Tory noticed it too.

Hedwig was chasing Pigwigdeon around the room and people began to look up at them, "What are they up to?" Tory asked Harry and Harry called for Hedwig and the snowy owl landed next to Harry and he saw how angry she was. "What happened?" he asked while stroking his owl. Pig on the other hand had to be grabbed by Ron and saw that Pig was hooting excitedly, "What did you do to Hedwig you hyperactive ball of feathers!" Ron growled and the smaller owl shut up as Crookshanks leaped onto the table carrying a paper. Hermione stopped her conversation and took the paper.

After reading the paper there was shouting from a table on the far corner, "Hey turn it louder!" someone said and a remote was pointed at the Television.

"………And in later news more strange people are showing up with skull masks on and terrorizing people killing hundreds of thousands. In Seri Lanka where the tsunami that hit nearly weeks ago has struck adding to the thousands dead and dying. These terrorists are known as Deatheaters and the death toll has escalated in not only Seri Lanka but in other parts of the world including the recently devastated London, Paris, Moscow, Berlin, Rome, Athens, Cairo, Baghdad and New York City. All these cities have been struck and now the world is facing a crisis of epic proportions. These terrorists have caused more problems then what has happened nearly sixteen years before. Governments are gathering for an emergency meeting along with the IMOM to discuss drastic issues on what should be done now on to you Jade…" said the anchor woman.

The scene changed to a woman in devastated London talking to what appeared to be a witch with bright blue robes and bandages treating a man who was bleeding from many wounds. The camera then turned to a woman who was clearly Asian she wore her hair straight down in an almost Professor Snape style hair due but more full looking and not as greasy. She had on a turtle neck and a business vest and a business suit on her as she held her mike to her red painted lips.

"Thank you Terry…" she said, "London, England one of the starting points of the previous attacks as this once historical city was ravaged overnight by these so called Deatheaters as locals call them," the image changed to show a ravaged city with houses still burning here and there and the once great Buckingham palace a smothering ruin. Big Ben was bent on one side and ready to fall with the dark mark carved into its side. "Witnesses say that these terrorists came when no one was awake in the quiet hours of London. When they struck they left hardly anyone alive today except for the fortunate few who escaped unscathed or at least had some sort of injury. Even stranger is the strange parts of town suddenly exposed to this kind of treatment." Images of the remains of Diagon Alley and Gringotts were shown along with remains of the Leaky Cauldron and 12 Grimmauld Place as well as a few wizarding districts in London. "These places have been devastated and investigators are searching now. The wizarding community as it was called here in the UK are willing to cooperate in return for a help in the search for a boy which they dubbed as, 'the boy who lived,' They say that he is the one who can stop this dark lord as they called him. Well who ever you are your country needs you back to you Terry," and then the anchor woman's face showed again.

"Thank you Jade, in other countries these so called attacks have left some very nasty marks both in the sky and on the walls as a symbol of this terrorists reign of terror. In the United States the president as well as Congress had to be evacuated because of a threat by one of their own. This man was not caught yet and so the government has issued an anti travel decree till they could find the so called man. As for the Wizarding Community more deatheater threats have been issued in countries such as Canada, Japan, Australia South America and parts of Africa. People are starting to prepare for the worst at this time so stores around Honolulu have been packed as both Muggle and Wizarding folk are fighting for supplies and wards for the threat of disaster; now on to weather Guy…."

TBC


	21. Prepare for War

****

A/n: I kind of screwed up Blaise's name and misspelled it many times so thanks to Liloloa for correcting it.

THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN

Chapter 21: To Prepare for War

The cafeteria was in an uproar as the T.V. was turned off and everyone was talking about the events. "Did you hear that?" someone said, "Yeah I bet they are looking for something?" said another, "Nah those guys are as bad as that Bin Laden guy," said a third and so forth. Tory not being able to take it anymore stood up and walked out without anyone noticing well except one.

"Argh!" Tory growled as she lifted another weight and put it down. She had been doing that for the past half an hour and was still going. Her muscles burned with strain as she lifted the last of her weights and put them down and then began to work on her gymnastics.

She had been working for nearly six hours when Kama and Arbok came in. They both watched as Tory took two swords from the wall and began to practice with them. "So this is where I find you," said a rather silky voice and Tory turned to find Professor Snape at the doorway his hair down and staring at her with a look of sadness. "You know why I am in here," Tory growled and the potion's master nodded, "I know you are tired Tory but to take out your frustrations on phantoms is not going to help," Snape said as he grabbed a sword from the wall. Tory only glared at him before bowing and they began to spar. It was an unofficial invitation as they circled each other. Tory transfigured her sword into a boken a wooden version of a Japanese sword that held the same feel and weight as a sword. Snape did the same remembering the spell to do it.

"Hey has anyone seen Tory?" someone asked and the Trio turned to find Cho standing behind them. "No, we haven't seen her yet except for after lunch why?" said Harry, "Well I was going to ask her to help me with my sword technique," Cho said, "What is wrong with it?" Harry asked, "I can't get the movements right and I keep on doing a lousy job," Cho said, "Why didn't you ask the teacher?" Ron said, "I can't find him I think he went home," Cho shrugged and the three looked at each other, "Did you check the Dojo?" Hermione asked, "No not yet I was heading there now," she said and the three nodded.

What they did not expect when they got to the dojo was the sounds of someone fighting. Rushing in to see who could it be they were surprised to see nearly everyone in the room.

There was Tory in full battle garb covered in sweat and bleeding from many parts of her body as well as bruises. Her hair was smoking and she looks like she gained a tail? Next to her was an equally panting and sweating professor Snape also in battle garb with his hair sticking up and looking less greasy. His face held some bruises and cuts along with a missing piece of his robe where his right arm sleeve should be.

The wizard's battle garb is a dress that is similar to regular clothing except that the sleeves are shorter allowing for more movement of the arms and the material is lighter made from Mythril and spider's silk. The spider's silk is indestructible when melded together the right way and Mythril will repel any magical spell thrown at it. Both are what the Hawaiian Academy's uniforms are made of but the battle garbs are specially made to be more maneuverable.

Everyone saw Professor Snape's arms which were bare and covered in cuts and bruises and were surprised to see them well muscled. They also saw that the dark mark was gone from his left arm. All that was left was a bare patch of skin.

They both did not notice anyone watching as both engaged in combat once again eyes locked and not betraying anything. Tory leaped at the same time as Snape and swords sparked for a few seconds as multiple hits were made and both did a front flip and landed on the opposite sides of the dojo. Everyone was shocked as both swords had disappeared. Suddenly two shinning objects landed themselves on different sides of the room. Professor Snape then growled low in his throat and attacked Tory and Tory did the same as they charged each other.

Tory tried to do a high kick but Snape dodged it and did a sweeping kick causing Tory to fall but he was knocked down when Tory locked her legs around his and he fell flat on his face. In the weeks of training since they came back Tory had regained her lost weight and her muscles. She is not back in peak condition and was taking it out on the professor.

Snape not letting Tory get the best of him heaved himself on his hands and balanced on his head causing Tory to fly up and she did a summersault before landing on her hands and did a back spring before landing on her feet again. Tory grabbed her sword the same time as Snape and both started to go at each other throats. This time transfiguring them back into their original forms.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed as he watched Tory and Snape manhandle each other. "Bloody hell is right mate," Neville said from beside him. "COME ON TORY YOU CAN DO IT!" shouted Lavender and then somewhere else, "YOU CAN DO IT PROFESSOR!" shouted Blaze and then he shouted for Tory. Soon shouts could be heard from all around the room as people cheered Snape and Tory on. "They are going to kill each other!" said Dean, "I don't think so," said Chrisanna who decided to join them. "What do you mean?" Harry asked the Asian girl, "Tory was trained from small how to fight I don't know about your teacher but Tory can handle herself now that she is fully healthy again." She said smirking and cheered her cousin on.

Snape was sore and tired and he was feeling _good_ for once his frustrations were gone and he had something to properly get rid of all his anger. He saw that young Kahalewai is also enjoying it as well even though both are covered in cuts and bruises. Both clashed their swords in a rapid rate. Snape had learned how to fight before but nothing like this style of fighting. He had learned how to fence from his step father who used him as a slicing dummy. That is until Snape learned how to fight back.

When he came to this place all his teachings were put to the test and they all failed. He had to let go of all the hatred he felt towards the Marauders as he dodged another blow from Tory and spun before connecting his sword to Tory's sparks flew everywhere. Both he could tell were exhausted and sore but both of them especially himself could use the release from all the anger he held when he looked at Harry.

Harry

Now that he thought about it as he avoided another sword parry the boy had done nothing wrong to him. Snape remembered the night that he admitted that he was sorry for what his father did to him. He had a lot to think about since being here and Snape knew that he had to make it up some how. He jumped over a slash that Tory administered to him and memories flashed back through his mind as he parried and blocked his hair flying behind him. He also had to make it up to Tory for not being the head of house as he should have been.

Looking at the bleeding, sweating, panting young woman in front of him with a sword out reading for a final attack Tory reminded him of himself at times except for her eyes. Her eyes shown with a fire that could not be put out and Snape had to smile to himself for that. She was clever enough to use the Chamber of Secrets for a practice room and extra living quarters. She even was clever enough to hide her true power using his help of course. She was indeed a Slytherin a worthy one. He had not seen her truly devious acts yet but he will eventually. After all she was the one who planned the escape from Hogwarts to Hawaii and he would not doubt bet that she knew how to get them back.

It was then that he was snapped out of his thoughts as he made a stab at the same time as Tory and found both their swords at each other's throats. Panting heavily they called it a night and backed away bowing.

The crowds cheered as Tory looked up in surprise. All around her were people fellow students of her school, as well as the Hogwarts students clapping and cheering. Both Professor Snape and Tory looked on bewildered at this as they both brandished their swords on the racks and the people were about to rush when a sword rose and was held in two hands over a person's head. All the Hawaiian students stopped and stared at their headmaster.

Keali'i Hamakua Headmaster of the Hawaiian Academy of Magic walked into the dojo his Arabian-like robes blowing with the gentle breeze that seems to shift in the stillness of the place. "As you all know," he began breaking the silence, "The news broadcast that you have witnessed is true. Everyday people are dying from wizarding terrorists." He said and everyone started to shout at once but the headmaster held up his sword again and everyone fell silent.

"As you know this so called Voldemort has caused terror in the Wizarding Community years ago but have been defeated by a mere child. But….." and everyone listened in, "You all know my students that the one who used it put a great deal of power into protecting the child. A mother's love is the strongest things in the universe." With that everyone looked down, "But the one who killed all those people I hate to say is one of our own," he said and as a response there was a gasp and then after a few seconds an uproar from all the Hawaiian students.

The headmaster looked at Tory and found her face pale and her eye wide. Everyone shouted questions at him but he held up his sword again and there was silence. "Tomorrow night there will be a meeting for all students in the main hall be there all of you for it is mandatory." He said and walked out.

Snape and Tory as well as the Hogwarts students looked at each other. "What was that all about Tory?" asked Dean, "What was what about?" Tory asked, "You know the whole sword thing," Seamus asked, "Oh that in this school it is a sign of silence meaning that when a person with authority puts the sword over his or her head then that is a command for silence." Tory said, "It is better then shouting," she added and everyone nodded. "So where is this great meeting hall at?" said Luna and everyone turned to Tory, "I will show you tomorrow night so meet me here," she said and they nodded.

The next day was the same with training in the morning and afternoon till about 6:00 then they all went their separate ways to get ready for the meeting. Dressing again in their uniforms the Hogwarts group walked down to the dojo where Tory was waiting for them with Chris and together they showed them where the meeting hall was.

The meeting hall itself was in a mountain or more precisely a battle arena. Tonight however the arena was turned into a meeting hall. They could see all the students from elementary with their parents to the university students. The headmaster himself was waiting till all arrive. When the last of the students filtered through the halls then the headmaster then lifted his sword and put his other hand on the blade commanding silence.

The room fell silent as Harry and Tory watched as the headmaster waited till all heads where turned to him. "Now everyone hear me!" he said and the students kept their silence. "As you all know why I called this meeting here tonight," he said and the students murmured to themselves till the headmaster used his sword again. "As you all know the world is in dire danger. The one who calls himself Voldemort is behind the attacks of the Deatheaters," the said word sent the arena into an uproar until the headmaster once again commanded silence.

"As you shall all know this Voldemort is using spells that the rest of the wizarding world has forgotten," he said, "Spells that has come from our school," and the students started batting for questions such as 'who would dare use our schools good name against the rest of the world?' or 'Who would be so foolish!' they said, 'Who dares to wreak the path of the Hawaiian's wrath?' and so forth.

The headmaster listened to all this and then when the silence returned they waited for him to continue. "As you all see the devastation that these Deatheaters have done to the world. The capital cities of the world have been attacked as their governments had and the world is going into chaos. We are needed my students the reason why we trained for a thousand years for this day. The day we are needed is that day that these strangers from Hogwarts School have stepped onto our doorstep. It was these brave souls who have crossed the world to seek out aid. The aid that they seek is a dire one. For the poison used to attack their school can only come from ours. There was a traitor amongst us and his name is _Tom Riddle!"_ With that everyone began to scream and shout in anger. Enraged by what a fellow student has done they all wanted his blood.

Once again the headmaster called for silence, "We will deal with him in time but for now we will help those in need where ever they are. Teams of students ranging from middle to high levels will aid with medical treatments for the wizarding communities and the university students will help in turning the tide and helping to defend other communities from deatheater attacks. One, of us is needed at a time. Parents of elementary students are to remain here for the children are not well enough trained to help," he said as for time I fear that time is running out," he said and then did a gesture that dismisses students.

The very next morning early in fact the students that were going to help already left after making preparations to help in the war. The Hogwarts students are starting with their morning training even more vigorous then before which included combat training and learning other spells. The way they progressed was very rapidly.

By the morning of the third day as the sun rose in the air the Hogwarts students found themselves on the beach training on their own as their teacher already left to help those in need in his home country. Tory was leading the training as the headmaster asked for it. She started with the usual but moved to more advance moves including hip hop and gymnastics. She then moved on to sword techniques and had them practice combat both mundane and magical.

The training was intense and it lasted for another month with nonstop combat training as other students joined the foray. They even helped spar with the Hogwarts students till they were too sore to move. The students did not waste any time they moved with an efficient speed and over the course of time had learned as much spells as they could. They have been drilled time and time again till it was encoded to them every spell, combat technique, charm, curse, potion they could think of. The school was as vigorous as it was angry. Angry that one of their own had betrayed them, angry that one of their very own would turn his back on them. The school was angry and Harry could feel it. He could feel it in his gut that night and the angry air was choking him.

He looked around his dorm to find his friends asleep. The open air dormitory gave the room a more airy feel and probably to keep the place cool on hot days. He slowly turned into an owl and flew out the open window. He flew around till he saw a familiar form on the sands near the beach. Landing Harry turned back and saw that it was Tory. "Hey what are you doing up?" Tory asked, "I can't sleep the tense air was getting to me," Harry replied and Tory nodded, "Wanna go sky surfing?" she asked. "Um I don't know how," Harry said, "What is it anyways?" "This is what we do instead of Quidditch due to the high winds." Tory said and hopped on her broom. She waved her hand and Harry's broom came into view, "How did you do that?" Harry asked, "A modified version of the Accio spell. It is used to summon objects from greater distances." With that she began to hover as Harry got on. "It is all about balance," Tory said and demonstrated.

She flew up into the air at a high speed which Harry had a hard time catching up. The wind was batting him left and right and his broom rocked unsteadily, "Don't fight the winds go with them," Tory said and flowed west. She then leaped off her broom to do a bit of a spin before opening her arms wide and the broom came sailing back at her and she grabbed it.

Tory had Harry practice a few moves and after about the fifth try Harry finally got a grasp of how to do some of the tricks, "They can come in handy you know," Tory said. She then stood up on her broom without any problems surfed the clouds and the wind like they are waves. She then dove towards the ocean and began to surf the actual surf. Harry was stunned by tried to follow only to fall into the water. Luckily for him he learned how to swim during his stay at the academy. Getting back onto his broom Tory helped him learn how to surf. She even had his clothes transfigured along with the broom. She even placed wards on them to keep sharks back.

Harry was having fun as the water zoomed past his goggles. He was shown how to pivot while one the wave and it was difficult at first but he got the hand of it after a while. "Alright lets go," Tory said and Harry nodded noticing the moon rising. Transfiguring his board back into his broom Harry took off after Tory.

Both flew for a while till they were too tired to even stay in the air. They both landed at the outskirts of the school, "Thanks Tory that was awesome," Harry said, "No problem good night Harry," Tory said and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into the darkness. Harry stood there stunned as he put his hand on his cheek to the spot where Tory's lips kissed him. Shocked and dazed he walked back to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry was awakened by Ron who had to literally dump ice cold water on Harry's head to make him leap from the bed. "Ron you bloody git!" Harry screamed as he shivered from the cold water. "Get up mate it is nearly eight," he said and Harry looked at the clock and sure enough it was seven forty nine, "Shit!" he said and leaped from bed and ran into the shower.

When he came out Harry was dressed in his training clothes and ran down the stairs towards the beach where his sensei was waiting.

"Your late Potter," the teacher growled and Harry looked down, "Sorry sir," he said, "Sorry my ass give me ten laps up and down the beach," the teacher then blew his whistle and Harry was forced to endure five extra laps more then his comrades. When Harry returned everyone already stared doing pushups in the sand and he grudgingly did them forgetting the events of the night before.

It was his hundredth sit up and his abs were burning and Harry could feel how tight they were. He wanted nothing more then to go back to bed but that was not enough. The teacher had them practicing combat as well with one another and he was stuck with Snape. The Professor showed him no mercy and Harry was feeling the burn of his muscles return ten fold.

He was totally exhausted by the time Snape was done sparing him but had to endure another three hours of weight lifting, aerobics, spell casting, elemental magic, potions and so forth like any other day. Today it was as if someone sucked the life from him but he didn't care.

By dinner he noticed many changes with him. One of them happened to be the girls staring at him as he looked dazed and in dreamland one too many times that day.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione as she and Ginny had returned from healing class. "Yeah it was nothing," Harry said rubbing his cheek and thinking about the night before. "Are you alright you seemed to be rubbing yourself raw," Ginny said, "It is nothing I swear," Harry said blushing, "Harry something is up and I want answers," Hermione said, "It is nothing," Harry said trying not to be embarrassed. "It's a girl isn't it?" Ginny said smiling, "Um…" "I knew it!" Ginny said, "I bet it is Tory," said Ron joining them. "Tory? You like Tory?" Hermione said smiling, "Well now that is something I am sure you know she is not that pretty," Hermione said, "I don't care for her looks," Harry said, "Ah it is her personality that you like then," Ginny said, "Just leave me alone!" Harry said and ran from the tables fully flushed.

Harry found himself in the gardens practicing his elemental magic, "So this is where you ran off to Potter," said a voice and Snape walked up from behind him. "Are you here to tease me to?" Harry said not wanting to hear this, "No I heard the conversation though," Snape replied. "Well I have nothing to say," Harry said trying to make a plant grow. "No you don't you can't truly express how you feel," Snape replied, "And you know this because…" Harry said, "Let's just say that I know the feeling," Snape replied.

Harry stared at him in silence for about ten minutes until a rustling of bushes alerted them and on instinct Harry drew out his knife but looking at the glittering of scales and the pattern he relaxed as Arbok came out of the bushes. He shown brightly but healthily in the sun as he burped and swallowed. 'Um Arbok that was gross,' Harry said, 'I am sorry Harry-papa,' Arbok said flicking his tongue out and slithered away.

"Well that was something," Harry said watching Arbok's tail disappear into the bushes of the gardens. "As I remember Tory mentioned a special salve she made for the basilisk that seems to do wonders on his skin," he said. "Yeah fish fat and shark's liver," Harry replied with a shudder. "Oh don't worry yourself over it Potter," Snape said as he turned and headed back towards the main buildings.

Tory sent a blast through the ocean when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning her head she made out the form of Blaise as he walked up to her. "What do you want Blaise?" Tory asked, "Um I wanted to ask you a question?" he said, "You already did," Tory said, "Well I just wanted to say…..i am sorry," he said, "For what?" Tory asked, "I will represent Slytherin house when I say this but I and the rest of the house is sorry for every treating you like crap," he said his head bowed, "I know I am one of the people who had hurt you in the past as well as some of the others, but we are sincere when we wish our apologies," he said and looked at the sand finding it more comfortable then Tory's eyes.

What Blaise did not expect was Tory's hand on his shoulder as she looked up at him. "Blaise Zabini I am not angry with you," Tory said, "Your not?" Blaise said, "You have earned my respect in many ways Blaise even when evacuating Hogwarts you have shown that you can be a good example to the younger students. In fact if this is over with you are probably going to be the next Draco Malfoy," Tory teased and saw that Blaise was ready to unload his dinner, "Oh please! Why would I want to be the next snob of Hogwarts," Blaise said, "I did not say you are going to be _exactly _like Malfoy only follow in being a leader. Blaise the other Slytherins look up to you so don't blow it," Tory said with a smirk.

Blaise was staring at her like she was nuts, "You have got to be crazy?" he said, "Blaise you are the only Slytherin that is in sixth year besides myself all the others above us are not here they are serving in the dungeons or are Deatheaters. So _you _being the only Native Hogwarts student in sixth year because they don't know me that well are the leader," she said smirking.

Blaise looked troubled at all this he stared at the ground. "You know your right," he said with a sigh, "But do you still accept my apology on behalf of Slytherin House," he said holding out his hand, "Blaise Zabini Sixth Year of Slytherin House I accept your apology," Tory said sticking her hand out and Blaise shook it.

TBC


	22. Way of the Warrior

****

A/n: the dragon part I got off of dinotopia the name I ripped off of final fantasy. Professor Irwin I got the name from who else the crocodile hunter because my brain is well half asleep.

THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN

Chapter 22: Way of the Warrior

"Well did you find Potter?" Voldemort growled from his thrown and Nagini hissed with him and the three Deatheaters nodded, "We have my lord," said one man, "We have located him in Hawaii a spy from Japan told us of their final destination and is training along with the Hawaiian Wizarding Community as we speak," he said. Voldemort was far from pleased, "Have you been able to do something about those that escaped?" he asked, "No my lord the wards are too strong," the Deatheater said and received a '_Crucio' _in reply. "I have also word my lord," spoke another deatheater on the floor without looking at him, "Speak," he said, "The Hawaiian Academy is offering medical aid to those of the tsunami victims in the Indian Ocean as well as offering aid to wizarding communities around the world that have been attacked." He said,

Voldemort was silent as he listened to the report, "Master?" he said, "Increase security around the castle those fools from the Ministry tried to get in but have failed the only worry is the Hawaiian Academy students. Increase the wards and strengthen the ones already in place. Prepare our troops for this war is just getting started," Voldemort then dismissed everyone and they all ran out of the room leaving Nagini with her master.

Voldemort paced around the fireplace his mind far away as he walked around for about ten minutes, 'Is something wrong Master?' Nagini said, 'Yes, things are getting bad Nagini if the Hawaiian Academy is involved then I must up my security,' he said, 'How so?' Nagini asked, 'They are keepers of ancient magic, magic that is long forgotten except those who still study it. I myself have studied at that school and know of the powers behind all those spells and am well versed in wandless magic. That is how I rose to power in the first place because I held knowledge that these fools have forgotten,' he then looked at his wand and ran his hand along the shaft palm flat and his thumb under it.

As he skimmed his hand along the shaft the wand immediately changed into that of a katana blade. The handle already was that of a sword handle while he ran his hand ran along it. The blade shown in the light of the fire as he stared at the handle of the blade that held a snake's head with glittering green emeralds. Voldemort smirked at his blade a blade crafted from his life force, his magic and the earth below him. The fires that birthed the sword and infused it into his wand still pulsed in the blade as he did several practice swings. 'Master?' Nagini said, 'I crafted this blade from my own magic and life force in other words I made it myself to perfection. It is one of the skills you learn at the academy. They are bred to be warriors of the wizarding world. If Potter is there then he will receive the same training as me,' he said and began to practice luckily for him he had been working on it for a long time.

He slashed at invisible enemies and parried swinging like a professional killer as he leaped and twist in the air before he sheathed the sword by running his hand along the blade again and it emerged again as his wand. Putting his wand back in its holster he turned to Nagini.

'When the times comes I will be ready to face Harry Potter,'

At the same time another was practicing fighting techniques though at a different level. Hermione concentrated on a single hole of enchanted target board as she brought her arrow to bear. Pulling hard on the string she pulled it back till she felt the snap and release. Then without thinking released it and felt the arrow fly. The arrow itself was engulfed with light as it flew towards the target and shattered it. It was a direct bull's eye. "My you have the works of a Miko behind you young lady," said a voice and Hermione turned to find Professor Nakagawa behind her. "A Miko?" Hermione repeated, "A Japanese Priestess or a witch from Japan. They are called Miko but their power is to repel evil only yours is all things in magic." She said stepping up.

Hermione was at a loss till the Professor took out a bow from the rack and a stack of arrows. She then walked up to the targeting area and repaired the target. "Though you hold back when a real battle comes your power will not be held and this is the result," she said and pulled back on the string and released. The energy from the arrow shot forward and hit the target destroying it. There was a lot of smoke and Hermione coughed but when the smoke and dust cleared she was shocked to find a crater a very _large _crater in the middle of the targeting field. "Whoa," she said, "Exactly," the Professor said, "I simply used the power of air to enhance my arrow's speed and reduce friction making it more powerful and used the elements of fire and earth to strengthen the arrow itself. Now you try," she instructed.

Hermione was skeptical at first but when she fired her arrow it made a clearly impressive crater. "Wow," she said, "When you look inside yourself you will find what you need in any given situation." Professor Nakagawa said and walked out leaving a shocked Hermione to stare at the crater. "Merlin help us!" she said.

Harry and Ron on the other hand had been practicing their sword technique and were sparing each other. Both boys were sweating and covered in bruises but they all had grins on their faces. Without holding back they both attacked each other and matched sword for sword and moved so fast that it was a blur to see them.

Both boys had grown in the months they had been at the academy as the seasons changed from winter to spring to summer. The students at the Academy had already left for their jobs around the world. The Hogwarts students had to remain to complete their training. As the summer approached Harry and Ron where already at their limits end parrying each other.

Neville already joined them with Blaise as they practiced their hand to hand techniques as well but soon stopped when Harry and Ron's battle went to a new level. Both decided to sit down and watch.

Ron and Harry battled each other throwing spells and sword slashes at each other. Both with their wands and also with wandless magic. They continued to fight for a few minutes until Tory walked in. "Hey mind if I join in?" she said to the two boys, "Sure why not?" Ron said noticing her sweaty and bleeding appearance. "Um Tory are you sure?" Harry asked also noticing her appearance. "Yeah I can manage I had worse," she said and grabbed a wooden boken from off the shelf. "Alright your on it is two against one," Ron said and Harry smirked.

By now all the other members of the Hogwarts group had filtered in following Kama as he took a perch in the rafters. Tory held her sword ready as Harry and Ron attacked from both the front and back.

Now Snape was normally a man who kept to himself but when he heard some of the students point to the dojo and ran towards it he could not help but be curious. He had been working for the past few months to produce enough of the antivenom of the poison victims in Hogwarts. He was tired and his body ached from all the training and potions making. Professor Nakagawa was a wonderful help in teaching him about the Academy's potions and how to brew them. She even helped him in teaching him how to replace English supplies with Hawaiian supplies to make his potions more potent.

Now when he was on his way out to take a shower he could hear a commotion and walked over following the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Now what shocked him was not the usual thing of the dark lord but a few of his students.

Harry and Ron were covered in sweat and were bleeding in many places. From the looks of it they had been in a very nasty fist fight. Right in front of them stood Tory also covered in blood and bruises but she was not as bad as the two boys. Both ran up to her but Snape found this surprising as she easily dodged Ron's attack and blocked Harry's slash. She kicked Harry in the face sending blood all over the place and Ron she swept off the floor and he fell hitting his head on the ground and was out.

Harry on the other hand kept fighting as he rushed with his boken and Tory blocked. Harry threw a spell at her but Tory used her boken to block as she tried to disarm him. Harry then brought down his boken but Tory blocked and kicked him in the stomach and Harry flew back as Tory came and slashed but Harry blocked and both were nothing but a swirl of wooden blades.

Tory came again and slashed with her bokken and Harry blocked it with his. The crowds began to cheer as Tory came in fast and furious with her sword slashing. Harry did not have enough time to block as he just rolled to the side and Tory's wooden blade touched down. When it did touch ground it left a rather nasty crater that Harry saw and his eyes opened wide.

Harry then stood up panting and Tory held her wooden blade ready as they both circled each other. Harry charged but Tory blocked with her blade and both leaped up into the air and exchanged blows.

Both parried and blocked as Harry exchanged spells. Suddenly Tory leaped to the side and Ron flew past her. Having awoken from his sleeping spell he stood ready. Both he and Harry exchanged looks before charging. With both wooden blades slashing Tory was really fast in blocking all their blows.

She was a brown blur as her bokken went at remarkable speed and bending backwards she slashed again and leaped over the two of them. She did a cartwheel and sent a spell at them which both blocked. People cheered them on as they went after Tory.

Tory spun in the air as she leaped and landed a kick to both Harry and Ron's faces then flipped over them as both fell to the ground.

The distant sound of thunder could be heard as they walked back to their dorms. "Man that was one wicked battle," Ron said and Harry nodded still rubbing his sore nose. "Oh don't worry I am sure the bruises are going to be gone tomorrow." Harry said when he saw Ron saving one of his legs. "Want me to look at it?" Harry said and Ron nodded as they opened the door only to be greeted by Neville, Dean and Seamus, "Man you guys sure were brilliant out there," Dean said all excitedly.

Ron and Harry were put on the bed when Neville insisted that they do the healing. "You two wasted enough magic fighting off Tory there. Man that girl is like a dragon not even breaking that much of a sweat," Neville exaggerated.

He concentrated on the bruising and the possible cracked bones and dislocated joints on both boys as well as fix up a few cuts. What surprised him were the scars on Harry's back. He did not say a word knowing that Harry wanted to keep it a secret. He continued the healing helping to ease the soreness of the muscles as he finished and then they both showered and gotten to bed.

"Man Tory you sure as hell gave them dirty licken out there." Chris said in her bedroom when Tory walked in. "Sorry I guess I did it a little too harsh." Tory said as she blushed. "Don't be ashamed girl at least you will show them what else they have to improve on." Chrisanna said as she looked at all the posters in Tory's bedroom. "I know," Tory said, "I am rather scared actually Chris, I mean tomorrow you will depart for Europe and I am to stay here with the Hogwarts students to complete their training. But will it be enough?" Tory asked and Kama hooted his reply.

He fluttered down and Tory slowly stroked the owl letting him know that he was heard. "Look Tory we have trained all out lives for this! After all we are the samurai of the wizarding world. Is it not our duty to protect the innocent human or not," Chris said, "I know that but I can't help but worry," Tory said and Chris kneeled down to Tory who was on the bed wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. "Listen Tory I don't give a fuck what they do to us as long as we do our best we can pull through." Chris said putting a hand on Tory's shoulder.

Tory could only glance at her cousin before a smile graced her lips, "I will keep you on that word," she said.

The streets of London were littered with bodies of all shapes and sizes. The smoking ruins filled the streets and yet the sounds of gunfire and growling could be heard. In this street two people were trapped in a pit with few provisions but somehow learned to survive. One man was dressed in military outfit the other was dressed in strange robes. "Hey mate," the soldier said, "Yeah," replied the other man holding out a stick, "I did not say this in the beginning but for a wizard your pretty handy with that wand of yours," he said, "Thanks," replied the wizard.

The military man was dressed in the normal military combat clothing but his hair a dark shade of brown and green eyes are quite a strange combination. The wizard was dressed in torn robes with his bright red hair sticking out in different directions. He had a bandage on his head that needed to be changed and a splint on his left leg. The military man had an obviously broken arm and a bandage on his leg and one on his right arm. His left arm was in a sling that was made from his shirt.

Both men were tired and homesick but none could go home in this terrible weather. "Hey man if we make it out of this alive I swear to god I want a drink," the man said and the wizard agreed. They had defended their post well. It was a military point that needed to be guarded and both had protected it. The blood that littered the grounds was immense.

"So tell me mate do you have a wife and family?" asked the wizard, "I have three sons and one daughter but they were killed during the war. My wife died after giving birth to my daughter." The soldier said, "I have a wife and six sons and one daughter," the wizard replied, "Well mate if we make it out of this one I am sure to treat you to a drink so you shag your wife silly," the solider said and the wizard smiled. "I like that but first thing is first surviving this war." The man said. "Well tell me now mate we are two warriors from different worlds. You a wizard and me a common everyday soldier who knew that our worlds would have collided like this," the soldier said, "I know what you mean."

Both did not move from their spots and waited till the sun began to rise from the east. Like warriors of old they stayed at their posts even as the sounds of battle faded from their ears.

From high on a mountaintop another was meditating as the calm winds blew through his wild black hair. Harry Potter sat on the cliff overlooking the sea. His now shoulder length black hair flowed with the wind he and the other boys had grown their hair out and forgot to cut it due to the intense training. He put his hair back from his ear and looked at the setting sun. (Other side of the world remember)

Hedwig was watching her master for quiet some time as he thought about what was going to happen this day. Her sharp eyes looked at the many flying dragons that graced this island especially the ones who can maneuver on the winds. They had graceful wings but were covered in feathers instead of scales. Some she saw had riders on them carrying something like packages just like how owls do at home. Hedwig then heard a sigh coming from her master and she hooted a question.

Harry turned his head and stroked her, "I don't know about all this Hedwig I mean I have been thrust into this war ever since I was a baby." He said, "And then the very school I truly considered a home is gone to the one who is out to kill me. The only man I considered like a father though I hardly knew him is dead and now I don't know," he said, "all the people I care about will probably die to." Harry said, "I don't want them to," he said wrapping up his arms around his legs and a single tear began to fall. "Why are things like this happening to me?" he asked himself. Hedwig scooted over to him and rubbed her head into his hand.

Harry was startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a body pressed into his. "It is ok to cry," said a voice, "I've seen boys cry before so I won't tell a soul." Said the voice and Harry began to cry for the first time in a long time. "Let it out," said the voice and Harry poured his heart and soul out. "The way of the warrior or Bushido is long and treacherous path to follow one must dedicate himself to it and use it to protect others. That is the path that was chosen for you and yet you are reluctant to fight." Said the voice, "I am scared because those I love will die and I am afraid of death," Harry replied.

The voice did not reply for a few seconds, "There are many things that must be considered for one. You my friend are a warrior whether you like it or now you were born into this world destined to defend it from the darkness. You are a dragon a guardian not a demon. You must use that fear for the safety of your loved ones and turn it into a weapon. Do not push your friends away as I have seen so many others before you." The voice said, "Why do you say that?" Harry asked, "I have seen many come and gone and they follow the same path. They have destroyed themselves thinking they must push their friends away thinking they would get them into danger. That is a weakness pull them close and keep them their that is your strength." With that the voice pulled away and Harry was left alone.

He stood up after thinking about what the voice had said. "Way of the Warrior?" Harry thought and then smiled, "I will keep that promise," summoning Hedwig he then walked down the trail back towards the school and hopefully a new start.

When Harry returned to the school he finally noticed a board on the wall all in kanji the Japanese writing and underneath were the English translation and meaning. He looked at the first one on the wall it looked like some sort of creed.

I have no parents; I make the Heavens and the Earth my parents.  
I have no home; I make the Tan T'ien my home.  
I have no divine power; I make honesty my Divine Power.  
I have no means; I make Docility my means.  
I have no magic power; I make personality my Magic Power.  
I have neither life nor death; I make A Um my Life and Death.

Harry then looked at the next part of the creed.

I have no body; I make Stoicism my Body.  
I have no eyes; I make The Flash of Lightning my eyes.  
I have no ears; I make Sensibility my Ears.  
I have no limbs; I make Promptitude my Limbs.  
I have no laws; I make Self-Protection my Laws.

I have no strategy; I make the Right to Kill and the Right to Restore Life my Strategy.  
I have no designs; I make Seizing the Opportunity by the Forelock my Designs.  
I have no miracles; I make Righteous Laws my Miracle.  
I have no principles; I make Adaptability to all circumstances my Principle.  
I have no tactics; I make Emptiness and Fullness my Tactics.

I have no talent; I make Ready Wit my Talent.  
I have no friends; I make my Mind my Friend.  
I have no enemy; I make Incautiousness my Enemy.  
I have no armour; I make Benevolence my Armour.  
I have no castle; I make Immovable Mind my Castle.  
I have no sword; I make No Mind my Sword.

Harry was amazed at the code that was written on the wall, "Ah the way of the warrior or Bushido," said a voice and Harry turned to find an old Asian man standing behind him, "Excuse me?" Harry said, "Oh how rude of me," he said and bowed to Harry, "I am Takao Mizuhara the language teacher here at the academy. I teach the students the Japanese language. I know there is a spell to translate words but sometimes that can be difficult once it is removed so we teach our students." He said his accent was evident in his voice.

Harry noticed that this man was shorter then him by a few inches but even with his frail look and gray hairs he can still fight back. His posture and gait gave that away quiet clearly. "Um you said this was the Bushido?" Harry said, "Not exactly that is just the Samurai creed the one next to it with the seven Kanji is the seven virtues of Bushido. They are Gi, Yu, Jin, Rei, Makoto, Meiyo, Chugi or Rectitude (The right choice), Valor, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honor and Loyalty. Those are the ways of the samurai," the old man said, "I am sure you have heard of them," the old man smiled when Harry nodded.

They both stared at the wall a bit before departing ways. Harry going his way and the old man going the opposite. Harry thought about it, "Way of the Warrior," he thought Maybe I can follow that path," with that he made his way back to the dorms.

TBC


	23. Chocodragons

A/n: I apologize for the lack of writing but my computer is down for the count and is awaiting repairs.

**I ripped this part off from dinotopia and dragonriders of pern **

The Reluctant Slytherin Chapter 23: Chocodragons 

Days seemed to pass with people coming to and from the academy. The war that raged outside is growing steadily worse as people prepared for the inevitable world war three. Harry stood on the cliff overlooking the dragon's refuge. Feathered dragons flew this way and that some had saddles and others carried packages. Others had passengers but all in all it was an amazing site. Harry just sat there on the same cliff as before admiring the view as dragons suddenly appeared and some disappeared in an instant. He listened to their whistling, cawing, baying and the occasional roar or two. He could hear the men on the dragons as they landed and unloaded the supplies from the birds. "Chocodragons," said a voice.

Harry turned to find Tory behind him, "What did you say?" Harry asked, "Chocodragons I've noticed that you watch them every chance you get," she said as she sat next to him. "What do they do?" Harry asked, "Well Chocodragons are what we use for packages and stuff between here and the mainland. Some magical supplies quickly rot so the Chocodragons bring them here at a faster rate. They are also our package carriers from island to island." She said, "They are only found here and the Kahuna or native wizarding folk used to use them for sending warnings to others or for war," she said, "War?" Harry asked, "Yeah they may not look like it but Chocodragons unlike regular dragons don't just breathe fire they emit this very powerful beam of energy, send shock waves all over the place, freeze people and shock them with electricity." Tory said, "Wow," Harry admitted.

When they returned for dinner that night feeling refreshed and Harry for one had his mind in a daze. As they entered the airy cafeteria they could see that the others were already watching the news and waited for more. As the news reporter reported more damage done to different parts of the world they could see the tension build in the group. "How the hell are we going to finish our training now with no one to help us?" Ginny asked. "I think this is the part where we bring out the sun screen and lie on the beach," Snape said and the others only stared at him, "What?" he said and then the other's jaws drop, "Someone pinch me I think Snape just told a joke!" cried Seamus and then the silence was broken when everyone burst out laughing. Tory shook her head she knew the others were ready they just need transport back to England.

Later that night Tory stood on the cliff with Kama by her side and Arbok she listened as the Chocodragons made their nests and settled for the night. "How do we get back to England?" she said out loud, 'Why don't we use the dragons Tory-mama,' Arbok said out loud and Tory laughed, "That is easier said then done," she said scratching Arbok's head and the basilisk seemed to purr with the motion. Tory smiled at that and let it be.

The very next morning Tory was up early practicing when Professor Snape walked up, "Well I am surprised to find you up and early," he said and Tory smiled, "Good morning Professor," Tory said as she stopped her practice to give her full attention. "You know that we have to leave soon right?" he said and Tory nodded. "The question is how we are going to get to England all flights going to England have been canceled and cut off." Snape said, "We could try to go through that tunnel between France and England," said Tory, "I don't think that would work because the Deatheaters would probably guard that tunnel as well," Snape said, "What we need is to come from the air fast and hard," he said, "It is the only way to strike back at Hogwarts," he said. Tory nodded, "But how do we………..WAIT!" she said and looked to the sky. "I know what we can do," she said, "What pray tell is that?" Snape said, "Chocodragons!" Tory said, "Chocodragons?" Snape replied, "Yeah! We could use the Chocodragons to take us to Hogwarts. I heard Professor Irwin the one who teaches people how to handle the dragons say that there are some young ones ready to fly for the first time. It is a matter of getting to them before they are assigned." Tory said.

It was later that day that Tory stood in front of the very stalls that housed the new dragons. There was a man wearing an Australian Cowboy hat and was currently grooming one of the young dragons. "Um excuse me Professor Irwin?" she said and the man stood up to his full height which is around five ten. His dirty blonde hair gave you the impression of the classic Aussie. "G'day kiddo what can I do for you?" the Professor said with his accent. "Sorry to bother you sir but are the new Chocodragons assigned yet?" she said, "Ah you and your British friends want to use them eh?" he said and Tory nodded, "I figured you might be asking since all the lines are full," he said walking over to a feeding trough and walked back to the young one. He produced some fish which the dragon took happily. "They will be ready to impress in a month so it give you until then to train on how to ride but you already knew since you had to take over to Kevin a few times." He said and Tory chuckled before thanking the professor and walking out.

"Well?" Snape asked as Tory walked out, "He said that they have a month more before they are ready for impression so that gives us a month to learn how to ride." She said and the professor nodded, "So then how do we ride?" he asked, "There is a special training room that helps you learn. But first you have to learn how to not be afraid of heights and get used to being around windy areas," Tory replied and Snape nodded.

Tory did not waste any time with the said time limit and had the group do some high level practice like for example cliff hanging and sky surfing (since Quidditch is out of the question due to the high winds) the winds were very unpredictable so Tory had to rely on her skills in sky surfing to help.

Sky surfing uses the same things as Quidditch broomsticks, but the person have to learn many aerobatic maneuvers and such when riding the high winds. That took them nearly two weeks to master with Tory's vigorous training. She had them also doing some high altitude stunts such as freefalling and calling for their brooms. She even taught them how to call for their dragons. Tory demonstrated by jumping off her dragon and did a spin in the air before turning upwards and doing a strange call before back flipping again. She then called her broom and it took some time before the others managed to do it.

It was a very hectic month but they managed to do it. They were determined to the impression of Professor Irwin who squeezed some time in to teach them how to properly care for their dragons.

As the weeks finally finished and towards the end of the month the professor informed them that the dragons are ready. He had them meet him at the platform near Kalaupapa cliffs. When they got there the professor was eager to meet them. "G'day folk as you already know you are here to impress a dragon is that correct?" he said and the group nodded. "Well today is your lucky day," he said and everyone then noticed his accent. "Incase you don't know I am Professor Irwin and I hail from Western Australia." He said tipping his hat to everyone get a good look at him, "Not to get confused with Steve Irwin the Croc hunter," he said and the class sniggered at the joke since being introduced to the television.

It turns out the Professor knew what he was talking about when he explained about the Chocodragons. He explained that Chocodragons are the only dragons in the world to have nearly their entire body covered in feathers. He also explained that the dragons though powerful can impress on people whom ever they wish. To properly take care of one you have to keep the feathers moist and well preened. The dragons can do this naturally by secreting special oils that is used as a moisturizer. If not they can conjure mists to help with the moistening of their feathers for it keeps them strong and healthy. Young Chocodragons impress on their riders when they are at least in their adolescent years. Because they need a predator free location to raise their young the Academy has built special rookeries for them. Because of the introduction of predators such as mongoose, dogs, cats, and pigs have been raiding the nests and killing the young dragons.

When the rookery was built they added wards to keep predators at bay. They also had specially trained ground dragons keep watch as well as a few dogs of their own. The dogs, cats, and mongooses they trained protected the rookery from egg thieves and nest raiders. They bread the animals so well that they did not have to retrain new ones all the time for the animals themselves train their young. Slight discoloring from their animals and special collars tell them apart. The rookery is also where the other endangered magical creatures are kept. Such creatures that Irwin introduced them proved useful such as the Hawaiian ground Mo'o another type of dragon which is more commonly seen by the local Muggles.

These dragons are normally harmless unless provoked but other then that they are mostly good for keeping unwanted pests from eating your plants. As for the young Chocodragons the professor had them do various chores with the dragons so they can impress on the different humans and see who matches with what personality. With this said the professor had left them alone to do other chores around the rookery.

It was not till a week later that it was finally time to release the dragons. It was near noon where the sun was at its highest and the professor had everyone stand in a line military style as he walked through the pack.

"Alright you lot listen up!" he said in a loud deep voice, "The Hawaiian Academy trains people every year to fly a chocodragon so people have a lot to learn. I assume Tory has taught you how to fly one of these beauties," he said and they all nodded, "Good 'cause today you are going to fly them." He said and they all looked at each other excitedly.

The professor explained that to call a dragon you have to walk over to the top of the platform with the saddle. You have to old the saddle in your left arm and call with your right by facing the arm with the palm up and fingers curled. "As you can see this is the only time to impress a dragon so don't screw it up. If you don't impress then they will go back to the wilds and remain so. When you walk to the platform you must do so without fear in your heart for they will sense that fear and will not approach. So who will start first?" the Australian then stepped aside as the first person was surprisingly Neville. He walked up to the platform in full riding gear like the rest of the students and thanks to his martial arts training did not stumble as much.

He stood on the platform and looked to the skies as he raised his arm and focused like how Professor Irwin told him. He made sure he threw all his fear aside as he raised his arm. When he did so a screech was heard and a dragon swooped down and Neville moved down to the lower platform. The dragon that landed had blue feathers and a red face. Its golden legs made contact with the platform as it turned and called out. Neville ran up to the dragon and threw the harness around its neck before leaping on and the dragon took off into the sky.

The group cheered as they watched Neville do a few maneuvers in the air with his dragon. The dragon squealed as it dove and rose again before heading towards the cliffs where others are and flew onwards. "As you can see you will fly around with your dragons a bit to get used to it and the way it flies." He said as the next student walked up and it turned out to be Blaise.

The Slytherin walked up to the platform and did the same as Neville. A dragon landed in front of him this one was the same as the last but its feathers looked more regal then Neville's. Following its movies Blaise leaped onto the dragon and it too took off. The other's followed till only, Harry and Tory remained with Snape just recently taking off on a blackish colored one. Its blue feathers were blacker then blue with a light yellow face on his head as the professor took off into the sky to join the rest of the group.

Harry and Tory looked at the remaining dragons as they circled the area and slowly Harry made his approach to the platform. He then raised his hand in the correct position. He waited and waited till finally he heard a noise. A dragon approached and Harry moved towards the lower platform till the dragon landed. The dragon then regarded Harry as the boy approached and threw on his saddle. When he climbed on the dragon then took off into the sky leaving Tory to herself.

Tory feeling nervous walked up to the platform and she could feel the wind hitting her face as she stared at the different dragons soaring as well as the birds. She then felt really nervous but quenched it down and away like the wind and did the signal….nothing happened. Tory was shocked as she tried again with no fear and nothing happened. "Can't call love they are all gone," Professor Irwin said from behind her. Tory turned her face white with shock. "All of them?" Tory asked and the professor nodded, "All of them are gone but I think there is still hope if he can fly," he said, "Who?" Tory asked, "the white one is in the rookery still yet." He said.

TBC


	24. Freefall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**A/n: Freefall is the name of David's pteranodon in Dinotopia good miniseries you should watch. **

**THE RELUCTANT SLYTHERIN **

**CHAPTER 24: FREEFALL **

Tory quickly walked into the rookery where the so called white Chocodragon chick was kept. The chick looked up from his pen his wings obviously too large for him as his feathers grew out wrong. His face was light yellow as he tried to sleep. "There, there," Tory said as she knelt by his side and stroked his white feathers. The chocodragon whistled low and soft for Tory as she petted the creature. "Why are you afraid?" she asked seeing the juvenile and the chocodragon made a noise and showed Tory its ruffled wings. It clearly was beaten up beaten up so bad that it is only in its white downy feathers still and all its normal feathers are plucked. Tory feeling bad began to clean the pen. "Hey Tory," Harry said as he came to check up on her, "Hey," she said as she finished the pen, "Had fun on your dragon?" she said, "Oh yes it is nothing like a broom but it feels as if I am flying on my own," Harry said, "Me and Shadow are enjoying our flight so much," he said. "Shadow?" Tory asked, "Yeah that is the name of my dragon," Harry replied and Tory looked down, "Don't worry Tory I am sure that you will fly a dragon," he said and looked the time, "Shit I was supposed to help Ron with his grappling technique see ya Tory," he then ran out the door.

Tory sat there next to the smaller Chocodragon her face silent and without feeling as she finished cleaning the pens. When she was done she then walked towards the white chick. "Why are you pulling your feathers out?" Tory asked the dragon as she noticed the amount of adult feathers on the ground, "Don't you want to fly?" she said softly as she stroked the dragon and the dragon peeped softly. As Tory looked small tears began to form from its eyes and she quickly gathered a jar to collect the tears. Dragon tears are used in a variety of healing potions for they can help as a disinfectant and a healing solution aside from phoenix tears.

The dragon chick continued to cry till Tory had nearly two four gallon buckets full of tears and called for someone to take the to the potion's lab. She then hugged the dragon, "There, there is it something I said?" she asked and the dragon _peeped_ again in an affirmative, "Why don't you want to fly?" she asked and the dragon growled under his breath and Tory leaned in and felt bitter hatred for another under his skin.

It was then that Kama fluttered in and landed on the stall. He was soon followed by Arbok as the basilisk now twice the size as he used to be slithered inside. 'Is something wrong Tory-mama?' he asked, 'Yes Arbok this dragon refuses to grow his adult feathers to fly he is angry at something?' she said and the basilisk then slithered up to the dragon chick. The small chick recoiled back in fear as Arbok flicked his tongue in and out and began to hiss and chirp at the dragon. 'Arbok where did you learn that?' Tory asked, 'I learned it from listening to the other dragons,' the basilisk replied and Tory smiled when he told her. Arbok was really a smart serpent and he likes to learn when Tory is not around. The snake had learned to read English while they were at Hogwarts as well as remember various potions and spells even though he can't perform them. Arbok became truly a smart Basilisk.

Tory then glanced at the sleeping dragon as he lay curled up and flapped his wing stubs in sequence to flying. She then turned to Arbok, "So why doesn't he fly?" Tory asked, 'He is afraid because the other dragons hurt him that is why,' Arbok replied, 'Hurt him?' Tory asked, 'Yes they constantly pick on him because he is the runt of the clutch so he could not get the best portions and even when he tries to fly they would hurt him.' Arbok replied, 'I don't think that is fair!' Tory replied, 'I don't either Tory-Mama and I don't like it at all it reminds me of when you were at that castle starved and nearly dead," he said and Tory nodded. 'I am going to put everything in my power to make him fly again,' she said and the Basilisk nodded, "Kama are you going to help me?" Tory asked and the owl having learned how to speak snake nodded as well. He hooted his reply and then settled himself next to the dragon. "Well might as well," Tory said as she curled up with the sleeping chick.

The very next day found Tory practicing her balancing on the rails after tending to the chick and performing numerous exercises with it. The others had long since went to practice and are now doing aerial maneuvers in the air by leaping off their dragons and summoning their brooms which have been shrunk and tucked behind their ears it was a Chinese spell. They would then spin to the ground and do a turn before landing on their feet. Tory knew these maneuvers already since she had to practice then with some of the older dragons but she did not mind. As she watched them fly around the island in laps for their morning flight Tory smiled sadly wishing she could join them.

The hooting sound of Kama came in to keep her company and she longed for Chris's company but she had been deployed to South America. The young witch sighed as she leaned down and stroked her Pueo on the head, "I am all by myself again Kama," she said but the owl gave her a nip on the fingers and huffed, "Of course I have you and Arbok to keep me company." She said as she stroked the owl's soft feathers. Kama hooted a reply as he burrowed his head into her hand.

While she was interacting with Kama a yellow eye slowly opened as the young Chocodragon watched the woman who was caring for him. He saw her slowly stroke the owl her mind to the skies and the dragon vowed to himself that he would let her fly just once. Content he fell asleep again.

Later that evening found Tory in the rookery with the radio blasting a local song and she practiced her hip hop by the time Snape found her. The others had already gone to bed leaving the potions master to walk down the halls an old habit from back at Hogwarts. He had forgotten that here at the academy he does not have to worry since it was not his responsibility. But as it has old habits die hard and the potions master was the first to notice the lights on in the rookery. He did not hear anything until he walked inside and realize that there were silencing charms around the buildings. "Professor?" said a voice and Snape turned to find Harry, Ron and Hermione with him, "How did you three get out?" he asked and then slapped his forehead and muttered a curse remembering that this was not his school anymore so you can't hear them leave the dorms. "We were worried about Tory," said Hermione and Snape nodded and then turned to let them peek into the building.

They found Tory doing the splits when she dropped on her knees before getting up again and continued her little dance as she finished cleaning the shed. The four watched as the other dragons looked on in amusement with a few barn owls that are the only introduced species. They all ate at the mice that were caught trying to steal a few bits of food as they stared amused at the witch as she danced. She weaved her body this way and that as she dropped to the floors for a few spins and shoulder rolls. She bounced like a fighter yet graceful like a dolphin (sorry there are no swans here in Hawaii) she then ran and did a cartwheel and a few flips before landing on the other side of the hall.

When she was done she smiled to herself and then was surprised to hear the clapping of many hands. Turning she found the Gryffindor Trio, Professor Snape, Neville, Blaise, Ginny, Cho, Dean, Seamus, Luna the entire group had filtered in from all corners of the school to watch Tory and she felt highly embarrassed. "Um sorry," she said softly, "Sorry? What are you sorry for that was bloody brilliant," Ron said happily. "Can you show us again?" Cho asked and Tory smiled, "Well that was the hip hop dancing I was going to teach you after you were familiar with all the forms." She said embarrassed. She then waited till another song came on this one more of reggae beat to it. Tory began to hop around as if climbing stairs but keeping her body as loose as possible. She then got on the floor and began a few shoulder rolls and got up and called a few of them inside, "Alright I want you guys to loosen up first so do some stretches." She said and they did so.

She began to move hopping from one foot the other. She moved back and forth and then swung her legs under her and began a few moves such as shoulder roll, head spin and robot. When she did so the others clapped and then Seamus came in and began to dance with her. He showed some moves of his own as he did a few flips and that followed by getting on his hands and swinging his legs around in a circle and a shoulder roll.

While the music played the small white dragon watched as being awoken from all the clapping. When he turned his head to look he was amused by the antics of the humans as more joined the dance. It was fun and he wanted to join in the group but alas he was a dragon and not a human. He finally made a decision that if this human was willing to let him have some fun by watching (for she turned around and smiled at him) he was going to fly for her. He saw how sad she was for him and for herself so he promised himself that he would impress this human come flying day. He looked down at the feathers that started to grow and was tempted to pluck but stopped himself. Yes he would fly for this human he would.

Tory had the time of her life as she led others to learn how to dance hip hop and was surprised when she somehow convinced Professor Snape who at first flat out refused. It took a while before Tory made a deal with him and got him to dance and showed him how. The professor was surprised that he got it the first try. Tory was going slow and so when he finally got it he found that he enjoyed himself but hid it well. The others laughed and told him, "We won't tell anyone at Hogwarts Professor so don't worry," and he eventually gave in feeling out of place.

As the night wore on everyone enjoyed the break they had from the constant training and began to enjoy the music and dance. As the night wore on even the professor was surprised by this course of actions. When the last of the songs drew to an end the group found that they fell asleep in the rookery. From the shadows Professor Irwin conjured some beds for them as they fell asleep around the area.

It was the very next day that the group woke all that is except Tory who could sleep in late. They did their normal stretches and were once again with their dragons doing maneuvers. When they left Arbok slithered into the rookery, 'Tory mama wake up now,' he said and slowly Tory opened her eyes to glare at the basilisk. Arbok only smirked as he slithered up to her and flicked her with his tongue. 'Come on Tory mama wake up Arbok wants you to read something for me please?' he begged and Tory stretched and turned to him, 'What do you want Arbok,' she said and Arbok dropped the notice on the ground and Tory read it and was surprised, 'Another flight schedule?' she said and the basilisk nodded, 'Professor Irwin said that because of the war more fliers are needed so at noon tomorrow there will be another graduation ceremony,' he said and Tory nodded as she put the notice down. She needed a swim badly.

The ocean felt good against Tory's skin as she swam in the waves as a dolphin. Arbok was beside her and Kama had gone off hunting. She splashed and swam enjoying the ocean as she dove under. Being a dolphin is a lot of fun and she missed it. It would have been better if Chrisanne was with her but she was in Indonesia at the moment. Pumping her tail hard she glided through the sea with relative ease. The ocean felt good after nearly a year and a half of constant training and less fun. Voldemort had left a mark that was inevitable on the world. For now though Tory can relax and nearly laugh as Arbok swam like an eel and played with her. He leaped from the water and even adjusted his tail to allow fins to grow from them and his side. The basilisk turned out to be a metamorphmagus a strange shape shifter as it will. When he grew hungry he would turn on his death glare and kill a few fish to eat and an occasional shark.

When it was over Tory strolled out of the ocean and dried herself off with a wave of her hand. She even conjured up some water to rinse in. When she and Arbok were done she helped in washing the basilisk. It turns out that when a basilisk sheds his skin the new skin underneath is extra itchy. She got the scrubber and bucket from the rookery and began to scrub his scales which he loved so much. When she was done she cleaned his teeth and oiled his skin. When done with that she put her things away and sat down to rest enjoying the afternoon off.

It was well into the setting sun that the ceremony was to begin as the twelve new recruits gathered around the platform to confirm their way to riding a Chocodragon. The new batch of hatchlings flew around in circles as one by one the recruits began to call their dragons. Tory stood behind with the rest of the gang. When one called a dragon would answer and flew down to be saddled and ridden. When it came Tory's turn once more she got rid of all the fear in her heart and called. Once again there was no answer. She called again this time with tears beginning to stream down her face, no answer.

Barely made wings flapped in the wind as one struggled to rise above the water. After his flight feathers grew back he flapped them again and again to strengthen them as he flew out of the rookery. Up into the sky he could hear the humans calling for their chosen. He flapped higher and higher catching the wind as he rose higher and flying towards the meeting place.

"Tory come down already," said Professor Irwin and the others only smirked as Tory called again and Professor Irwin sighed, "Tory you tried already they will not come love now come down." He said and sigh as Tory once again called….

And this time there was an answer

The group stopped pointing fingers and stared as the call came again and even Harry's group stood stunned. Flying out of the clouds was the very same dragon that she took care of in the Rookery. Tory began to cry tears of joy as the dragon swooped low and made the other candidates duck as he flapped once and landed on the platform. He landed with ease on the platform as if practicing and turned around. Tory hesitated, _well what are you waiting for come on_ the dragon said cocking his head and Tory ran up to the dragon throwing her saddle on and fastening it together before leaping on. Giving a final cry the dragon leaped off and took off into the sky.

Cries of joy greeted Tory as she flew and by her side was Kama as well as the rest of the group. Tory screamed with joy as the dragon flapped his wings around the island's highest peak. The clouds and the green that stretched gave it the feel of traveling through time. Tory held on as the dragon went barely over them and then dove down. _Um do you have a name?_she asked and the dragon chuckled, _Freefall I decided to call myself that after a certain dinosaur you loved so much_ he said and Tory smiled even brighter as she turned and Kama glided by her side but he was joined by others birds of various colors joined as Tory laughed it off. The sounds of other dragons filled the skies as she rode on Freefall and like Professor Irwin said….

"The greatest sensation is when you ride a dragon for the first time,"

TBC


End file.
